Tres por uno
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Un embarazo inesperado dio paso a una boda apresurada cuando solo tenía 17 años. Tras 7 años en un matrimonio que se había convertido en un infierno, Candy pide el divorcio y trata de salir adelante con sus dos hijos, pero un suceso inesperado la lleva a Terry, un hombre arrogante que no se anda por las ramas a la hora de actuar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que leerán a continuación es de mi total autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

**Aviso: **Esta historia, en determinado momento tendrá escenas de contenido sexual explícito, pero no vulgar, así como también algunas escenas de violencia doméstica, queda a tu entera discreción continuar leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres por uno<strong>

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>—Aún sigues luciendo como una monja. A ver... así estás mejor.— Eliza Leagan le rompió una parte del borde de la falda de Candy, ambas amigas estaban en el baño de la escuela.<p>

—¿No crees que se te fue la mano, Liz?— Dijo Candy un poco nerviosa y mirándose en el espejo con inseguridad.

—A la que se le fue la mano con ese atuendo musulmán fue a tu madre. A ver, abre éstos botones, así, que sobresalgan tus pechos.— Añadió y ella misma le desabotonó los primeros dos bonotes a la blusa de Candy.

—Es demasiado, Liz, Tom pensará que soy una zorra.

Se preocupó Candy. Era cierto que su apariencia conservadora y reservada no la hacía sobresalir en la escuela, que a penas la notaban los alumnos más populares, por no decir del chico más guapo de la escuela, Tom Stevens, él ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. Jugaba al fúbol, era guapo, alto y aunque sólo tuviera diecisiete años, su cuerpo era atlético y bastante desarrollado. Tenía unos hombros de ensueño, cabello castaño y ojos podrían lucir pardos y en otras ocasiones amarillos o verdosos. No es que Candy fuera poca cosa, era delgada, pero esbelta, no era alta, pero sus piernas y brazos estaban perfectamente contorneados, no era el tipo de chica que poseía una belleza que pudieras ver desde la altura de un helicóptero, tenía el cabello rubio, abundante y ondulado, unos ojos enormes y expresivos verde esmeralda, su rostro en forma de diamante, por lo fino y delicado de su perfil y sus pómulos acentuados, su nariz era pequeña, un poquito respingada y salteada de pecas, ella tenía el tipo de belleza que no notas a primera vista, pero que no puedes escapar de ella cuando la miras detenidamente, en ese instante, puedes perderte en lo clásico y sencillo de su hermosura.

—Entonces, Candy, ve el lado positivo de ser una zorra, eres astuta.— Respondió Eliza mientras la maquillaba. Eliza no era del clan de las chicas populares, pero era guapa y atrevida, la típica chica libertina con su vestimenta y con los chicos. Tenía el pelo rojo y rizado, ojos ambarinos, era delgada y un poco más alta que Candy.

—¿Crees que por fin Tom se fijará en mí?— Candy se lanzó una mirada titubeante en el espejo, pegando sus labios para que el lápiz labial quedara uniforme.

—¡Claro! Tom no perdonaría a una escoba con falda, ¿por qué no se fijaría en ti?

—Pero no quiero que esa sea la imagen que tenga de mí... no quiero que piense que soy como las otras chicas...

—En ese caso, sólo usa la parte positiva de la zorra, sé astuta, _darling_.— Con un fingido aire de dama importante, haciendo el gesto de estar fumando uno de esos largos y graciosos cigarros, Eliza le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y ambas rieron, luego salieron del baño.

Candy caminaba lento, escondiéndose detrás de Eliza, no se sentía muy segura de su apariencia, esa chica que Eliza había transformado en el baño, no era ella. Pero Candy no pasó desapercibida por los pasillos de la escuela. Todos la notaron, en especial, los chicos.

—¡Fiu!— ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que tú estás en mi clase de inglés, ¿verdad?— Se le acercó un chico abordándola, Candy, al no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención, no supo ni qué decir.

—Es Candy, Neil, así que ni lo sueñes, su corazoncito es de otro...— Le dijo Eliza a su hermano y le guiñó un ojo a Tom que pasaba por ahí con los demás chicos del equipo de fútbol.

Candy y Eliza entraron a la última clase que les faltaba para completar el día escolar, matemáticas, en esa clase también estaba Tom que al ver a Candy caminar frente a él, en busca de un asiento disponible, se le fueron los ojos mirándola. Candy le sonrió por un momento, pero pudo más la timidez, así que bajó la vista y se sentó.

—No deja de mirarte.— Le murmuró Eliza a Candy, contenta por los progresos de su amiga y le pasó una nota. Candy la tomó disimuladamente y la abrió para leerla.

—Candice White, no sabía que teníamos servicio de mensajería en mi clase.— La sorprendió la maestra Mary Jane y le quitó la nota. Todos voltearon a ver a Candy, si bien ella tenía dificultad en la clase, su conducta siempre había sido excelente y nunca antes se le había tenido que llamar la atención.

—Lo siento, señorita, Mary Jane...

—¿Lo siente? A ver cuánto lo sentirá cuando no pueda graduarse si no mejora sus notas.— Le dijo en su tono estricto y ácido, volviendo la nota en una pequeña bola arrugada y echándola luego al pequeño zafacón junto a su escritorio. Candy agradeció que al menos no la haya leído o peor aún, que no la hubiera leído para el resto de la clase.

La clase terminó, Candy y Eliza salían juntas como siempre. Vivían en la misma calle y sus casas quedaban cerca de la escuela, en una modesta y bonita urbanización de New York City.

—Empecé con el pie izquierdo, Ely. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Ay, Candy! No seas tan dramática, no es para tanto.— Eliza pone los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigen a la salida.

—Candy...— Ambas chicas voltean lentamente al escuchar esa voz.

—¡Tom!— Exclamó Candy más alto de lo que quiso, extremadamente nerviosa, el corazón desbocado y las piernas le bailaban.

—Lamento mucho que Mary Jane te regañara...

—Disculpen, yo... iré a... tomar agua.— Astutamente, Eliza desapareció, pero se escondió en una esquina para observar todo de lejos.

—No te preocupes... no fue nada...— Dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa y tímida, echándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte con tus deberes de matemáticas...

—¿Tú?— Preguntó Candy con sorpresa, jamás se le ocurrió que Tom fuera un alumno sobresaliente. Siempre pensó que aunque era guapo y encantador, su cabeza no tenía más cerebro que un balón de fútbol, o al menos eso era lo que se rumoraba.

—¡Claro! ¿Me permites?— Le pidió una carpeta con los deberes que debía entregar al día siguiente y ella dudosa se la pasó.

—Mañana en la mañana te los entregaré resueltos.— Le dijo con prepotente seguridad, pero sonriéndole de esa forma tan suya y a Candy se le volvieron a doblar las piernas.

—Gracias, Tom.

—No es nada. Nos vemos mañana.— Tom se tomó el atrevimiento de darle un beso en la mejilla a Candy y a la pobre le faltó poco para desmayarse.

—Quiero esto resuelto para mañana.— Le dijo Tom a Stear, golpeándolo con la carpeta en la espalda y pasándole disimuladamente un billete de veinte dólares. Stear se acomodó los anteojos y guardó la carpeta en su mochila.

—¡Candy!

—¡Eliza! ¡Me asustaste!— Le recriminó Candy cuando Eliza apareció de la nada ante ella.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te invitó a salir?

—No.

—¿No? Bueno... pero...

—Se ofreció a hacerme los deberes de matemáticas.— Había cierta decepción en su voz.

—¿Te ofreció qué? ¿Tom? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Tom? ¿Tom Stevens?

—Sí, Eliza, ¡ya! No te hagas la payasa.

—Lo siento. Aunque no comprendo por qué estás molesta... digo, se fijó en ti, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

—Se ofreció a hacerme los deberes de matemáticas, Ely. Sintió lástima por la forma en que me reprendió Mary Jane, nada más.

—Candy, Candy... Tom ni siquiera hace sus propios deberes y a todas las chicas las invita a uno de sus juegos, a salir... a ti te ha ofrecido ayuda con tus deberes... significa que a ti te ve diferente... le importas.

—¿Tú crees?—Preguntó Candy esperanzada, aunque dudosa.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de hacerte tus deberes cuando podía simplemente invitarte a salir y listo?

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón...

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta sus casas sin hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Tom o temas deribados del asunto de los chicos. Se despidieron cuando llegaron a la cuadra donde quedaba la casa de Candy.

—Candice, me alegra que hayas llegado temprano. Cámbiate de ropa y luego baja al comedor, tenemos una charla pendiente.— Le dijo su madre cuando a penas había entrado en la casa, era médico generalista, pero llevaba al menos diez años como ama de casa. Era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, no muy afectiva y estricta, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, era relativamente alta, buena figura y rara vez sonreía. Su padre era contable, después de mucho esfuerzo, logró acomodarse en un buen puesto en uno de los bancos principales de la ciudad, éste era rubio y de ojos verdes como Candy, él y su esposa tenían la misma edad, siguió mirando algo en su laptop sin ni siquiera voltear hacia Candy. Y por último, estaba su hermana mayor, Annie. Tenía veinte años, era bella, pelo oscuro y ojos azules como su madre, estudiaba medicina en la universidad y siempre había sido la favorita, ella y Candy nunca se llevaron bien, Annie siempre la hacía sentir que estaba de más y por eso Candy se acostumbró a la soledad, a no encajar ni en su propia familia.

Candy se dio un ligero baño y se cambió, nerviosa, bajó al comedor donde todos estaban ya reunidos. Cuando su madre le decía que tenían que hablar, nunca era nada bueno.

—Bien, Candice, no sé si ya te has enterado, pero estás por graduarte y debes ingresar a la universidad, no sé qué piensas hacer con ese asunto...

—Apliqué para dos universidades, mamá, sólo estoy esperando la respuesta...

—No fuiste aceptada en ninguna.— Le extendió las dos cartas en las que declinaban su solicitud. Con tristeza, Candy las leyó y luego las puso a un lado en la mesa.

—Y al paso que va, ninguna universidad la aceptará con esas notas. Mamá, ¿estás segura de que a ésta no te la cambiaron en el hospital?

—Si no subes esas notas y no encuentras una universidad, no sé que harás con tu vida porque yo no pienso cargar por siempre con una vaga mediocre.— Sentenció su madre, sin hacer caso al comentario mal intencionado de Annie.

—Me estoy esforzando, mamá...

—Esforzarte no es suficiente. No veo resultados. No sé por qué no puedes tomar el ejemplo de tu hermana, ella siempre fue estudiante de alto honor.— Por fin su padre dijo algo, pero nada que ayudara.

—Yo he tratado de ayudarla, pero Candy no da para alante ni para atrás.— Candy miró a Annie con ganas de degollarlo porque eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Si bien Annie había intentado "ayudarla" solo lo hacía para presumirle sus dotes de inteligencia y recalcarle lo poco apta que era ella, era su forma de engrandecerse y vanagloriarse.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda y no se preocupen, encontraré una universidad lo antes posible.— Dijo y se puso de pie para retirarse antes de tocar la comida.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún no terminaste tu comida.

—Tengo mucho que estudiar, mamá, si quieren ver "resultados".

...

Candy esperó por Eliza para ir juntas a la escuela, como de costumbre. Tomó un Jean y una blusa de Annie prestada, pues si su cambio de imagen la había acercado a Tom, entonces ella debía mantenerse así.

—Vaya, has tomado en serio tu plan de conquista.

—Si se entera Annie que me puse su ropa, me mata.

—Eso no es problema, Candy. Tengo mucha ropa que no uso, puedo hacerte una donación.

Llegaron hasta la escuela y el día parecía ser normal, pero ya era hora de tomar la clase de Mary Jane y ella no encontraba a Tom por ninguna parte, él tenía que entregarle sus deberes.

—¡Candy!— Se le apareció de pronto con la carpeta en la mano.

—Tom...— Dijo a penas en un murmullo y le sonrió, sin levantar la vista de sus sandalias.

—Aquí están tus deberes. Mary Jane quedará con el ojo cuadrado.— Le guiñó un ojo y Candy rió, con naturalidad, fue un gesto involuntario y espontáneo, pero en seguida se intimidó y su risa volvió a ser una leve torcedura de labios.

—Gracias, Tom. De verdad no sé por qué lo hiciste, pero...

—De nada. ¿Vendrás a ver el partido?

—¿El partido? ¿Yo?

—¡Claro! Estaré muy triste si no te veo allí echándome porras.

Candy llegó a pensar que estaba soñando. La clase de Mary Jane pasó volando, aunque Candy entregó unos deberes de excelencia, no prestó atención al resto de la clase, porque se la pasó en la luna.

—¿Irás a verlo jugar?

—Él insistió, Ely y luego de que me hizo los deberes, no puedo hacer más que aceptar.

—Sí, gran sacrificio...— Dijo Eliza con sarcasmo y Candy le dio un codazo.

Candy no se sentía cómoda en el bullicio durante el partido. Todos gritando eufóricos, la gente subiendo y bajando de los bancos, dejando caer la salsa de sus hot dogs sobre ella, algunos impertinentes lanzaban cubos de hielo de sus bebidas y la escuela invitada insultaba al equipo de la casa.

—¿Estamos perdiendo?— Preguntó Candy que sólo se fijaba en Tom desde su banco.

—¿Perdiendo? Candy, estamos haciendo una masacre. No sabes nada de fútbol...— Eliza puso los ojos en blanco y siguió pendiente al partido, lanzando gritos de euforia también.

El equipo de Tom ganó y todos fueron recibiendo a los que los aclamaban. No importaba cuántos integrantes hubieran en el equipo, la multitud sólo aplaudía y halagaba a Tom.

—¡Así se hace, Tom! Ustedes vayan a casa de mami a llorar.— Dijo un chico refiriéndose a los del equipo contrario.

Tom se escapó del barullo y se acercó a Candy.

—Felicidades, Tom.

—Gracias. Te dediqué este juego a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Me trajiste buena suerte.— Le dijo y sin más, la besó. El primer beso de Candy, en el estadio atestado, entre gritos y euforia, pero ella no veía ni escuchaba nada de eso.

—Esta noche daré una fiesta en mi casa, ¿irás, verdad?

—Yo... no lo sé, no creo que me den permiso...

—Trata de que te den permiso. Hazlo por mí.— Le dijo con su voz melódica y suave, dándole un último beso en los labios, luego se fue.

—Necesito conseguir ese permiso, Ely. No sé qué inventar, pero...

—Tranquila, Candy, déjamelo a mí...

Eliza fue a buscar a Candy a su casa. Ambas se vistieron como si fueran asistir a misa, se suponía que Eliza y Candy trabajarían juntas en una tarea asignada para subir la nota de matemáticas, por lo que esa noche, se quedaría en casa de Eliza.

—¡Apúrate, Candy!

—¡Ya casi!— Gritó Candy terminando de abrocharse las sandalias de tacón que le prestó Eliza. Se irían con Neil en su auto.

Llegaron a la casa de Tom. Era grande, de dos pisos. Era un caos completo, música a todo volumen, alcohol a diestra y siniestra y los más osados fumaban marihuana como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Candy, ¿pensé que no vendrías?— Tom abandonó a sus amigos del equipo de fútbol y fue a su encuentro.

—Logré escaparme...— Dijo Candy, mordiendo su labio inferior con cierta pena.

—Te arriesgaste por mí, gracias.— La tomó por la cintura y le volvió a dar otro peso largo e intenso, casi promiscuo. Eliza en seguida se perdió entre la multitud, a diferencia de Candy, a ella sí se le daban bien las fiestas.

—¿Quieres bailar?—

—Eh... yo no soy buena bailarina...— De nada le valieron las protestas, Tom la arrastró hasta el centro de baile, a lo lejos, Eliza le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y Candy se sintió más segura de sí misma.

Terminó el baile y fueron por algo de tomar.

—¿No tendrás jugo o soda?

—¿Disculpa? Qué graciosa eres, Candy. ¡Jugo o soda! Toma, ésto te ayudará a relajarte.— Tom le ofreció un vaso plástico con un ponche de frutas que por supuesto, estaba bautizado con alcohol, pero era la bebida más "suave" que podía ofrecerle.

—No está mal...— Admitió Candy cuando probó la bebida.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.— De la mano, la llevó escaleras arriba, a su habitación.

Candy entró y se quedó admirando todo. Su cuarto limpio y organizado. El televisor, su computadora y el estéreo. También tenía varias consolas de videojuegos y un estante con todos sus trofeos de fútbol.

—Estoy segura de que tendrás un futuro exitoso...— Dijo con algo de tristeza al pasar suave su mano por uno de los trofeos.

—Seguramente tú también.— Añadió él.

—No lo creo. Por más que me esfuerzo, es como si los estudios no entraran en mi cabeza... a veces quisiera ser más como mi hermana...

—Creo que debes encontrar lo que te guste. Mi papá quiere que yo sea abogado como él, pero yo amo el fútbol... él me deja jugar en la escuela porque piensa que es un sueño de muchacho, que se me pasará con el tiempo.— Dijo con voz cansina y se recostó en su cama, desde donde miraba a Candy.

—Al menos te deja tranquilo un rato. Yo vivo con tres verdugos en casa, si me atrevo a decirles que lo que quiero es tener mi propia repostería, me enterrarían viva.— Tom se levantó de la cama y volvió a tomar su vaso.

—Brindemos.— Anunció de pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nuestros padres incomprensivos y... por nuestro futuro.

—¡Salud!— Dijeron al unísono, riendo y chocando sus vasos.

Tal vez fue que Candy estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de Tom, que él era un chico encantador y posiblemente el alcohol también había aportado lo suyo, pero esa misma noche, en esa habitación, ambos se hicieron uno.

—Tom...

—Dime.

—¿Ha sido especial para ti? Es decir... ¿yo realmente significo algo para ti?— Le preguntó Candy aún desnuda, recostada de su pecho.

—Significa todo. Ha sido la primera vez para mí también.— Admitió él.

**Dos meses después**

—¿Eso es lo mucho que te estabas esforzando? Nos estuviste viendo la cara todo el tiempo, Candy.

—No, mamá, eso fue un error. Yo de verdad me esforcé... me aceptaron en la universidad y...

—¿Y qué? ¡Estás embarazada! Te advertí que no iba a mantener a una mediocre. No pienso darte ni un centavo, si te embarazaste, si jugaste a ser adulta, entonces, arréglatelas como puedas y ruégale a Dios que el padre de tu hijo acepte su responsabilidad, porque aquí, en ésta casa no vivirás con tu hijo a mis expensas.— Sentenció su padre.

Llorando como nunca y con el corazón desgarrado, Candy fue a buscar a Tom.

—¡Hey! No llores... no te voy a dejar sola.— Tom la abrazó y le enjugó las lágrimas.

—Pero... es que me... me ech... echaron de casa y...

—Entonces nos casaremos.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Como advertí, esta historia es diferente a mis otros trabajos. Será una historia basada en situaciones más reales y como han visto, aunque es Terryfic, Terry no aparecerá todavía, así como tampoco fue el primer amor de Candy, tampoco su primera vez fue con él, pronto verán como es que Terry llega a su vida. No fui explícita en la escena en que Candy se entrega a Tom, pues esos detalles solo me nacen con Terry. Les recomiendo que le den una oportunidad a la historia y no se hagan juicios apresurados.**

***Aunque me tomé un receso de ésta página, estoy compartiendo la historia porque ya tengo varios capítulos guardados, pero antes de continuar, es importante para mí conocer la reacción que tendrán sobre la misma. Es Terryfic, pero dado la trama de la historia, Terry no aparecerá hasta el cap 3, pero cuando llegue, será para quedarse...**

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

><p>—Señora White, firme aquí, por favor. Señor Stevens, usted aquí.— Con cara de pocos amigos, los padres de Candy y Tom firmaron la autorización para contraer matrimonio, siendo ambos chicos aún menores de edad.<p>

Así, por el civil, Candy y Tom, enamorados, pero tristes y resignados se casaron. Tom sentía mucha presión sobre sus hombros y Candy no había soñado jamás con una boda así. No había vestido blanco, con cola larga y velo, ni una linda recepción y su padre no la entregaba con orgullo a su futuro esposo, su madre no estaba llorando de emoción desde su banco, su hermana jamás sería una dama de honor y el novio no la esperaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa. No, porque ella se había embarazado a los diecisiete y se estaba casando apresuradamente con el padre de su hijo, también de diecisiete con el que a penas llevaba tres meses de relación.

—Pueden cenar en casa ésta noche, dado que no hay recepción...

—No gracias, mamá, usted ya ha hecho suficiente y yo estoy cansada, Tom y yo preferimos irnos a casa.

—Bueno, como quieran.— Añadió la señora con poco interés y se marchó.

Se fueron a la casa de Tom. Allí vivirían por el momento, era una casa grande y cómoda, sólo vivían ellos y el padre de Tom, pues su madre había fallecido hacía cinco años, Candy no conocía la causa y Tom nunca hablaba de ello.

—Todo va a estar bien, Candy.— Ya en la habitación, Tom estaba más tranquilo y Candy se quitaba su conjunto de falda con chaqueta rosa, el atuendo con el que se había casado.

—Se deshicieron de mí con tanto alivio...— Dijo con llanto y frustración, quedando ya casi desnuda.

—Ya no llores por eso. Yo te voy a cuidar. A los dos.— Tom acarició levemente la barriguita de Candy que a penas se notaba y la besó.

—Tengo miedo, Tommy...— Le confesó acariciándole el pelo mientras él aún estaba inclinado, hablándole a su hijo.

—Yo también, pero no quiero que pienses en eso. Es nuestra noche de bodas.— Bromeó, fue la pisca de humor negro que al fin le sacó una sonrisa a Candy.

Las palabras y las caricias de Tom tranquilizaron a Candy y esa noche, hicieron el amor al menos dos veces, como cualquier pareja recién casada y enamorada.

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita?

—En una semana.

—¿Y ya te dirán si es niño o niña?

—No lo sé... me dijeron que para estar más seguros, sería bueno esperar al menos hasta las veinte semanas.

—¿Y cuántas tienes ya?

—Doce.

—¿Y no se vio nada?

—Aún está muy pequeño.

—Espero que sea un niño, así jugará fútbol como yo.

—Las niñas también juegan al fútbol, Tommy.

—¡Bah! Pero no es lo mismo.

Así se quedaron dormidos. Jóvenes, inocentes, ilusos. Tom dejó de jugar fútbol, al menos como carrera, sólo se limitaba a algún partido independiente con sus amigos, su padre le dijo que si quería su apoyo y no quedarse en la calle con su mujer y su hijo, debía estudiar leyes como él, Tom, acorralado, aceptó.

—¿Te gusta, Tommy?— Candy pintaba la mitad de la habitación destinada a los niños en azúl claro y azúl oscuro, consiguió calcomanías para las paredes con las que pudo crear un juego de fútbol, también colgó unos cuadros de futbolistas famosos, los favoritos de Tom. La otra mitad de la habitación la pintó de rosa y lila y consiguió cuadros y calcomanías de flores y mariposas.

—¿Tommy?— Insistió Candy al ver que no contestó.

—Lo siento, Candy, ¿qué me decías?

—Que si te gustaba cómo está quedando la habitación...— Se acercó a él, ya tenía seis meses de embarazo y aunque ahora aceptaban el hecho y estaban felices, hace un mes cuando les anunciaron que esperaban pareja de gemelos, casi murieron de angustia.

—Todo está muy lindo, Candy. ¿Cómo estás tú?— Le sonrió, pero él estaba muy lejos de sentirse feliz.

—Estoy bien... he sido brutalmente pateada hoy...— Se señaló la panza.

—Taylor está practicando.— Ahí se dibujó una sonrisa de alegría y orgullo en Tom por un instante al imaginarse al niño.

—No sé si es Taylor, pudo haber sido Camila.

—No, no lo creo. Ella es una princesa como su mami, no hace esas pataletas.

—Tommy...

—Dime.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

—¿Yo? Sólo estoy un poco cansado... los estudios son fuertes...

—Lamento que estés en esa carrera que no te gusta por culpa nuestra...— Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No es tu culpa, Candy. Tampoco de los niños... además, al menos puedo seguir estudiando... y si me va bien, podré darles mejores cosas.

—Yo... cuando nazcan los niños también empezaré a estudiar... o a trabajar...

—No, Candy, yo trabajaré por los dos para que no les falte nada. Tú cuida a los niños, estarán siempre mejor con mami.— Le besó la frente y su mirada se perdió en la melancolía, recordando a su madre, cuyo nombre su hija portaría.

Pasaron los meses y Taylor y Camila llegaron al mundo en pleno invierno. Saludables y hermosos. Taylor era la viva imagen de Tom, sólo que sus ojos eran verdes como los de Candy. Camila era rubia, tenía los exóticos y cambiantes ojos de Tom, que los había heredado de su madre. Ambos eran preciosos.

—Taylor, ven... papi está estudiando.— El pequeño ya tenía un año y con sus pasitos vacilantes caminó hasta su padre con un pequeño balón de fútbol en las manos.

—Hola. Papi no puede jugar ahora porque tiene que aprenderse todas éstas leyes y las fechas en que fueron emendadas... ¿sólo un partido? Está bien.— Tom dejó sus libros y comenzó a patear el balón junto con el niño por un rato. Candy los miraba con la niña en brazos.

Parecía que las cosas no iban tan mal después de todo. A pear de que Tom no era un estudiante sobresaliente, tenía un buen promedio y se esforzaba bastante, lo hacía todo por Candy y sus hijos. La niña comenzó a forcejear en los brazos de Candy para que la soltara, y ella también caminó hasta su papá y su hermano, cayéndose de nalgas varias veces, pero llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Oh, mira! Tenemos una admiradora. ¿Un autógrafo? Pero si tú no sabes leer.— Tom cargó a ambos niños y los meció un rato.

—Pa-pa-papá...— Balbuceó Camila riendo.

—Eso es... ¡Papá! ¿Dejarás que tu hermana me diga papá primero que tú?— Se dirigió al niño.

—¿Todo bien por aquí?

—De maravillas.— Respondió Tom cuando Candy se acercó.

—Parece que no me necesitan para nada...

—Ni en lo más mínimo.— Tom fingió prepotencia.

—Pues que lástima, yo les traía leche y galletas recién horneadas...

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas con eso?— Como un pulpo, Tom se las ingenió para sostener a ambos niños y a la vez sujetar a Candy que pretendía irse con la bandeja de galletas.

—¡Qué bonita familia! ¡Qué bonita!— Los sorprendió de pronto el padre de Tom, había llegado borracho, como de costumbre.

—Papá...

—Yo... iré a dormir a los niños, con permiso.— Candy se retiró con los niños y dejó a Tom a solas con su padre.

Su padre tenía problemas serios con el alcohol desde que Tom tenía memoria. Candy siempre procuraba estar lo más lejos posible de él, pues no le gustaba la forma en que él la miraba cuando tenía un par de tragos en la cabeza. Si él llegaba y Tom no estaba, ella se quedaba recluída en su cuarto con los niños.

Una noche, Tom le había avisado a Candy que se reuniría con sus amigos para un partido de fútbol. Candy aceptó de buen agrado, pues era lo poco que Tom conservaba de su antigua vida, de la de ella, no quedaba casi nada, pues sus padres nunca la llamaban, excepto en los días festivos y sólo por compromiso. Tenía aún su amistad con Eliza, pero ella estaba en la universidad y a penas se veían.

—_Hace mucho que no duermo, Lalá, es pensando en mi gallito Lalá, pobrecito Lalá, se ha perdido Lalá y no sé dónde estará. Tiene las alas doradas, Lalá, y el piquito colorado, Lalá y al abrir mamá la puerta, muy contento dijo así: ¡kikirikí!_— Cuando Candy terminó de entonar esa canción, ya los pequeños se habían dormido. Los puso a cada uno en su cuna y con cuidado, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Buenas noches.— La voz estridente del padre de Tom la sorprendió en el pasillo.

—¡Señor Stevens! Lo siento... me asusté.

—¿Te asusté? ¿Es que a caso yo soy el coco?

—No... por supuesto que no... es sólo que... me tomó por sorpresa...— Dijo Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa y haciendo zig zag para seguir hasta su habitación, pero el señor le impedía avanzar. Estaba borracho, su aliento era fuerte.

—¿Te tomé por sorpresa?

—Disculpe, me iré a dormir, buenas noches.— Intentó ponerle fin a la conversación.

—¿Cómo te gusta que te tomen?— Añadió cerrándole el paso y a Candy la invadió un miedo feroz.

—Yo... señor Stevens, será mejor que vaya a descansar, con permiso...

—¡Esta es mi maldita casa! Nadie me dice lo que debo hacer en mi propia casa.

—No fue mi intención ofenderlo, señor y por favor, no grite, acabo de dormir a los niños...

—¡Dormir! Esos mocosos no saben hacer otra cosa más que fastidiar...

—Señor Stevens, por favor, déjeme ir.

—¿Por qué tanto apuro?— El señor la acorraló en una esquina y le comenzó a hablar muy cerca. Intentó besarla en repetidas ocasiones y le apretó el trasero, pegándola más hacia él.

—Señor, por favor, se lo ruego... suélteme...

—¿Papá? ¡Qué estás haciendo!

Por fortuna llegó Tom y le quitó a su padre de encima. Candy lloraba amargamente, presa del pánico.

—¡Tom!— Corrió hacia él y se refugió en sus brazos.

—¡Bah! No es más que una cualquiera.— Despotricó el padre de Tom y se encerró en su cuarto con un portazo, despertando a los niños.

Cuando Candy por fin consiguió dormir nuevamente a los niños, regresó con Tom a la habitación.

—Tom, tenemos que hablar...

—Te escucho.— Dijo resignado, al salir de la ducha.

—Es tu padre... no es la primera vez que me acosa y hoy... no sé lo que hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras llegado y...

—Tranquila, Candy... deja ver como lo resuelvo, ahora estoy atado...

—¡No quiero vivir aquí con él! No me vuelvas a dejar sola con él...— Se desplomó en llanto.

—Está bien, Candy. Nos iremos de aquí, sólo dame un poco de tiempo para que pueda alquilar una casa para para nosotros, ¿está bien?

—Ujum.— Asintió ella, aún llorando, él la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo mientras su mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí, pensando en cómo le haría, pues no tenía trabajo, había aceptado las condiciones de su padre, estudiar leyes a cambio de apoyo para su esposa e hijos.

**Dos meses después**

Gracias a un trabajo como guardia de seguridad que consiguió Tom a través del novio de Eliza, pudo alquilar un sencillo, pero bonito apartamento de dos cuartos. Sólo las habitaciones estaban amuebladas y por fortuna, había refrigerador y estufa. Ya llevaban dos semanas viviendo ahí y comenzaban a acomplarse, de hecho, estaban más tranquilos, pues aunque fuera algo pequeño, era de ellos, no habían terceros robándoles la privacidad ni imponiéndoles sus reglas.

—Ya sólo falta comprar un sofá y un comedor... y todo estará listo...

—Tendrás que esperar un poco más por eso, Candy, a penas terminé de saldar el depósito de arrendamiento.

—Lo sé, no tiene prisa el asunto. Y yo tengo unos ahorros, tal vez pueda conseguirlos usados...

—¿Ahorros?

—Sí... es que me ha ido bien con las tartas y creo me debe alcanzar por lo menos para el comedor en lo que...

—No, Candy. Lo que te ganes vendiendo tus tartas, úsalo para ti y para los niños, de las cosas de la casa me encargo yo.— Le tomó una mano y se la besó.

—Pero...

—Candy, no está a discusión.— Por último, le dio un beso en los labios y luego se fue a la habitación mientras Candy preparaba una modesta cena, entre la escacés de haberse mudado recientemente y las pocas dotes culinarias de Candy, pues ella sólo era diestra con los postres.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo para ellos. Dentro de sus limitaciones, eran felices. Tom era un chico responsable y cariñoso con sus hijos, también con Candy, era bastante considerado, se habían adaptado a las circunstancias, aunque el futuro parecía cada vez más incierto.

—¡Tommy! Llegaste temprano... aún no tengo el almuerzo hecho, pero...— Candy tenía una ropa cómoda de estar en casa, pues estaba limpiando, tenía a Camila en brazos y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no tengo hambre.— Le dijo triste dándole un beso en la frente y cargando a la niña que le alzó los bracitos.

—¿Pasó algo?— Preguntó Candy mientras caminaba hasta la cocina para servirle un vasito con jugo a Taylor.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.— Su tono fue un poco cascarrabias.

Candy siguió limpiando el apartamento y Tom se puso a ver un partido en la televisión, Candy le cercó la mitad del salón a los niños para que jugaran sin molestarlo. Mientras limpiaba, esperaba que se terminaran de hornear unas tartas que le habían encargado, pues con esos ingresos ella se ocupaba de sus necesidades, como ropa para ella y los niños y cuidar un poco su apariencia personal, pues a penas tenía diecinueve años.

—No, no, Taylor, es un bañito relámpago porque hay que dormir, mamá está cansada.— Con ambos niños en la tina, Candy luchaba por bañarlos rápido y acostarlos, Tom los observaba con una sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta.

—Eres una buena madre, Candy. Y una buena esposa.— Le dijo sin más cuando Candy sacaba a los niños de la tina envueltos en su toalla.

—Tú también eres un buen hombre, Tommy. Te amo.

—¿Me amas? ¿En serio?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Es que a caso lo dudas?

—No... es sólo que... ve a acostar a los niños y entonces hablamos.

Candy le puso su pijamita a cada uno, les preparó un biberón de leche y ambos cayeron redonditos, entonces ella volvió con Tom a la habitación.

—Yo también te amo, Candy. Perdóname por darte ésta vida.

—Tommy... yo soy feliz, en serio. Tú te has portado muy bien conmigo y los niños son saludables, hermosos... tenemos un techo sobre nosotros...

—¡No es suficiente!— Se alteró y Candy se asustó.

—Bueno, Tommy, por ahora lo es, sólo podemos dar un paso a la vez... ya cuando te gradúes...

—Cuando me gradúe...— Repitió él con ironía.

—No te entiendo, Tom...

—¡Mi padre canceló mis estudios!— Gritó conteniendo las lágrimas y dio un puñetazo en la puerta, haciendo un hueco sobre la madera.

—¿Hizo qué?— Candy se llevó las manos a la boca y sintió ganas de llorar luego del impacto de la noticia.

—¿Olvidaste cuáles fueron sus condiciones? Yo no podía buscar trabajo ni irme de casa hasta que no terminara la carrera de leyes...

—Tommy, lo siento, yo no pensé que...

—No sólo me obligó a tomar una carrera que odio, sino que cuando me entusiasmé al fin con la idea...

—Tom... yo... hablaré con él, si quieres nos regresamos a su casa, yo...

—Eso es imposible, Candy. Mi papá está loco, está enfermo, yo no podría salir a ningún lado tranquilo si estás a solas con él, si él intenta nuevamente...

—¡Eso no volverá a pasar! Me cuidaré y...

—No, Candy, primero estás tú, yo no puedo condenarte a vivir con miedo, a que tú y los niños se confinen en una habitación mientras yo no esté...

—Pero tu carrera...

—¡Al diablo con eso! Tú no me dejes, Candy, por favor...— Se arrodilló y le abrazó las piernas, llorando.

**Cinco años después**

El tiempo pasó y la vida de esos chicos lejos de progresar, fue retrocediendo. Candy era prisionera de su propio hogar. Se le pasaban los días cuidando a los gemelos que ya tenían seis años. Entre desayunos, almuerzos, cenas, el cuidado de la casa y Tom.

—Tommy... el dueño del apartamento me preguntó que para cuándo tendríamos el pago del mes pasado...

—Yo le dije que dentro de una semana le tengo el pago completo, ¡dile que no fastidie más!— Le gritó y luego sacó una cerveza del refrigerador.

—Te llamaron del banco...

—¿Qué querían esos imbéciles?

—Advertirnos que nos van a embargar el auto por falta de pago...

—¡Pues que vengan a buscar esa chatarra cuando les de su regalada gana! ¿Algo más?

—Sí... a Camila hay que comprarle unas zapatillas nuevas para el ballet y las zapatillas de fútbol de Taylor ya no le quedan...

—¿Y qué pasó con el dinero de las tartas?

—Lo utilicé para pagar el gas y la electricidad...

—¡Joder! Ya no tengo más dinero, ya no me queda nada, Candy. ¿No saben hacer otra cosa más que pedir?— Lanzó la botella de cerveza al suelo, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos.

—Mami, Taylor no me quiere prestar los crayones para...

—Es que yo los estoy usando más primero...

—No, yo fui quien los buscó más primero y...

—¡Ya! ¡Váyanse a su cuarto y cállense!— Le gritó Tom a los niños de forma tan violenta que la misma Candy saltó, aterrados, ellos obedecieron.

Hacía ya un tiempo que Candy se sentía consumida. Tom había cambiado mucho, las situaciones y las malas rachas lo habían transformado en un mounstro. Muy atrás había quedado el chico encantador y considerado que ella había conocido. Ahora era un hombre temperamental y violento, sucumbiendo a las frustraciones y al alcohol.

Candy estaba profundamente desilusionada, desesperada y acorralada. Sin que Tom lo supiera, había dedicado las mañanas a buscar trabajo luego de dejar a los niños en la escuela, pero no había tenido suerte. Seguía reuniendo algún dinerito vendiendo tartas, pero a veces no recibía pedidos o no le sobraba dinero para comprar los ingredientes.

Cuando Tom se retiró, ella se secó el llanto y fue a la habitación de los gemelos, se acostó en la cama de la niña con ella y la cama del niño quedaba al lado.

—Mami, ¿por qué papi siempre está molesto?— Preguntó Camila y Candy respiró profundo.

—Papi tiene muchos problemas, son cosas de adultos, pero pronto se pondrá bien.

—¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Porque me fue mal en las prácticas de fútbol?

—No, Taylor, no es por eso. Papi los quiere mucho, es sólo que está cansado...

Luego de un rato, los niños se durmieron y Candy regresó a su habitación. Se dio un baño, se puso una cómoda bata de encaje y se metió a la cama, apagó la lámpara, estaba agotada, pero a penas cuando iba cogiendo el sueño, sintió a Tom sobre ella, buscándola en la intimidad.

Cerró los ojos apretadamente, ya hasta eso se había vuelto una tortura. No tenían paz emocional, por tanto, tampoco podían conseguirla en la intimidad. Tom venía a ella cuando ya tenían al menos dos semanas sin encuentros sexuales, ya cansados y con la luz apagada o Tom había tomado. Cuando él terminaba, ella iba al baño para asearse, llorar un rato al ver su reflejo en el espejo y luego volvía a la cama, desvelada hasta que por fin conciliaba el sueño y la alarma de preparar a los niños para la escuela sonaba pocas horas después.

**Un año después:**

—¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó Tom mirando su cena con desprecio una noche.

—Es puré de papas...

—¿Y qué pasó con la carne?

—No hay carne, ayer preparé las últimas que quedaban.— Respondió Candy con desgano, los niños ya se comenzaban a preparar para otra fuerte discusión.

—¿Y no pudiste ir al puto supermercardo?

—No me dejaste dinero...

—¿Que no te dejé dinero? ¡Que no te dejé dinero! ¿No te di cien dólares hace dos días?— Se puso de pie y tiró la silla, rompiéndosele una de las patas.

—Sí, pero los usé para comprar unos ingredientes para unos entremeces que me encargaron para una fiesta...— Contestó con temor, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, pues Tom había llegado al punto de agredirla en ocasiones.

—¿Usaste el dinero de nuestra comida en unos malditos ingredientes para tus chucherías?— Dijo más furioso aún.

—Era una fiesta grande, para una coorporación, se suponía que con lo que me pagaran podía hacer una compra decente...

—¿Se suponía? ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Cancelaron el pedido a última hora...

—Ah, ¡qué raro! ¿No te he dicho mil veces que pidas un adelanto para que recuperes lo invertido en caso de que algún idiota cancele?

—Sí, pero no pensé que...

—¿No pensaste? ¡Nunca piensas en nada!— La empujó, cayendo sentada en el suelo y golpeándose la frente con el filo de la mesa del comedor.

—¡Mami! Gritaron los niños y fueron hacia ella.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Chicas, no se desesperen, es Terryfic. Terry llegará pronto a la vida de Candy y no se imaginan de qué manera, no se desesperen y continúen leyendo.<strong>

**No pensé que este fic fuera a tener esta acogida tan bonita... y la razón por la cual no he subido más capítulos no es porque quiero ningún tipo de pago, sino que necesitaba conocer su reacción para saber si valía la pena publicarla o dejarla en mi biblioteca personal. Y bueno, es el ultimo capi que subiré por hoy, ya que los demás aún los estoy corrigiendo y editando, pero como ustedes lo pidieron, les dejé éste.**

**Gracias por comentar: **

**amo a terry, Guest, Iris Adriana, cyt, Soadora, Dali, gatita, lis69, mixie07, LizCarter**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>El ver a Candy en el suelo y sangrando en la frente hizo que de pronto Tom tuviera algo de sobriedad y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.<p>

—¡Candy! Candy, lo siento...— Se disculpaba desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Candy estaba tan aterrada que a penas respiraba.

—Déjame... no me toques...— Se quedó sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas, como si ya no tuviera voluntad para luchar por su vida. Los niños se sentaron junto a ella.

—Niños, lávanse los dientes y vayan a dormir, mañana hay escuela.

—Pero, mami...

—Pero nada, Camila, haz caso.— Los niños obedecieron y segundos después Candy se puso de pie, con lo que le quedaba de dignidad y fue a darse un baño.

Mientras se duchaba, lloraba, gritaba, gritos sordos que se quedaban prisioneros bajo la ducha. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto? Contempló en el espejo el moratón que le había quedado en la frente, no era la primera vez que Tom le había pegado, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía en frente de los niños.

Cuando Candy salió del baño, ya vestida para dormir, Tom la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el hombro, muy suave y ella sintió escalofríos, pero no eran los escalofríos que te producen el amor y el deseo, en ese momento, Candy sólo sentía miedo y asco.

—No volverá a pasar, Candy. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Estoy cansada, Tom. Necesito dormir.

—Mañana empezaré un segundo trabajo... no les faltará nada... te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes...— La miró a los ojos y buscó sus labios, pero Candy no respondió.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana, tengo sueño.— Respondió con desdén y se apartó de él.

—¡Sueño! ¡Siempre tienes sueño! ¡Maldita sea!— Gritó y fue a agredirla, pero se contuvo, ella se cubrió con los brazos y comenzó a temblar y a llorar nuevamente. Tom abandonó la habitación y ella se quedó dormida minutos después, totalmente exhausta mental y físicamente.

—Y ya no sé qué hacer, Liz... no tengo nada, no tengo ni siquiera a dónde ir...— En el apartamento de Eliza, Candy rompía el silencio por primera vez, quedándose Eliza con la boca abierta, pues no podía creer las barbaridades que ella le contaba de Tom. Aprovechó en visitar a su buena amiga mientras los niños aún estaban en la escuela y Tom trabajando.

—Lo siento tanto, Candy... me siento culpable por haberte alentado a que te liaras con él...

—Éramos unas niñas, Eliza, tú no tienes culpa de nada y Tom en aquél entonces no era así...

—¿Por qué no lo denuncias? ¡Que se lo lleven preso por desgraciado!

—No quiero que los niños tengan que pasar por eso y además, me quedaría totalmente sola, sin ningún apoyo...

—Peor es que él te golpee frente a tus hijos... están viviendo con el enemigo, Candy, ¡por Dios!

—Lo sé, pero es que... ¡no sé qué hacer!— Estaba desesperada, histérica y el llanto no cedía.

—¿Has considerado volver a tu casa? Con tus padres...— Candy la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

—Sí. Mi madre me dijo que ella me había advertido desde un principio que resolviera como una adulta lo que por jugar a ser adulta conseguí...

—Disculpa que te diga esto a estas alturas, pero... ¿no te gustaría estudiar algo? Hay carreras cortas de ocho meses... un año...

—¿Y cómo voy a costearlas? ¿Quién se quedará con los niños mientras yo estudio?— Su tono fue bastante grosero.

—Esa es la ventaja, Candy. Tú, dadas tus circunstancias cualificas para ayudas económicas para estudiar y trabajar y esas instituciones tienen cuido gratuito para los niños de cinco a doce años...

—¿Estás segura?— Se le había despertado el interés.

—Por supuesto. Puedes conseguir un trabajo durante el día, mientras los niños van a la escuela y entonces estudias de noche, es de lunes a jueves, de cinco de la tarde a nueve de la noche, un horario bastante flexible...

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias, Liz.

La conversación con Eliza le hizo bien a Candy. Se llenó de determinación y estaba decidida a luchar por cambiar su vida y su futuro. Sobre todo, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, le había perdido el respeto y el amor a Tom. Le daba igual si llegaba o no, si le gustaba la cena que le preparaba o no, o la hora en que a veces llegaba, ya no le importaba nada.

Se metió en internet y comenzó a solicitar información sobre institutos que ofrecían carreras cortas con alta demanda, se interesó por un curso de asistente de oficina. Consiguió un recinto muy cerca. Llamó al teléfono que aparecía y solicitó una cita para orientación.

—Bien, esperemos sólo unos minutitos en lo que el sistema responde si usted es elegible para asistencia económica. Mientras, puede ir llenando la solicitud para la biblioteca infantil.

—¿Biblioteca infantil?

—Así le llamamos a los vagoncitos en que se cuidan a los niños. Hay libros y se hacen diversas actividades según su edad.

Temblando la pluma en sus manos, Candy inscribió a sus dos hijos para el programa de cuido mientras esperaba ansiosa la respuesta sobre su elegibilidad para apoyo económico.

—Tu solicitud ha sido aceptada, Candice. ¡Felicidades!— Le anunció con gozo la encargada.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo comienzo?

—Las clases comienzan en dos semanas. Déjame imprimirte el programa de tu primer trimestre...

Candy salió de ahí muy alegre, sintiendo que había hecho un pequeño logro, sólo había un problemilla, tenía que hablar con Tom.

—¿Que hiciste qué? Pues ahora mismo vas y cancelas todo. No voy a dejar a mis hijos en manos de quién sabe quién y mucho menos que estés por ahí de noche...

—Tom, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Ya lo decidí y no pienso dar marcha atrás.— Lo desafió determinada, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo.

—¿Eso es todo? Ya has decidido todo... y te vale madre lo que yo piense, ¿no?

—Por darle importancia todo el tiempo a lo que tú pensabas es que estamos como estamos. Si me hubieras permitido desde antes trabajar, ayudarte...

—¿Y de qué ibas a trabajar? ¡Tú sólo sabes hacer tartas!

—¡Porque nunca me permitiste aprender otra cosa!

—¡Ah! Ahora yo soy el culpable de todo, ¿no? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Sí...— Susurró, el valor se le estaba escapando.

—¡Habla!— La instó y ella brincó del susto, aún no se acostumbraba.

—Quiero el divorcio.— Le dijo temblando, pero firme, reteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Escuché bien?

—Perfectamente. No quiero vivir más a tu lado, ya no te amo...— Los ojos de Tom se agrandaron de desconcierto, luego una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en él.

—Imagino que te inscribiste en una academia de payasos porque es lo más estúpido que me has dicho en toda tu vida.

—No estoy jugando, Tom. Quiero el divorcio y ya inicié los trámites. Ya no soporto vivir más aquí contigo.

—¿No soportas vivir conmigo, dices? ¡No me soportas! Por tu culpa es que tengo esta vida de mierda, por ti renuncié a todo lo que tenía... te he dado todo lo que tengo y ahora... quieres el divorcio...

—Cuando tú hicistes todas esas cosas por mí yo te amaba, te admiraba, pero te has convertido en un monstruo...

—Pues te digo qué, no me iré de aquí y tú no vas a dejarme, **_hasta que la muerte nos separe_**, ¿lo recuerdas, Candy? Somos marido y mujer y tu lugar es a mi lado.— Se le acercó y trató de forzarla.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué no entiendes que ya no te amo! ¡Te odio, Tom! ¡Te odio!— Le gritó llorando.

Por fin, Tom mostró una reacción a sus palabras, pues él se quedó en silencio, a falta de ellas.

—Yo quería darte el mundo, Candy... yo nunca quise que termináramos así... ¿qué nos pasó?— Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente desde donde la miraba con lágrimas de verdadero pesar.

—Que se nos acabó el amor, Tommy, lo fuimos matando poco a poco.

—No... yo todavía te amo... tú has sido la única mujer en mi vida... yo tu único hombre, por favor... volvamos a empezar... no me dejes... me someteré a lo que tú quieras, pero por favor, no me dejes...

—Tom... yo ya no puedo. Yo te amé mucho, te amé con todas mis fuerzas y no me importó nunca que no fueras un hombre exitoso, porque eras íntegro, cariñoso, eras el hombre de mis sueños, Tommy...

—Aún puedo serlo, dame una oportunidad...— Le tomó las manos y en sus ojos había una verdadera súplica.

—Eso ya es imposible. Tú dejaste de ser ese hombre desde la primera vez que me levantaste la mano. Por ti yo sólo siento miedo y no quiero vivir más con miedo. No quiero ver a mis hijos crecer con miedo. No lo hagas por mí, ni por ti, hazlo por ellos... a pesar de todo, ellos te siguen queriendo, te admiran, no destruyas también eso.— Tom asintió derrotado

**Tres meses después**

A pesar de los ruegos de Tom, Candy se mantuvo firme. Había logrado reunir el dinero del divorcio vendiendo tartas y haciendo entremeces para fiestas gracias a una página promocional que Eliza le ayudó a crear en internet. Fue un divorcio en mutuo acuerdo, por fortuna. Aún no conseguía trabajo fijo, pero con las tartas y los entremeces sufragaba las necesidades básicas y la renta de su nuevo apartamento la pagaba con la manutención que el tribunal le asignó a Tom. Asistía a sus clases con regularidad, se mudó más cerca de su instituto y cambió a los niños de escuela, había empezado una nueva vida y a pesar de todo, los pequeños se estaban acoplando satisfactoriamente. Sólo le faltaba conseguir un trabajo seguro para que todo fuera perfecto y ese viernes tenía una entrevista de trabajo para un puesto de recepcionista en una agencia de seguros.

—Mamá, ya estamos aquí.— Llamó a la puerta de sus padres, luego de haberle suplicado a su madre que por favor se quedara un par de horas con los niños para ella poder asistir a esa entrevista.

—Creo que no hay nadie, mami...— Dijo Camila.

Aún así, Candy esperó cinco minutos más afuera, hasta que se rindió, en efecto, no había nadie en la casa y ella había gastado dinero en taxi en vano. Se quedó mirando a sus hijos un rato, no quería perderse la entrevista, ni modo, iría con ellos.

—Por favor, se portan bien y manténganse calladitos. Esto es muy importante para mami, por favor...— Le pidió a sus dos chicos, sentándolos en la salita de espera donde sería la entrevista.

—Candice White.— La llamó el encargado. Le hizo una última seña a los niños y cruzó los dedos mientras se dirigía al escritorio que estaba a una relativa distancia de sus hijos.

—Tiene veinticinco años...

—Así es.— Respondió con seguridad al hombre que la entrevistaba y revisaba su resumé.

—Tiene diploma de escuela superior... no tiene experiencia previa de otros empleos ni referencias...

—Pero sé manejar las computadoras, tengo excelentes destrezas orales y escritas...

—Indicó que actualmente está estudiando...

—Así es...

—¡Suéltala!— Camila reñía con su hermano por una muñeca, interrumpiendo la entrevista y haciendo que el hombre desaprobara a Candy con la mirada. Ella miró a sus hijos con intención y en seguida se calmaron.

—¿Qué programas de computadora conoce?

—Sé manejar _Word_, _Excel_, _Powerpoint_...

—¿Conoce _Peach Tree_?

—¿Qué?— Preguntó perdida.

—Es todo, señora White, le notificaremos sobre la decisión.— Con una sonrisa educada, el hombre despidió a Candy y ella supo que jamás la llamarían para ese puesto.

Era cierto que salió de esa entrevista con un buen bajón, pero por otro lado, cuando llegaba a su modesto y bonito apartamento, sentía paz. Había hecho buenas amigas en el instituto y las clases también servían para que se distrajera. Había llegado la noche.

—Mami, ¿por qué no ha llegado papá por nosotros?— Preguntó Camila que estaba vestida muy mona, pues ese fin de semana le tocaba a Tom llevárselos.

—No lo sé, tal vez se quedó atrapado en el tráfico...

—Llámalo otra vez...— Pidió Taylor. Tenía su uniforme de fútbol porque Tom le había prometido que jugarían un partido, pero ya eran las ocho de la noche y él ni siquiera contestaba el teléfono.

Tom dejó a los niños plantados, se durmieron en el sofá del salón esperándolo y Candy estaba que hervía del coraje. Era la tercera vez que eso sucedía. Los niños adoraban a su padre y Tom también los adoraba a ellos, con todos sus defectos, pero nada justificaba el que los dejara vestidos y alborotados. Candy se encargaría de eso al día siguiente.

—Liz, has caído del cielo.— Recibió con un abrazo a Eliza que la estaba visitando.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Necesito que te quedes con los niños un rato. Tengo que darle una visita a alguien.

—Pero...

—¡Gracias, Liz!— Sin darle explicaciones, Candy se fue, dejando a Eliza con el paquete.

Llegó hasta el apartamento de Tom y comenzó a tocar la puerta muy fuerte, estaba furiosa. Un buen rato después, Tom abrió, todo nervioso.

—¡Qué bonito te quedó! Los niños se quedaron dormidos esperándote.

—Candy... lo siento, pero no es el momento para hablar sobre ello... te llamaré después y te explicaré...

—A mí no me tienes que explicar nada. Vete a ver qué le vas a decir a tus hijos.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, surgió algo y...

—Ya van tres veces que haces lo mismo, Tom. Tú te divorciaste de mí, no de tus hijos.

—Toma... llévalos a comer helado...— Sacó un billete de veinte dólares.

—¡Vete al diablo!— Lo abofeteó sin tomar el dinero.

...

—Vamos, Albert, una milla más, ¿vas a dejar que yo gane ésta apuesta tan fácilmente?

—Yo ya no puedo correr más, Terry. Aquí tienes tus cincuenta dólares.— Respondió rendido el Albert Andrew a Terrence Grandchester, ambos trabajaban en el departamento de policía de Nueva York. El celular de Terrence sonó.

—Grandchester.— Respondió aún agitado y fatigado por el maratón de esa mañana.

—¿Qué tenemos para hoy, Grand?— Preguntó Albert.

—Un homicidio, para variar...— La voz de Terrence era cansina.

—¡Joder!— Secundó Albert y lo más rápido que pudieron, se preparon para asistir al lugar del crímen, Terrence era agente, no requería usar uniforme, llevaba un traje negro, siempre impecable. Era alto, cabello corto castaño, tenía unos ojos azules que fulminaban y su cuerpo musculoso y atlético quedaba marcado en cada pliegue del traje. Acababa de cumplir treinta y dos años, era extremadamente guapo, aunque siempre mantenía a la mayoría de las personas a raya por su carácter fuerte, su amor a la privacidad en su pida personal y podía tragarse a alguien si se le provocaba demasiado.

—Debe llevar muerto la menos unas doce horas...— El forense lo examinaba.

—Pobre hombre. Quien haya hecho ésto, debió tener motivos muy personales.— Comentó Albert al observar el cuerpo.

—No creo que haya sido un pobre hombre, debió ganarse a pulso la zaña de su verdugo.— Dijo Terrence observando también el cuerpo inerte de la víctima.

—Buena forma de recibir un domingo en la mañana.

—¿De modo que usted fue quien lo encontró?— Albert se dirigió al hombre que había reportado el cuerpo en el apartamento esa mañana.

—Así es...

—¿Y cómo llegó usted hasta aquí? ¿A caso la víctima lo estaba esperando? ¿Dejó la puerta abierta?— Albert podría tener apariencia bondadosa, pero cuando se trataba de un sospechoso, era astuto y experto en confundirlos para que terminaran confesando. Era un apuesto rubio de ojos celestes, alto igual que Terrence, pero eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día, aún así, buenos amigos.

—Yo... tengo mi propia llave... soy el dueño del apartamento...

—¿Y qué lo motivó a hacer una visita tan temprano en la mañana?

—Bueno, éste tipo tiene... _tenía _tres meses de renta vencidos...

—Dinero. Un gran motivo para querer asesinarlo.— Dijo Terry con su tono intimidante y el señor se puso pálido.

—Espere, yo no lo maté. Yo sólo...

—Eso lo explicará mejor si nos acompaña.

—¡Oiga! No pueden arrestarme, yo...

Sin más explicaciones, se llevaron al sujeto a la estación, pero dado que se comprobaron todas las coartadas y que su versión trajo atención hacia otros sospechosos, lo dejaron ir, por el momento.

...

Candy terminaba de hacer unos panqueques para los niños. Ya se había bañado y como no tenía planes de salir, se había puesto un comodo jean gastado, una camiseta azúl y se dejó su larguísimo cabello suelto.

—Mami, llegó alguien.— Anunció Taylor desde el salón sin apartar la vista del televisor.

—¡Ya voy! Camila, esa camiseta ya no te queda, ponte otra... ¡Dije que ya voy!— Gritó luego con fastidio al ver que seguían tocado el timbre insistentemente.

—Señora White, abra la puerta, somos la policía.— Nerviosa, Candy abrió la puerta sin tener ni la más mínima idea de por qué la policía estaba en su casa.

—Buenos días...— Murmuró nerviosa y se quedó medio en shock al ver a los dos hombres vestidos de traje un domingo, especialmente, no pudo retener la mirada de uno de ellos.

—Buenos días, señora White, soy el agente Terrence Grandchester...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Llegó Terry! Jajajaja ahora es que esto se pondrá bueno... Gracias por el inmenso apoyo, de verdad que estoy sorprendida. Trataré de subirles durante este fin de semana los capítulos que esten listos, pero recuerden que las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas, pues yo se supone que estoy "retirada" por estudios. Jajajajaja.<strong>

**A mis chicas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, permítanme darles un consejito:**

**Han habido chicas que están usurpando sus nombres de usuario e incluso su forma de expresarse para dejar comentarios negativos o insultos a otras autoras, por eso, les pido que por favor traten de hacerse de una cuenta, es fácil y es mucho mejor, pues se nota cuando una persona deja un comentario como guest o cuando lo hace desde su cuenta ya que el nombre de usuario aparece como un link.**

**Las ventajas de tener una cuenta es que puedes añadir las historias o autoras en tu lista de favoritos y las alertas de actualizaciones o nuevas historias te llegan directamente al email incluso antes de que aparezca publicada en fanfiction, así que no tendrían que entrar a la pagina para saber si hay actualizaciones. Y también se pueden comunicar con las autoras por mensajería privada.**

**OJO: No tengo nada en contra de las que sigan comentando como guest, es solo un consejo, ya que a una Buena amiga mia le pasó y de verdad que es bien feo que te roben tu identidad para hacer esas maldades.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por comentar: Dali, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Guest, Maride de Grand, Goshy, Ainafetse3, gatita, Mazy Vampire, Laura GrandChester, norma Rodriguez, Kurita-chan, Azukrita, Dulce lu, Becky70, LizCarter, mimeli, clauseri, vero, Iris Adriana, skarllet northman, ladygmimi<strong>

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>Candy abrió los ojos como platos cuando el agente se presentó a sí mismo y a su compañero.<p>

—¿En qué les puedo ayudar?— Sonrió, aparentando tranquilidad, pero estaba tan tranquila como una palmera en tiempos de tormenta.

—Estamos aquí por Thomas Stevens...— Anunció Albert.

—Él no vive aquí, estamos divorciados y...

—Eso lo sabemos.— Dijo Terry con arrogancia, a Candy en seguida le cayó mal.

—Entonces vayan a buscarlo a otra parte, aquí no está.

—Ya sabemos que no está aquí. Lo asesinaron ayer...— Albert le dio un codazo a Terry por su insensibilidad.

—¡Oh por Dios!— Candy se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos se horrorizaron y se aguaron inmediatamente. Albert se conmovió, pero Terry no compró su expresión de sorpresa.

—Mami, ya terminamos los panqueques...— La expresión de Terrence se suavizó cuando vio aparecer a los dos niños y entonces empleó la diplomacia.

—Señora White, tendrá que acompañarnos.— Terry trató de sonar más suave.

—¿Yo? Pero... ¿por qué?

—Porque usted fue la última persona que lo vio con vida ayer.

Por fortuna apareció Eliza y se quedó con los hijos de Candy, pues ella tuvo que acompañar a los agentes hasta la estación de policías.

—Según un testigo, usted llegó hasta el apartamento del señor Stevens furiosa y tuvieron una acalorada discusión en la cual usted lo agredió.— Candy estaba siendo interrogada por Terry.

—Sí, en efecto, tuvimos una discusión porque dejó a los niños plantados por tercera ocasión, yo estaba muy enojada y le di una bofetada, pero eso fue todo. ¡Cuando me fui él estaba vivo!— Gritó y su rostro expresaba lo indignada que estaba por la absurda acusación.

—Usted se divorció del señor Stevens hace unos meses y hace dos semanas usted lo citó en el tribunal por el incumplimiento de la manutención... tal vez cuando fue a visitarlo en la tarde de ayer, usted, bajo ira le dio algo más que una bofetada...— Le lanzó en la mesa las fotos del cadáver de Tom. Un rastro de sangre que iba desde la entrada hasta el baño, en donde el cuerpo luego tenía la cara recostada en el retrete, desfigurada.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!— Apartó las fotos de un manotazo.

—Hablamos con unos vecinos, según ellos, su difunto ex esposo era violento, discutían constantemente y en ocasiones la agredía...

—Sí, es verdad, y por eso pedí el divorcio... si no lo maté mientras vivía con él, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

—¿De verdad quiere saber mi respuesta? Bien, desde mi punto de vista, quizás usted sólo lo visitó para reclamarle el que haya dejado plantado a sus hijos, el señor Stevens se puso violento y usted se defendió... quizás accidentalmente...

—¡Yo no lo maté! No sé a dónde usted pretenda llegar con todo ésto...

—¡Que confiese! El señor Stevens la maltrataba, la golpeaba, se retrasaba en la manutención, usted se vio en necesidad, dado que estaba ahora sola y con dos niños, encontró la oportunidad perfecta y lo asesinó, porque estando muerto, usted tendría derecho para cobrar los cincuentamil dólares de su seguro de vida.— Candy se quedó perpleja.

—¿Seguro de vida? ¿Qué seguro de vida? Tom ni siquiera podía pagar la renta de su mugre apartamento y muchísimo menos un seguro de vida.

—¡Él no! Pero su padre sí. No juegue a la inocente conmigo, señora White. Como su esposa, usted debía tener conocimiento de que existía ese seguro.

—Mire, agente Grandchester, quiere saber de lo que yo tengo conocimiento, bien, yo le diré. Me casé con él a los diecisiete porque me quedé embarazada, siempre tuvimos una vida miserable, pero él era un buen chico, hasta hace dos años, su estancamiento profesional y laboral lo volvió una bestia, me gritaba, me golpeaba, viví un infierno por dos años y sí, muchas veces soñé con verlo muerto, cada vez que me pegaba, cada vez que contemplaba mis moratones en el espejo y cada vez que me forzaba, deseé matarlo con mis propias manos de haber podido, pero nunca tuve el valor. Y si quiere saber más, nos fuimos de casa de su padre porque era un borracho que trató de abusar de mí en repetidas ocasiones, luego de eso, le retiró a su hijo todo su apoyo, por eso, no me cabe en la cabeza que ahora resulte que su bondadoso padre tuviera un seguro de vida a su nombre...

—¡Del cual ahora usted es la beneficiaria principal! Usted tenía razones de más para quererlo asesinar...

—Grandchester...

—Le aconsejo que se busque un buen abogado, señora White...

—Grandchester...

—Uno muy bueno, porque si usted asesinó a...

—¡Grandchester!— Lo llamó Albert por tercera vez, alzando más la voz y lo sacó del cuarto de interrogación.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Esa mujer es culpable, Andrew. Nadie ha tenido más motivos que ella para quererlo asesinar y además fue la última persona en verlo con vida...

—Eso ya lo sé. Sin embargo... ¿te has fijado bien en ella?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que hay algo que no me cuadra. Stevens medía un metro con ochenta y siete y pesaba noventa kilos, ¿cuánto mide esa mujer? ¿Un metro con sesenta y tres? Dudo mucho que pese más de cincuenta kilos... no creo que tenga la fuerza de golpear a ese hombre hasta aturdirlo, arrastrarlo hasta el baño y golpearle la frente repetidas veces contra el retrete sin que éste al menos se haya defendido.— Terry la observó desde el cristal que para Candy no era más que un espejo. Se quedó en silencio, lo que decía Albert tenía lógica.

—Grandchester.— Apareció otro agente.

—¿Ahora qué, Brower?

—Hay otro testigo que afirma haber visto otro sujeto entrar al apartamento de Thomas Stevens ayer por la tarde...

—¡Genial! Al parecer todos se propusieron visitar a ese infeliz ayer. ¿De quién se trata?

—Aún no lo identificamos, pero una anciana nos dio la descripción.— Anthony Brower le mostró un dibujo del sospechoso.

—¡Tremenda pista! El garabato de la descripción de una anciana miope de seguro nos llevará al asesino.— Despotricó Terrence y se marchó hecho una furia.

—Señora White, puede irse por ahora, manténgase disponible y no salga del país por el momento.— Le comunicó Albert.

...

—¡Candy! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— Eliza la abordó tan pronto como Candy llegó a la casa.

—¡Ay, Liz!— Se desplomó en llanto en los brazos de su amiga.

—Tranquila, Candy. Todo va a salir bien...

—Mami, ¿a dónde te llevaron?

—¿Estuviste en una celda?

—No, niños, nada de eso. Estoy bien. Vayan a seguir jugando.— Le dio un beso a cada uno y se marcharon.

—¡Muerto!

—Baja la voz, Liz. No sé cómo le diré a los niños... ellos adoraban a Tom...

—Tampoco puedes esconderlo, Candy... Tus chicos son fuertes, inteligentes, estoy segura de que podrán superarlo...

—No lo sé, Eliza. ¿Cómo puedo explicarle a dos niños de siete años que su padre fue vilmente asesinado? ¿Y que yo soy la principal sospechosa?

Eliza no sabía qué aconsejarle ante esas circunstancias. Sólo la abrazó y por solidaridad, se quedó con ella esa noche.

...

—¡Terry! Dichosos los ojos que te ven. Ya ni te apareces por aquí a menos que no te ruegue.

—Vine la semana pasada mamá.— Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y en seguida se sentó en la mesa a digustar de un delicioso almuerzo.

—¿Cómo va todo?— La señora le iba sirviendo a Terry y le hablaba desde la cocina.

—Bien.

—Estás ojeroso y más delgado. ¿Estás durmiendo bien? Apuesto a que no estás comiendo saludable...

—Soy policía, mamá. Como y duermo cuando puedo.

—Eres un pobre esclavo. Lo que necesitas es una esposa que te cuide y te atienda bien. Ya tienes treinta y dos años... deberías ir pensando en tener hijos...

Terry ya no le hacía caso, desde que cumplió veinticinco años, después que su padre muriera a causa de un infarto, su madre se había vuelto más ansiosa con la vida y siempre repetía la misma letanía una y otra vez.

—Tendré hijos cuando encuentre primero a la madre.

—Pues no veo que hagas el más mínimo esfuerzo por encontrarla.— El celular de Terry sonó.

—Grandchester. Bien. Voy para allá.

—Terry, al menos terminta tu...

—Lo siento mamá, me tengo que ir.— Le dio un beso y se marchó apresurado.

—¿Y ese quién es?— Terry miró con desprecio al grandulón con apariencia de extranjero que esperaba por ser interrogado.

—Ese es Rico García, el garabato que describió la anciana.

—Bien, veámos qué nos tiene que decir _Don Limpio_

—¿Dice que usted no tiene idea de quién es Thomas Stevens?

—Nunca lo he visto.— Declaró el hombre grande y musculoso, de tez hispana, calvo y con un mondadientes en la boca.

—Un testigo asegura que usted estuvo en el apartamento de Stevens en la tarde del sábado.

—Ya le dije que no lo conozco.

—Tal vez estas fotos le refresquen la memoria.— El hombre se puso nervioso y evitó a toda costa mirar las fotografías.

—Lo siento, no se me hace familiar.

—¡Encontramos huellas suyas en el apartamento de Thomas Stevens! Será mejor que vaya cambiando su versión.

—Lo que será mejor es que llame a mi abogado.

Resignado, Terry abandonó el cuarto de interrogación hasta que llegó el abogado del tal García.

—Si usted no conocía a la víctima, ¿por qué estaban sus huellas allí?

—Rico, no contestes. Eso no es más que evidencia circunstancial.

—¿A qué se dedica, señor García?

—Soy prestamista.

—¡Rico!— Lo reprendió su abogado.

—Ah, qué oportuno que usted sea prestamista porque nuestra víctima tenía muchos conflictos de dinero y una gran fama de malapaga.

—Está bien. Ese infeliz me debía dos mil dólares.

—Vaya, hasta que se le va refrescando la memoria. Entonces, Stevens le debía dos mil dólares, usted se dio cuenta que no era más que un pobre diablo y que no recuperaría su dinero y lo mató...

—¡No lo maté!

—Rico, por favor...— Trató de intervenir su abogado.

—Vamos, Rico, la gente mata por muchísimo menos. Digo, yo en tu lugar, si un imbécil me debiera dos mil dólares, yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que me pague, incluso matarlo.

—¡Así es! Ese maldito nunca me dio un centavo y...

—¡Rico! ¡Está tratando de confundirte!

—Usted no tenía esperanza de recuperar ese dinero. Se puso furioso, golpeó a Stevens hasta dejarlo inconciente, pero no conforme con eso, lo arrastró hasta el baño, donde lo hizo tomar agua del retrete, Stevens recobró el conocimiento, usted se asustó y lo golpeó contra el retrete en múltiples ocasiones hasta causarle la muerte...

—¡Suficiente! No tienen prueba de nada...— Tomó la palabra el abogado.

—De hecho sí.— Entró Albert de pronto.

—Hayamos tejido de la piel del señor García en las uñas de la víctima y el pedazo de tela encontrado en una de sus manos también pertenece a la camisa que utilizó el día que asesinó a Tom Stevens. ¿Sigo?— Añadió Albert con ironía.

—Oh, adelante.— Lo instó Terry.

—Se halló ácidos estomacales sobre el cuerpo de la víctima y en el retrete, fluídos que no pertenecían a Tom Stevens según la prueba de ADN. Usted, señor García, luego de asesinarlo, vomitó.

—Estás perdido, amigo. Será mejor que confieses.— Terry fingió simpatía.

_**—¡Tom! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!**_

_**—¡Rico!— Exclamó sorprendido.**_

_**— Hasta que por fin te encuentro. ¿Dónde está mi maldito dinero?**_

_**—Escucha, cálmate...**_

_**—¡Estoy calmado! ¡Estoy malditamente calmado!— Gritó y lo sujetó por las solapas de la camisa.**_

_**—Mira, necesito un poco más de tiempo... Me acabo de divorciar y la manutención de los niños me ha partido en dos...**_

_**—¿Tiempo? Todas los malditos días me dices lo mismo, escucha, quiero mi maldito dinero...**_

_**—¡Tom! ¡Tom!— Llegó alguien tocando la puerta y los interrumpió.**_

_**—¡Candy!— Se sorprendió Tom al abrir la puerta, Rico se había quedado oculto detrás de la puerta.**_

_**—¡Qué bonito te quedó! Los niños se quedaron dormidos esperándote...**_

_**—Lo siento, Candy. No puedo hablar ahora... después te explico... toma, ve y cómprale un helado a los niños...**_

_**—¡Vete al diablo!— ¡Plaf! Lo abofeteó Candy y se marchó, dejándolo con el billete de veinte dólares en la mano.**_

_**Tom cerró la puerta luego de un suspiro, aún tendría que lidiar con Rico.**_

_**—Tú decides, Tommy, o me pagas por la buenas o yo te cobro por las malas.**_

_**—¡No tengo tu dinero! ¡Puedes irte a la mierda!**_

_**Ese acto de arrogancia no fue acertado para Tom. La furia de Rico aumentó más...**_

Terry respiró con alivio, el caso ya estaba cerrado y a Rico se lo llevaban esposado.

...

—Del polvo vinimos y al polvo regresamos. Que descanses en paz, Thomas Stevens.

Llorando, Candy y los niños se despidieron de Tom, para siempre. Era cierto que Candy había dejado de amarlo, pero a pesar de todo, realmente nunca consiguió odiarlo. Después de todo, Tom había sido hasta entonces, su primer y único amor y no todos los momentos fueron amargos. Decidió enterrar allí mismo todos los recuerdos oscuros, los últimos dos años de su convivencia y buscó en su memoria todos los momentos en que él la había hecho feliz. Cuando era un chico dulce y la amaba.

—Ya no lloren. Ahora papi está en el cielo y nos cuida desde allá.

—Pero yo lo extraño mucho...— Dijo Camila.

—Todos lo vamos a extrañar, pero papi siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones.

—¿Puede verme cuando juego fútbol?

—Por supuesto que papi te ve cuando juegas, Taylor.— Conteniendo las lágrimas, logró dormir a sus pobres y desolados niños.

**Una semana después**

Candy había dejado a los niños en la escuela y estaba sola en casa. Abrió el horno para sacar una tarta de cerezas, pues ahora que los niños estaban tan tristes, ella buscaba la menera de complacerlos tanto como le fuera posible y ellos amaban esa tarta.

Puso la tarta sobre la mesa y se quitó las agarraderas. Se lavó las manos en el fregadero y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

—¡Voy!— Gritó y abrió la puerta sin preguntar, jurando que era Eliza.

—Buenos días, señora White...

—Agente Grandchester...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, el último capi del día... ahí tienen a Terry jajajajajaja. Gracias por sus comentarios y hasta pronto!<strong>

**Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>Luego de que se cerrara el caso del asesinato de Tom y que por fin encerraron al culpable, Candy pensó que jamás tendría que volver a ver a ese odioso agente Grandchester. Pero... ¿por qué traía un ramo de flores?<p>

—Disculpe la molestia, ¿tiene un minuto?— ¡Vaya! El pedante también tenía modales.

—Estoy ocupada y mis hijos están por llegar de la escuela, sea breve, por favor.— Candy comenzó a emplear la misma actitud arrogante y odiosa que él había tenido con ella desde la primera vez que la vio. En cambio a Terry, le hizo gracia esa actitud orgullosa y fue en ese momento que se fijó en ella por primera vez. Daba la impresión de no sobrepasar los veinte años, aunque sabía que tenía veinticinco. Era delgada y pequeña, se preguntó si esa larga y abundante melena no le pesaba. Sus ojos eran bastante expresivos, él dedujo que no le caía bien, aunque estaba conciente de que no había hecho nada por causarle otra impresión. Se fijó en sus rasgos delicados, la naricita respingada y orgullosa y esas pecas, estaban ahí como una infantil rebeldía.

—Yo... vine a ofrecerle una disculpa. Sé que fui un poco rudo, pero debe comprender que sólo hacía mi trabajo...— Le extendió el ramo de rosas blancas, señal de paz, pero ella no lo tomó.

—¿Un poco rudo? Usted es el hombre más arrogante que he visto en mi vida, me trató como una vil criminal todo el tiempo, lo único que le faltó fue que me atacara a macanazos, ¿o también le pasó por la mente la inyección letal?— Le gritaba y a Terry le pareció gracioso la forma en que a veces se ponía de puntitas para intentar decirle las cosas en la cara.

—Por eso es que he venido a disculparme, lamento mucho habérsela hecho pasar mal... lo importante es que ya resolvimos el caso y que el asesino de su esposo está pagando por ello.

—¡Él ya no era mi esposo! Y el que hayan dado con su asesino no cambia nada, yo ahora tengo a dos niños de siete años desolados y no sé si algún día tenga el valor de revelarles la forma en que su padre murió...

—Lo lamento, señora White.— Verdaderamente conmovido, Terrence le extendió el ramo de rosas una vez más.

—¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Y llévese sus flores!— Lo empujó con todo y el ramo, algunos pétalos cayeron al suelo y Candy sintió una sensación extraña. Se sintió como si ella hubiera sido una de esas rosas, que al maltratarla, se desintegraba.

—Las flores son para usted, haga lo que quiera con ellas, tírelas, regálelas, a mí no me sirven de nada. Buenas tardes, señora White.— Le dejó el ramo en las manos de mala forma, era un ramo enorme, ella dio un pequeño tropezón por la sorpresa y la forma brusca en que él le entregó las flores. Luego Terrence dio la espalda y caminaba hasta su camioneta negra y pulcra.

—Agente Grandchester.— Él volteó y la miró con ojos inquisitivos. Ella se mordía el labio inferior como una niña arrepentida y avergonzada.

—¿Sí?

—Disculpe. No quise ser tan grosera... es que todo ésto es demasiado para mí. Sus flores... realmente son muy lindas...

—Me alegro que le hayan gustado.— Dijo serio, con su voz grave y profunda.

—Sólo las acepté por eso, porque son lindas y porque es la primera vez que me regalan flores, pero usted me sigue cayendo mal y sigo pensando que es un pesado arrogante.

—Gracias, señora White.— Le sonrió de lado, con todo su arrogante sarcasmo.

—¿Le ofrezco un café?— Terry se desconcertó y la miró como si ella fuera todo un enigma.

—Mientras no intente envenenarme con él...

—¡Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable!

—Le agredecería el café.— Le sonrió y ella le abrió la puerta, sonrió sin que él lo notara.

Terry entró y observó todo el apartamento desde el salón. No era grande ni lujoso, pero estaba limpio, tenía el toque femenino en las cortinas y las alfombras, notó un sencillo comedor de mesa redonda y cuatro sillas, el sofá del salón era en forma de L. En un discreto estante, Terry observó varias fotografías de ella, una era de su embarazo, Terry la observó detenidamente, con diecisiete años para aquél entonces, en su sonrisa aún se reflejaba inocencia y hasta cierto temor en sus ojos, aunque su mirada era risueña. También había fotos de los niños desde que eran bebés hasta la actualidad. Una foto llamó su atención, porque estaba detrás de otra cuando tomó el marco, como si quisieran ocultarla a propósito. En ella estaba Candy en sus dieciocho o diecinueve, los niños debían tener como dos años y estaban en un parque, Terry desdobló uno de los bordes laterales de la fotografía, entonces apareció la imagen de Tom. Terry lo miró con detemimiento, lo que había captado esa foto, era un hombre que de buenas a primeras lucía como un buen tipo.

—Agente Grandchester...

—¿Sí? Disculpe...

—Su café...

—Gracias.

—Le he traído un pedazo de tarta de cereza, espero que le guste...— En un pequeño y mono platillo, Candy le había servido un pedacito de la tarta, en forma de triángulo y le dio una cucharilla.

—¿Usted hizo ésta tarta?— Le preguntó exactamente al primer bocado.

—Sí... ¿por qué?— Se sintió preocupada y curiosa. Con ese hombre tan raro nunca se sabía.

—Porque se nota.— Se metió otro bocadito.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que "se nota"?— Con la boca llena, Terry sonrió, parecía que ella siempre estaba a la defensiva.

—Que se nota que fue hecha en casa. Con amor...— Ver un platillo volador no la habría sorprendido tanto como escuchar esa respuesta.

—Es la favorita de los niños...

—La mía también.— Añadió cuando por fin terminó.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado...

—Siempre digo la verdad, señora White. Es la mejor tarta de cereza que he probado, luego de la de mi abuela, claro.

—¡Oh!

—¿A qué se dedica?— Le soltó de pronto.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué más hace? A parte de cuidar a los niños...— Le sonrió, en muestra de confianza y dio un sorbo a su café.

—No mucho... voy al instituto por las noches... estoy buscando empleo y... hago tartas y entremeces... es un pasatiempo...

—Interesante, ¿qué estudia?

—Estoy por terminar... es un curso de asistente de oficina... bueno, secretarial, asistente de oficina es sólo una forma más bonita de decirlo...

—Es bueno que haya tomado esa decisión, la felicito.

—Gracias... sólo trato de abrirme paso en la vida, de ser alguien...

—Sabe que no me agrada cuando la gente dice eso.— Una vez más Terry logró desconcertarla por completo.

—Disculpe, pero no lo entendí...

—Que la gente diga que está estudiando para "ser alguien". Desde el día que nacemos ya somos alguien, estudiar sólo nos educa y nos abre algunas puertas, pero seamos lo que seamos, siempre seremos alguien.

—Tal vez tenga razón... pero no es suficiente...— Sus ojos se aguaron.

—¿Le gusta lo que estudia?

—Bueno... sí... es algo sencillo y hay bastante oportunidad en ese campo...

—¿Le apasiona?

—Eh... no precisamente, pero...

—Pero no le agrada tanto como hacer tartas, ¿verdad?

—Eso sólo es un pasatiempo...

—No creo que sea sólo eso. Algo tan bueno, con tanta dedicación no puede ser un simple pasatiempo. Usted puso el corazón en esa tarta... le brillan los ojos cuando habla de ello y la vi ponerse ansiosa cuando probé el primer bocado...

—Tiene razón... pero no todo el mundo lo aprecia de la forma en que lo hace usted... puede que sea mi pasión, pero para el resto del mundo yo sólo sería "la chica de las tartas".

—¿Eso le avergüenza?

—No a mí directamente... pero a mis padres... o delante de la gente que hablan con orgullo sobre sus trabajos bien remunerados... y yo no osaría interrumpir su conversación para hablar de pasteles...

—Sin embargo, usted tiene más oportunidades que ellos.

—Usted es experto en confundirme, agente Grandchester.

—Lo que usted hace, es algo suyo, único. Puede que ellos sean profesionales, pero todos tienen algo en común, todos van a fiestas, a eventos, a todos les gusta el postre y en todo eso entra usted, porque no hay evento ni fiesta sin entremeces, es algo que puede hacer desde su casa, usted misma puede ponerle el precio, puede comercializarlo como desee y es su propio jefe.

—Bueno, no le niego que le he sacado algún dinerito a las tartas... pero necesito algo más seguro y viable... ¿entiende?

—¿Ha pensado en poner su propia respostería?— Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y se perdieron un rato en los recuerdos amargos.

—He soñado con ello desde que tengo memoria... cuando me atreví a decírselo a mis padres...— No terminó de contarle, sus lágrimas cayeron.

—Tenga.— Terrence le ofreció un pañuelo.

—Disculpe. Siempre he sido llorona, lo siento...

—No tiene de qué disculparse. Espero de corazón que pueda tener su repostería. Tendrá un cliente fiel conmigo. Gracias por el café y la tarta, debo irme.

Candy lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Agente Grandchester, espere. Tenga.— Le dio el resto de la tarta.

—Gracias, pero... usted dijo que era para sus hijos...

—Puedo hacer otra, llévesela.— La sonrisa tan amplia y sincera de ella conmovió a Terrence enormemente.

—Gracias.

—Ah, tenga.— Le dio entonces una tarjeta de presentación.

—Delicias Candy...— Leyó él sonriendo.

—En caso de que tenga una actividad... o si conoce a alguien que tuviese alguna fiesta, ya sabe...

...

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres mi ídolo! ¿Y qué más pasó?

—Nada, Liz. Sólo tomó café y probó mi tarta...

—¿Sólo eso? O sea... ¿no quedaron de verse...?

—¿Pero te has vuelto loca? Él sólo vino a disculparse por ser un... no sé ni cómo describirlo.

—Destestable, déspota, arrogante, pesado... pero no puedes negar que está re-buenote. Él y su compañero...— Eliza se mordió los labios con lujuria.

—Yo me divorcié recientemente, Liz. Los niños acaban de perder a su padre y créeme, yo no quiero saber más de los hombres, ni de chicos guapos y encantadores. De ahora en adelante, lo único que me importa son mis hijos y mi futuro.

—Bueno, me parece bien por ahora... pero... tarde o temprano tienes que rehacer tu vida, eres joven... tal vez te enamoras otra vez y tienes esa boda que siempre soñaste...

—¡Eso nunca! Yo no me vuelvo a casar nunca, Liz. Es más, no creo que soporte la idea de volver a convivir con un hombre.— Dijo tajante y Eliza dejó el tema.

Tocaron la puerta y Candy fue toda nerviosa, le pidió a Eliza que la acompañara, con tantas sorpresas, ya no se sentía segura de nada.

—Buenas tardes...— Otra vez un hombre vestido de traje, seguro otro poli que venía a fastidiarla, pensó ella.

—¿Es usted Candice White?

—Sí... ¿Ahora de qué se me acusa?

—Soy George Jonhsson, agente de seguros. Estoy aquí para notificarle que puede reclamar en cualquier momento el dinero de la póliza de seguro de su fallecido esposo...

Candy había olvidado totalmente ese asunto. Los cincuentamil dólares que la ubicaron como sospechosa número uno del asesinato de Tom.

—Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca, Candy. No todo podía ser tan malo.

—¡No voy a tocar ese dinero!

—¿Estás loca, verdad? Candy, por primera vez tienes la oportunidad de tener una mejor vida, de darle un mejor porvenir a tus hijos... y estás pensando en musarañas.

—No quiero nada de nadie y mucho menos de ese viejo asqueroso.— Sintió escalofríos al recordar al padre de Tom.

—Entiendo que sientas rabia, Candy, pero no estás siendo razonable... estás decidiendo por ti y por los niños y eso no es justo...

—Tienes razón. No tocaré ese dinero. Lo congelaré en una cuenta para que lo utilicen cuando sean mayores de edad... o para que puedan costear sus estudios en caso de que yo no pueda...

—Quisiera golpearte a veces, Candy. ¿Que no lo ves? Con ese dinero puedes cumplir tu sueño. ¿Por qué no abres la respostería de una vez? Así tienes tu propio negocio y podrás ofrecerle a tu hijos mucho más que cincuentamil dólares congelados en una cuenta por los próximos once años.

—No se me había ocurrido...

—¡Duh!— Eliza le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

...

—¡Terry! No te esperaba... ni siquiera he hecho el postre...

—No te preocupes mamá, yo he traído el postre ésta vez.— Le mostró la tarta que Candy le había dado.

—¡Oh!

Su madre le servió patatas y costillas de ternera a la barbacoa. Terry era hijo único, buscaba siempre dentro de su apretada agenda un espacio para su madre que se había quedado totalmente sola. A pesar del vacío que había dejado Richard Grandchester, Eleanor se mantenía jovial y alegre a sus cincuenta y cinco años. Tenía los mismos ojos azules de su hijo, aún era guapa y elegante, su cabello era rubio y corto. Tenía un lunar cerca de los labios que rompió muchos corazones en su época.

—Mmm. ¿Dónde compraste esta tarta? Está deliciosa.— Eleanor cuidaba de su figura, pero ese rinco manjar había tentado a servirse otra ración.

—No la compré. Me la regalaron.

—Pues Dios bendiga las manos que la hicieron y por favor, pídele la receta.— Era gracioso ver como Eleanor hasta se chupaba los dedos.

—No creo que ella quiera darte la receta, puedo encargar una para ti...

—¿Ella?— Sonriendo y dejando de comer por un momento, Eleanor miró a Terry con curiosidad.

—Sí. Es una repostera que conozco.

—¿En serio? ¿Es tu amiga?

—No...

—Bueno, debió tener razones para regalarte la tarta...

—Sí. Hacer las paces conmigo.

—¿Hacer las paces? ¿Alguna novia con la que te habías peleado?

—No, mamá. Era la sospechosa principal de un asesinato.

—¡Oh!— Eleanor por poco se atraganta con el último pedacito de tarta.

—Ya se cerró el caso y ella era inocente. Arrestamos al responsable.

—¿y por qué te regaló una tarta?

—Porque fui a ofrecerle una disculpa. Reconozco que no fui muy amable cuando la interrogué.

—Pues debe tener un corazón de oro si te dio esta tarta porque conociéndote, apuesto que le hiciste la vida de cuadros.

—Por eso fui a disculparme. También le llevé unas flores...— Comentó sin darle mucha impotancia al asunto mientras tomaba el resto de su jugo.

—¿Le regalaste flores?— Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, mamá, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante?

—Pues... te disculpaste, le llevaste flores, ella te regaló una tarta... ¿es soltera?

—No.

—¡Qué lástima!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me habría gustado conocerla... pero no creo que a su esposo le haga gracia que la invites a casa, ¿no?

—No lo sé. Fue a él al que asesinaron.

—¡Dios! Tienes el mismo humor negro de tu padre. ¿Ella era sospechosa de matar a su esposo?

—Digamos que sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pues ya estaban divorciados.

—Vaya... pobre chica... oye, ¿y es guapa?

—¿Por qué tanto interés, mamá? Sólo es una chica, como cualquier otra.

Terry luego analizó lo que dijo en silencio. Realmente Candice White no se parecía a ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido antes. Ella... tenía algo especial. Estaba claro que era una mujer hecha y derecha, pero... era ingenua, como si a pesar de sus vivencias a penas estuviera saliendo al mundo. Buscó en su memoria más detalles de ella. Recordó su cabello largo hasta el trasero, pocas mujeres, sobre todo a su edad lo llevaban así de largo. Recordó su boquita directa y peligrosa, esos labios rojos y jugosos, también lo altiva que alzaba la nariz cuando se enfrentaba a él. Su figura delgada y pequeña, las caderas acentuadas y redondeadas, el pequeño y respingado trasero y sus pechos que se erguían cuando ella se ponía de puntillas para gritarle sus verdades en la cara. Luego, la adoración con que hablaba de sus tartas, el brillo en sus ojos cuando él la había halagado, hasta notó sus mejillas ruborizadas. En definitiva, Candice White no era cualquier chica.

—No cualquier chica puede hacer una tarta como ésta...

—Me tengo que ir, mamá.

...

**Tres meses después**

Candy había comprado un establecimiento local en el cual iniciaría su negocio. En el mismo centro de New York City. Era cierto que se había gastado los cincuenta mil dólares en su totalidad, pero su repostería era amplia, hermosa, estaba completamente equipada, Eliza la había ayudado con la promoción, pues había estudiado administración de empresas y mercadeo, así que Candy contaba con su propia página web, aunque a penas estaba empezando. Después de las tres de la tarde, la repostería estaba en todo su apogeo, el lugar era muy frecuentado por universitarios, ejecutivos o personas que sólo iban de paso y no se resistían a las delicias que podían verse desde las puertas de cristal.

Había un televisor para entretener a los clientes mientras degustaban un buen postre o esperaban por su pedido, aunque los que se adueñaban del televisor por las tardes eran Taylor y Camila. Tener negocio propio tenía sus ventajas, nadie podía quejarse de que sus hijos estuvieran ahí y Camila había mostrado interés por lo que ella hacía, ayudaba a Candy a decorar pasteles, Taylor prefería acompañar al repartidor a entregar los pedidos que se solicitaban a domicilio.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Candy se sentía feliz. Se había graduado del instituto y había completado su práctica gracias a las conexiones de Eliza, aunque no ejercía su carrera, lo aprendido le había servido para administrar su repostería y poseía el título, en caso de que el nogocio no marchara bien, ella tendría más opciones.

—¡Cookie!— Llamó al chico del delivery. Era pelirojo y flacucho, algo bajo, pero simpático y muy diligente.

—Mami, ya Cookie se fue.— Dijo Taylor y Candy miró la hora, ya eran las seis.

—¿Se fue? Pero... se supone que debía llevar éste pedido...

Candy se quedó contemplando un enorme pastel y varias bandejas de pastelillos y bocadillos de corte frío. Era una orden grande y la habían pagado por adelantado... Ni modo, la entregaría ella misma.

Dejó a los niños en la repostería, con Patty, a la cual le había ofrecido empleo de medio tiempo, pues a veces Candy no daba a basto para atender a los clientes y encima preparar las órdenes. Patty era una gordita simpática que al menos tenía conocimientos básicos de repostería.

Guardó los entremeces en el auto, era modesto, tenía ya unos doce años de edad, pero lo consiguió a buen precio y al menos durante el mes que hacía de haberlo comprado, el cacharro se estaba portando bastante bien.

Comprobó otra vez la dirección donde debía entregar el pedido... Departamento de policía de Nueva York...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, les digo que Terry va entrando a la vida de Candy de forma natural y real, no es un amor de esos a primera vista o extremadamente fantasioso y aunque en momentos de otra impresión, créanme que a Terry no le será tan fácil conquistar a Candy... y ya verán por qué a medida que lean.**

**Gracias por comentar: RENECIA CONTRERAS, Dulce Lu, soadora, skarllet northman, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, Dali, Olgaliz, Erika L, AngieArdley, thay, ladygmimi, LizCarter, gatita, norma Rodriguez, Guest, Olga P.**

**Que tengan un excelente domingo!**

**Wendy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>Candy llegó hasta ese departamento de policía sintiendo escalofríos, no tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Iba cargada con un pastel y varias bandejas de entremeces. Muchos policías estaban en su faena y nadie parecía prestarle atención o darle una mano.<p>

—Disculpen... ¿ a dónde debo llevar ésto?

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó un policía calvo y gordinflón con recelo.

—Es un pedido para una fiesta...— Sacó la cara detrás de las bandejas, pues entre la caja del pastel y demás ella a penas se veía.

—¡Ah la fiesta! Tome el elevador, es en el tercer piso.

—Gracias.— Lo dijo en un tono intencionado, ya que la bola de grasa pelona ni siquiera le ofreció ayuda.

Haciendo maromas, llegó hasta los elevadores, entró y le pinchó al botón del piso tres. Cuando al fin llegó, notó que en efecto había una fiesta, había policías uniformados y otros de más rango que vestían traje o vestimenta informal, Candy asumió que tal vez estaban en su día libre.

—Lamento interrumpir, ¿pero dónde dejo todo ésto?— Su voz desesperada llegó a los oídos de uno de los agentes.

—¡Candice!— Exclamó con sorpresa y en seguida fue hasta ella para echarle una mano.

—Agente Grandchester...— Le sonrió, dejando que él tomara varias bandejas.

—¡Oh! Pensé que la orden no llegaría nunca. Pueden poner todo en aquella mesa.— Dijo una mujer policía, Candy leyó el apellido "Marlowe" en su uniforme.

—Disculpe los incovenientes, mi repartidor se fue más temprano...

—No se preocupe, por estas delicias, vale la pena la espera.— Susana Marlowe, la rubia de ojos azules tomó un pastelillo y lo comenzó a degustar con éxtasis. Muy pronto, otros compañeros se acercaron a la mesa y atacaron los entremeces.

Susana se alejó con otro grupo de compañeros, pero Terry se quedó junto a Candy.

—Entonces lo lograste... pusiste tu repostería.

—Sí... hace a penas unos meses...

—Te deseo mucho éxito.

—Gracias, Agente Grandchester.

—Terry.— La corrigió

—¿Y qué celebran?

—Bueno, es una despedida, nuestro jefe de policía se retira.

—Ah... bueno, siga disfrutando de su fiesta, Agente... Terry.

Candy se fue sin decir más y Terry sintió sin saber por qué una sensación de abandono por la forma en que ella cortó la conversación y se despidió. Era raro, porque Terry en sí no hablaba mucho y no era muy sociable, pero sin embargo, con Candy se le hacía fácil entablar conversación, aunque sólo hubieran conversado una vez. Volvió a la fiesta con poco ánimo, de pronto, Terry estaba harto de todo, no se sentía cómodo ahí. Buscó a Albert con la mirada, pero el rubio, a diferencia de él, sabía disfrutar y congeniar con todo el mundo.

Candy llegó a su auto, ya eran las siete y treinta y la repostería cerraba a las ocho, no le gustaba que Patty tuviera que hacer el cierre sola y sobre todo dejar a sus hijos por mucho tiempo.

—No... no... ¡No me hagas esto!— Candy golpeó el volante.

—¡Prende maldita chatarra!— Lo golpeó una vez más.

—Candy...— Alguien la llamó y dio un golpesito en el cristal.

—¡Qué!— Gritó de mal talante y luego se arrepintió cuando vio de quién se trataba. Bajó el cristal para atenderlo.

—¿Necesita ayuda?— Terry se ofreció.

—Disculpe por haberle gritado. Es que estoy cansada y además mis hijos están solos con mi ayudante...

—Si quiere puedo llamarle una grua... o darle un aventón...

—No, gracias... yo ya llamé a una amiga. Vuelva a su fiesta.— Amablemente lo rechazó, pero él le abrió la puerta del auto.

—Dígale a su amiga que yo la llevaré, no se preocupe por su auto, tengo un amigo que puede hacérselo llegar a su casa ésta misma noche.

—Ya le dije que no es necesario que... ¡oiga!— La tomó del brazo y la sacó del auto.

—No puedo irme y dejarla ahí a su suerte, permítame llevarla, por favor...

—"Por favor". ¿Me lo está pidiendo o me lo está ordenando?

—Le ordeno que _por favor_, me deje llevarla.

—No, _gracias_.— Le contestó sarcástica.

Terry se quedó mirándola divertido. Es como si tratara de descifrar a esa mujer y a la vez, descifrar por qué le importaba si su amiga la recogía o si se quedaba ahí varada. _Porque eres un policía y te comprometiste a servir y proteger,_ le dijo su conciencia.

—¿Qué tanto me mira?

—Usted me recuerda a alguien...

—Ah, no me diga... será por eso que me hace la vida de cuadros cada vez que puede.

—Me recuerda al chihuahua que tenía mi madre, pequeño y rabioso como usted hasta se llamaba casi igual que usted...

—Si yo le dijera a qué me recuerda usted...— Un aguacero comenzó a caer en ese mismo momento.

—Me lo dice luego.— La levantó y la cargó corriendo hasta su camioneta Ford RAM. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y la sentó ahí, de nada le valieron las pataletas.

—Usted es... es tan...— Estaba ardiendo de coraje.

—Sí... suelo dejar a las mujeres sin palabras... que le puedo decir... es parte de mi encanto.— Le sonrió de lado y encendió el motor mientras Candy aún lo miraba perpleja.

—¡Usted es insufrible!

—Póngase el cinturón.— Le ordenó, deteniéndose de pronto.

—No tengo por qué soportarlo...

—¡Ni lo sueñe!— Le advirtió asegurando su puerta con el botón automático, frustrando el intento de Candy por bajarse de la camioneta.

Se puso el cinturón de mala gana y se quedó en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, como una niña caprichosa.

—A usted debieron darle buenas zurras cuando era niña.— Comentó él para romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—No es muy difícil deducirlo. Es malcriada, necia y respondona. Le gusta desafiar la autoridad.

—Y usted debe tener un expediente interminable de quejas de los cuidadanos.

—¿Usted cree?— Mantuvo la vista en la carretera.

—¡Ah! Es un arrogante, prepotente, déspota y tiene aires de grandeza.

—¿Por dónde me dijo que queda su repostería?— Se detuvo en una intercción, las opciones eran seguir directo o doblar a la derecha o izquierda.

—Usted lo sabe todo, averígüelo.— Terry giró bruscamente a la izquierda, el camino estaba oscuro, sólo habían árboles y un pasto muy crecido.

—¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué se detiene aquí?— Candy moría de miedo.

—Si no me dice dónde queda su dichosa repostería, la dejaré aquí mismo.

—Usted no sería capaz de...

—Oh, no me tiente...

—¡Está bien! Tome la carretera principal otra vez y gire a la derecha...

—Ve que todo es más fácil si coopera.— Ella no dijo nada y se bajó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Entró a la repostería y le dijo a Patty que podía irse. Realizó el corte de caja del día, apagó las luces y salió con sus hijos.

—¿Qué pasó con el auto, mami?— Preguntó Taylor.

—Está averiado. Tendremos que caminar un poco.

—¿Y si un bandido nos roba?

—¡Por Dios, Camila!— La reprendió y en ese momento, Terry tocó la bocina de su camioneta.

—Pensé que ya se había ido.— Candy estaba molesta, sin ninguna razón.

—¿Cómo voy a irme y dejarla a usted a su suerte, de noche y con dos niños? Súbanse.— Dijo con una sonrisa y en seguida los niños abordaron la parte trasera.

—Niños, bájense.

—¿Pero por qué, mami?— Protestó Camila.

—Porque no deben montarse en el auto de un extraño.

—Pero el agente Grandchester no es un extraño...— Dijo Taylor.

—No se preocupen, si mami no quiere subir, la dejaremos.— Terry arrancó el auto y sólo condujo un poquito para asustar a Candy.

—¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree que hace?— Tanto Terry como los niños soltaron las carcajadas cuando la vieron correr detrás de la camioneta.

—¿Va a subirse o no?— Derrotada, ella se subió.

En diez minutos estuvieron en su casa. Los niños ya habían bajado de la camioneta, pero ella estaba luchando por desabrochar su cinturón.

—Espera. Suele quedarse atascado.— Para ayudarla, Terry se había inclinado sobre ella, quedando sus cuerpos muy cerca y Candy sin saber por qué se puso muy nerviosa. Pudo percibir su olor, su cercanía la hizo sentir escalofríos, casi se quedó sin respiración.

—Listo.— Le dijo cuando al fin desatascó el cinturón y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron, se vieron directamente y a Terry se le aceleró el pulso.

—Mami, apúrate, está lloviznando.— La interrupción de Taylor al tocarles el cristal los sacó de ese trance.

—Ya voy, no se mojen... Gracias.— Se dirigió a Terry una vez más y se bajó por fin. Terry no se fue hasta verla que abriera la puerta del apartamento, cuando lo hizo, entonces él iba a arrancar, pero otra vez, Candy se dirigió hacia él.

—¿Le gustaría cenar con nosotros?

—No quiero molestar...

—Sí, quédese, Agente Grandchester, mi tía Eliza dice que usted está re-buenote...

—¡Camila!— Las mejillas de Candy se quemaban de vergüenza y Terry la miró con una sonrisa cínica mientras levantaba la ceja.

—A la tía Eliza le gustan todos los hombres...

—¡Taylor!

—¿Y a su mami qué le gusta?— Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de pánico por lo que pudieran contestar sus hijos.

—A ella le gusta que prueben su comida.— Contestó Camila.

—Entonces los acompañaré a cenar.— Apagó el motor y se bajó.

Terry notó que el apartamento de Candy ahora estaba mejor amueblado y equipado. Lo había redecorado y a pesar de la sencillez, se veía el amor con que hacía todo. Candy no era el tipo de mujer que iba comiéndose el mundo, ambiciosa, hambrienta de éxito y admiración. Candy era Candy, era apasionada y auténtica, además de bella, reconoció.

—¿Le gusta el fútbol?— Le preguntó Taylor, pues él y Camila no lo habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra mientras Candy se internaba en la cocina.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Qué bien! A mi papá también le gustaba el fútbol. Yo tengo todos sus trofeos, ¿quiere verlos?

—Claro.— Acompañó al entusiasmado niño a su cuarto, estaba organizado y Terry pudo percibir el olor de las sábanas recién lavadas, no había dudas de que Candy era una mujer dedicada.

—Este es mi papá cuando jugaba fútbol en la escuela... y aquí está con todo el equipo.— Taylor le mostraba los trofeos y las fotografías, era evidente que estaba orgulloso de su papá, no se explicó cómo ese hombre le había fallado a una mujer como Candy a unos chicos tan encantadores.

El niño tenía a Terry embodado hablándole de sus pasatiempos, del fútbol, incluso de su padre y su madre, por un momento ambos se olvidaron de la niña, no se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba en la habitación. Terry vio que se había ido a la suya y mientras Taylor seguía entretenido con sus cosas, él tocó la puerta de la niña, aunque estaba abierta.

—¿Se puede?— La pequeña sólo asintió.

—¿Por qué estás triste?

—Porque extraño a papi...— Sus tiernas lagrimitas se derramaron. A Terry se le rompió el corazón.

—Sabes, yo también extraño a mi papá.

—¿Tu papá también se murió?

—Sí y mamá y yo nos quedamos muy tristes porque lo extrañábamos mucho, pero un angelito me dijo que no me podía poner triste porque mi papá ya no estaba porque entonces él también se pondría triste y no podía volar con los otros ángeles, así que dejé de estar triste para que mi papá fuera un ángel feliz y me cuidara desde el cielo.

Candy iba a llamarlos para cenar en ese momento, pero se detuvo cuando escuchaba a Terry hablar, escondida, lloró por aquellas palabras y sonrió entre lágrimas.

—¿Entonces ahora mi papá cuidará también a mi mami y ya no le pegará?— Esa pregunta impactó a Terry, rompiéndosele el corazón nuevamente.

—No. Ya nadie le podrá hacer daño a tu mami.

—¿Te gusta mi mamá?— Lo puso nervioso con su pregunta.

—Tu mamá es una buena persona...

—¿Y tú piensas que es guapa?— Insistió.

—Tu mami es preciosa, como tú.

—Yo soy igual a ella. Sólo mis ojos son como los de mi papá.

Pasaron al comedor. Candy había preparado unos tacos deliciosos, también burritos. Bueno, realmente, ella sólo había preparado la carne molida, pues las tortillas las había comprado hechas, el queso ya venía rallado y no era una ciencia picar la lechuga y el tomate.

—Imagino que no es lo que usted esperaba, pero yo no soy buena en la cocina, yo sólo sé hacer postres...

—Todo está delicioso, Candice. Gracias.

—Sea sincero, Terry.

—Siempre digo la verdad. Mi abuela decía que el secreto estaba en el corazón que se le pone a algo... y honestamente... quiero más.— Ni corto ni perezoso, Terry se preparó otro par de tacos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los niños se retiraron al salón para ver televisión y Candy se puso a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos.

—Te ayudo.— Terry se arremangó la camisa.

—No es necesario...—No le hizo caso y prácticamente le quitó el trabajo.

Al no tener de momento nada qué hacer, Candy se dedicó a observarlo. Aún lavando platos, ese hombre se veía extremadamente viril. Miraba sus brazos, los músculos se le contraían cuando pasaba la esponja con precisión. Era un poco más alto que Tom... recordó también que Tom, lejos de ayudarla con las tareas de la casa, mejor le ponía más platos con total desdén.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Eh?— Despertó de los recuerdos.

—Te suele pasar a menudo. Te desconectas del mundo.

—Es que... nunca había visto un hombre lavar unos platos con tanta dedicación.

—Un hombre hace lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.

—¿Usted es casado?

—Si ese fuera el caso, yo no estaría aquí contigo, Candy.

—Es verdad... ¡qué estúpida soy!— Se rió nerviosa.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

—Yo...

—No suelo ser muy comunicativo. Aprovéchame ahora.

—¿Tiene hijos?

—No, Candy. Nunca he estado casado y no tengo hijos. Tengo una ahijada.— Sacó su billetera y le mostró la foto de una niña rubia de ojos celestes.

—Es muy linda.

—Gracias. Candy... ¿qué te motivó a tener hijos y casarte tan joven...?— Ella se tensó.

—Impulsos de adolescencia. Tom... era el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela, era encantador... yo... yo sólo era Candy White y por lo único que me volví memorable en la escuela fue cuando todos se enteraron que me había quedado embarazada... yo... sólo estuve con él una vez, no pensé que fuera a haber consecuencias y yo estaba loca por él, no pensé en nada más cuando... cuando lo hicimos...

—¿Te arrepientes?— Muchas personas le habían preguntado lo mismo alguna vez.

—De mis hijos no, pero... no me volvería a casar jamás. Nunca más me entregaré a un hombre.— Dijo con los ojos aguados, pero con determinación.

Terry notó que había en ella un gran dolor, una tristeza y una desilusión latente en sus ojos todo el tiempo. Se preguntó que tan grande fue su infierno para tomar esa decisión siento tan joven, renunciar al amor.

—Lamento que te hayan lastimado tanto, Candy.— Él tomó su mentón y ella sintió que su contacto la quemó. Ese gesto era tan tierno... ella no recordaba la última vez que había recibido una caricia, sólo recordaba los golpes y de pronto, le apartó la mano de su cara de forma inesperada.

—¡No me toques!— Terry se sorprendió, incluso ella misma.

—Candy...

—Lo siento... es que... no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor...

—Está bien, perdóname...— Ella de pronto comenzó a llorar amargamente, él sacó otro pañuelo y se le acercó otra vez.

—Sólo te voy a limpiar la cara, no te voy a lastimar... ¿está bien?

—Ujum...— Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, como si en vez de un gesto tan dulce, él la estuviera torturando. Por alguna razón, Terry sintió un odio visceral por Tom. Cómo pudo llevar a esa pobre chica a eso, sumirla en el temor de esa manera.

Candy le inspiraba protección. Era frágil, pequeña, ingenua. Una chica indefensa, jamás pudo haberse defendido de un tipo tan grande y robusto como Tom. ¿Y cómo pudo ese infeliz lastimarla? ¿Cómo pudo él mismo pensar que ella sería capaz de matarlo?

Seguía mirándola con los ojitos cerrados y esos labios apretados que ahora le despertaban el deseo de besarlos. Quiso refugiar su cuerpo pequeñito en el suyo, unas ganas enormes de abrazarla. Pero eso no era correcto, a penas se conocían y ella tenía secuelas de maltrato, rompería la poca confianza que ella le tenía si se atreviera a cruzar la línea, a tentar su suerte.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya...— Dijo él y ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Claro, te acompaño.— Caminó junto a él hasta la puerta.

—Candy... ¿qué tienes para mañana en la noche?— Lo pensó muchas veces antes de hacerle la pregunta.

—Yo... nada, ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría invitarte a cenar... hay alguien que te quiere conocer...

—¿A mí? ¿Quién?

—Ya lo verás mañana, ¿qué dices?

—¿Puedo llevar a los niños?

—Claro que puedes llevarlos, te estoy invitando a cenar no a un antro.

—Está bien...

—Bueno, te recogeré a las nueve y no olvides la tarta de cereza.

—No lo haré...

—Adiós.— Se le acercó, un impulso le pedía que la besara, al menos en la mejilla, se moría por besarla... pero no lo hizo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí les dejé el nuevo capi que espero que les haya gustado. Por si alguna aún no la notado, esta historia está clasificada Drama-Family. Obviamente habrá romance, situaciones eróticas (o yo no sería W. Grandchester) pero el fundamento de esta historia es la familia, situaciones y valores y claro, el amor. Dado que hay dos protagonistas, Candy y Terry, me enfoco en sus vidas tanto en conjunto como individual, por eso también disfrutarán de algunas situaciones del rol de Terry como policía en las que no se alude a Candy directamente.<strong>

**Gracias por comentar: Olgaliz, Candice Graham, Ellie Romero Urban, Mazy Vampire, Dali, gatita, Luisa, ladygmimi, norma Rodriguez, skarllet northman, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, RENECIA CONTRETRAS, LizCarter, Dulce Lu, Guest, amo a terry**

**Hasta mañana!**

**Wendy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

><p>Cuando Candy cerró la puerta, se quedó en el mismo lugar un rato. Pensando en esa sensación que tenía cada vez que estaba con Terry. Le caía mal, la mayoría del tiempo, pero otras veces se mostraba amable, encantador, <em>encantador<em>... esa palabra le producía escalofríos. Se preguntó por qué sentía que se le cortaba el aire cuando él estaba cerca, por qué cuando se despidió juraba que iba a besarla y sobre todo, por qué ella estaba esperando que la besara. Bueno, él era un hombre guapo y lo que le despertaba era el deseo, ella era de carne y hueso y luego pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía deseo. El único hombre en su vida había sido Tom, con él había conocido el deseo y muchas sensaciones, pero con el paso de los años, esa llama se fue consumiendo y al final, hasta las cenizas se las había llevado el viento.

También analizó en lo enigmático que era Terrence Grandchester. Le hacía muchas preguntas sobre su vida personal, pero él no hablaba de la suya, no a detalle. Le había dicho que era soltero y sin hijos y ella se preguntó por qué... porque era verdad que era una piedra en el zapato cuando se lo proponía, pero también podía ser un encanto, era extremadamente atractivo y a su edad ya debía estar casado y tener al menos un hijo... Pero... él sólo dijo que no era casado, no que no tuviese una novia o alguna conquista... una de esas parejas con las que sólo compartes la cama... bueno y eso a ella qué más le daba. No podía olvidar la forma en que él había tratado cuando la interrogó por la muerte de Tom, se había lanzado sobre ella y le clavó los dientes como un tiburón. Pero luego llegó con un ramo de flores y se disculpó... habían conversado y él había halagado su tarta, la había alentado a abrir su propio negocio y se había indignado cuando se subestimaba a sí misma. También la había socorrido cuando su auto se averió, la llevó hasta la repostería y la esperó para dejarla en su casa con sus hijos, segura. Pero él era un policía, eso lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otra persona en necesidad... ¿o no? Pero la había invitado a cenar...

Cuando regresó al salón, los gemelos se habían quedado dormidos, ella los cargó hasta su cuarto y los acostó. Estaban pesados, crecían a pasos agigantados y muy pronto no podría con ellos, dejarían de ser sus bebés. Después de acostarlos los besó a cada uno y los contempló dormidos. Dentro de unos años, Taylor sería un chico guapísimo como su padre, Candy rezó para que tuviera mejor suerte en la vida y que Tom lo cuidara desde arriba. La dulce Camila le recordaba mucho a ella, sólo que Candy siempre se esforzó para que la niña sintiera que era amada y nunca fomentó el favoritismo ni la competencia entre ella y su hermano. A Taylor le gustaba el fútbol y las matemáticas, a Camila el baile y el maquillaje y cada uno era especial tal como era.

...

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo servir?— Con su sonrisa amplia y amable, siempre optimista y positiva, Candy saludó a un grupo de doctores que visitaban la repostería.

—Me han dicho que aquí venden las mejores tartas... ¿será que tiene de moras?— Era una mujer, vestía su uniforme de médico, debía tener unos treinta años.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quiere una muestra?— Candy le dio un pedacito en un papelito de seda.

—Mmm... Deme dos pedazos para llevar... es más, deme una orden completa... mmm.— Aún se saboreaba.

—Yo me voy a lo clásico, a mí deme un pedazo de tarta de manzana y un café término, por favor.— Ese era un doctor, ya rondaba sus cuarenta.

—Claro. Patty, un café. Negro, por favor.— Le gritó, pero sin sonar estridente y sin quitar la atención de la clientela.

—¡Vaya! Que sorpresa, Candy... con que ahora estás de repostera...

—Buenas tardes, Annie. ¿Qué te sirvo?— Candy notó que su hermana no había cambiado nada, pero no le dio importancia a su comentario, total, ella estaba justo donde quería estar.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?—Preguntó sonriendo la que había comprado la tarta de moras. Annie se quedó callada, mirando a Candy con su acostumbrado desdén, pero Candy tampoco contestó nada.

—¿Qué le apetece hoy, _doctora _White?— Candy marcó la ironía en el título, haciendo énfasis en su título _superior_.

—Hola, tía Annie.

—¡Tía Annie!— Los niños la habían saludado al llegar de la escuela, Cookie los recogía siempre a las tres. La cara de Annie se desfiguró y todos los ojos de sus compañeros la miraban intrigados.

—¿Son tus sobrinos, _Ann_?— Le preguntó el doctor cuarentón.

—Sí. Ella y mamá son hermanas.— Se apresuró Camila. Annie seguía sin hablar.

—¡Genial! Déjeme decirle que el talento y la belleza lo llevan en los genes. Tienen unas manos benditas.— Las halagó a ambas, pues Annie era cirujana plástica y las manos de Candy hacían verdaderas delicias.

—Gracias. ¿Ya te decidiste, Annie?

—Sí. Un brownie sin nueces, por favor— Mientras Candy despachaba la orden, los demás compañeros de Annie se habían ubicado en una mesa.

—¿Deseas algo para tomar?

—Un cappuccino estaría bien. Supe lo de Tom, lo siento mucho.— Comentó sólo por decir algo.

—Sí. Fue algo inesperado... ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?

—Pues... supongo que bien... ¿cuánto te debo?

—No te preocupes. Va por la casa.

—¡Oh! Gracias...— Guardó nuevamente el billete de diez dólares y se fue a la mesa con sus compañeros. Luego de que comieron, Annie se marchó con ellos y ni siquiera le dirigió otra mirada a Candy.

A las siete y treinta, la respostería cerraba para el público. Candy dejó a Patty y a Cookie marcharse y realizó el corte de caja, agradeciendo a Dios que el negocio se estuviera manteniendo a flote. Cerró la repostería y con sus niños se montó en el auto que había rentado, pues el suyo se encontraba en el taller. Se fue a casa a prepararse ella y sus niños para la cena que tendría con Terrence.

—Mami, con éste vestido no me veo guapa...— Se quejó Camila luego de que Candy se hubiera esmerado arreglándola.

—No es el vestido, es que tú eres fea.

—¡Cállate, Taylor!

—¡Hey! No quiero discusiones y por favor, quiero que se comporten cuando estemos en casa ajena, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mami.

—¡Muy bien!— Dijo con firmeza y le acomodó la camisa de cuadros y botones a Taylor.

El niño se fue a ver televisión mientras Candy se arreglaba, en cambio Camila siguió a Candy a su habitación.

—¿Cuál de los dos?— Le mostró a la niña dos vestidos y ella estaba aún en ropa interior.

—Ninguno de los dos.— Respondió Camila y Candy puso gesto de asombro.

—¿Ninguno? Pero... son nuevos...

—Deberías ponerte un jean, la tía Eliza dice que te hacen un trasero de infarto...

—Tú tía Eliza no sabe lo que dice y voy a hablar con ella seriamente...

—Pero ella siempre luce muy guapa...

—Bueno, sí... tienes razón. Pero es que... ¿un jean? Todo el tiempo estoy en jeans...

Candy hablaba para sí misma. Buscó en el armario un jean azúl oscuro, uno nuevo que la entallaba perfecto. Ahora sólo quedaba combinarlo de una forma que no se viera demasiado informal. Siguió escarbando en el armario. Dio con una blusa color aqua, era de poliester, con una cubierta de encaje blanco, sin mangas y entallada en la cintura, caía sobre sus caderas en un corte redondo y ondulado. Se puso un collar de perlas blancas con sus aretes a juego y unos zapatos de tacón de punta también en color aqua, no recordaba la última vez que había usado tacones y había olvidado la sensación de estrenar ropa nueva.

Candy se aplicó una base facial para eliminar el brillo, se maquilló los ojos con sombra del mismo color de la blusa, se los delineó con un lápiz negro y se puso rimel, luego se aplicó un labial rosa brillante en los labios. Se soltó su hermosa melena y la imagen que le devolvió el espejo era capaz de sacar a cualquier mujer de la depresión.

—Ahora sí le vas a gustar a Terrence...— La niña lo dijo con emoción y un vivo orgullo. Pero ese comentario tuvo una reacción negativa en Candy.

—Camila, no me puse guapa para Terrence. Es sólo un... _un amigo_ que nos ha ayudado y...

—¿No te gusta el Agente Grandchester?

—¡No!— No fue su intención gritar ni exhaltarse, pero le preocupó la idea de que sus hijos malinterpretaran las cosas.

—Pero tú sí le gustas a él...— Candy parpadeó.

—Él... ¿él te dijo eso?

—Dijo que eras una buena persona y que eras linda.

—Ah... fue sólo un cumplido.

—Pero yo creo que sí le gustas...

Candy sintió pánico en ese momento. No le agradaba el entusiasmo de Camila, incluso Taylor se refería a él con admiración. No podía dejar que esas ideas siguieran fluyendo en la cabeza de sus hijos. Tampoco quería que Terrence malinterpretara las cosas. Ella había aceptado su invitación por agradecimiento y amabilidad, pero si él estaba pensando que necesitaba un hombre y que estaba desesperada por encontrar un nuevo padre para sus hijos, estaba muy equivocado. Tomó el teléfono. Lo llamaría para cancelarle, miró la hora mientras marcaba el número, aún faltaban diez para las nueve... con un poco de suerte...

—¡Mamá! ¡Llegó el agente Grandchester!— Gritó Taylor y su plan de escape quedó frustrado.

Camila fue corriendo a recibirlo, Candy caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, estaba nerviosa y tensa.

—Buenas noches, Candy... — Terry la saludó con una sonrisa que ella nunca le había visto antes, luego se quedó mudo mirándola, como si no la hubiese visto nunca.

—Buenas noches...— Lo dijo en un tono tan serio y seco que a ella misma le sorprendió. Pero se fijó bien en él. Tenía una camisa de vestir negra, manga corta y un jean azúl oscuro, zapatos de vestir también negros. Se veía guapísimo, ella pudo apreciar bien sus brazos musculosos, hasta le pareció más joven.

—Te ves... si me permites el cumplido, te ves muy guapa.

—Gracias.— Le sonrió con las mejillas naturalmente ruborizadas.

—Mi mami se puso muy linda para que usted...

—Camila, ve por tu abrigo.— Candy la interrumpió antes de que la niña saltara con alguna barbaridad.

Dado que los niños estaban muy entusiasmados, Candy trató de serenarse, era solo una cena, ¿qué podría salir mal? Además, no tendría por qué volver a ver a Terry después de eso... Ya estaban saliendo de la casa para abordar la camioneta de Terry.

—¿No se te olvida algo?— Terry le sonrió con travesura, esa sonrisa que le restaba varios años a su edad y levantó una ceja, ese gesto arrogante era su marca oficial.

—No... yo... ¡la tarta!— Giró en sus talones, pero por torpeza olvidó que llevaba tacones y por poco se cae.

...

—Mamá, ya llegamos.— Se anunció Terry tan pronto como entró, Candy se quedó detrás de él, aún con los tacones que tenía, podía ocultarse perfectamente a sus espaldas.

—¡Terry!— Su madre lo recibió llenándolo de besos, aún tenía el delantal puesto.

—Mamá, basta...— Fue gracioso ver a Terry avergonzarse. Camila y Taylor se reían a escondidas.

—Lo siento. Buenas noches.— Con una sonrisa afectiva, la señora posó su mirada en Candy.

—Mamá, ella es Candy White.

—Mucho gusto, señora...

—Eleanor. Bienvenida, querida.— para su sorpresa, la señora le dio un beso en la mejilla. Candy se ruborizó, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de afecto tan repentino y espontáneo.

—Y estos son sus hijos, Taylor y Camila.

—Hola.— Le sonrieron los niños con algo de timidez.

—¡Hola! ¿Quieren dulces?

—¡Sí!

—Mamá, ¿no es mejor que cenemos primero?

—Terry, como se ve que has olvidado lo que es ser un niño.

—Ojalá ella lo hubiera recordado en mis tiempos.— Le secreteó a Candy.

—Escuché eso...— Gritó Eleanor desde la cocina donde se había marchado con los niños.

Candy y Terry se quedaron en el recibidor. No esperó esa cálida acogida. Pensó en su madre, en las pocas ocasiones que había visitado su casa con los niños, tenían que quitarse los zapatos en la alfombra, no se podían sentar en los sofás nuevos del salón, tenían prohibido tocar el televisor y por nada del mundo se les podía ocurrir ir a molestar a Annie en su cuarto, ya que estaba "estudiando".

—Otra vez desconectada del mundo...

—¡Oh! Lo siento... tengo ese defecto...

—¿Te sientes cómoda?

—Sí... ¿por qué?

—Te he notado muy tensa.— Su mirada penetrante la estudiaba.

—No estoy acostumbrada a estar en casa ajena...

—Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, no te vamos a comer.— Ella se tuvo que reir.

Conversando, caminaron del recibidor hasta el salón. Candy comenzó a observar todo. El salón era acogedor, los sofás mullidos, pinturas en las pardes y una gran estantería llena de fotos.

—Es mi padre.— Su voz la sorprendió por la espalda.

—Oh... te pareces mucho a él... solo tus ojos son como los de tu madre...— Ella se volteó para decirle eso y se quedó como siempre, prendida de esos mismos ojos y se puso más nerviosa aún porque no sabía que él se encontraba tan cerca de ella.

—¿Este eres tú?— Tomó una fotografía en la que debía tener unos tres años.

—Sí. ¿A que estaba guapo?— Bromeó.

—En aquél entonces sí.— Le respondió con el mismo tono jocoso, él enarcó su ceja. Ella siguió curioseando por las fotografías y dio con una en particular. Era de Terry, en sus dieciocho o veinte, sentado sobre la hierba, con una chica de su edad de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Candy. En ese entonces, su semblante era puro e inocente, en sus ojos se reflejaba amor. Una fotografía podía hablar demasiado.

—¿Es tu novia?— No pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntar.

—Era.— Respondió contundente, el tono de su voz cambió.

—Oh... ¿aún la quieres?

—Eh...

—Disculpa, creo que me pasé de la raya...

—Ella murió.

—¡Oh! Lo siento...— Se avergonzó profundamente.

—No te preocupes. Fue hace muchos años ya.

—Chicos, la cena está servida.— Se apareció Eleanor y salvó ese incómodo momento.

...

—Y tuvimos que despedir al pobre payaso porque Terry estaba a punto de morir de pánico...— Eleanor contaba anécdotas de la niñez de Terry y aunque Candy se divertía, eran los niños los que más gozaban.

—¿Y también mojaba la cama?

—¡Taylor!— Lo reprendió Candy desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—¡Uf! ¡Que si mojaba la cama! Tuve que amenazarlo con contratar a otro payaso para que dejara de hacerlo.

— Y todavía mi madre se pregunta por qué sigo soltero.— Terry suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—Y tú, Candy, ¿a qué le tenías miedo de niña?

—Yo... bueno, cuando era niña, no podía tener la puerta del armario abierto durante la noche... pensaba que ahí se metían los fantasmas o muertos... de hecho, todavía no lo supero...

—Bueno... la oscuridad siempre ha sido terrorífica.

De vez en cuando, Candy se perdía en su mente, jamás tuvo en su propia familia una cena tan amena, ni siquiera en la famosa cena de acción de gracias que hacía su madre cada año. Tomaron el postre y continuaron hablando.

—¿Por qué no van al jardín? Hace una brisa deliciosa. Yo me quedo con los chicos. ¿Quieren ver mis peces?

—¡Sí!— Y como por arte de magia, los niños desaparecieron con Eleanor.

—Es muy agradable tu madre.

—Sí... pero no le des mucha cuerda, puede enloquecerte en cinco minutos.— Conversaban hasta llegar al jardín.

—¡Ay!— Los tacones de Candy se clavaban en la húmeda tierra del jardín.

—Cuidado...— Terry la sujetó de la mano. Fue algo inexplicable lo que sintió. La mano de él la sostenía firme, era grande, fuerte y cálida, no importa que tuviera que maniobrar con sus pies, su agarre la hacía sentir segura.

—No debí ponerme estos zapatos...— Se quejó porque a penas podía caminar y no podía disfrutar del hermoso y cuidado jardín a plenitud.

—Ya sé qué haremos. Siéntate aquí. Le señaló un banco que había en medio de dos gardenias.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te ayudo a que puedas caminar.

—¡No me quedaré descalza!

—No pasa nada. Sólo será un rato.— Terry le sacó los zapatos, sin importar sus protestas. Descubrió unos pies suaves y menudos, los deditos delgaditos y las uñas cortaditas y cuidadas, sin pintura, pero bonitas.

Se puso de pie otra vez y junto a él siguió recorriendo el jardín. Disfrutó de una bonita variedad de plantas y rosas. También había una fuente. Candy movió las manos para ver su reflejo en el agua.

—¡Ñiauuu!— Algo cayó de pronto al agua, salpicándola y asustándola.

—¡Pelusa! ¿Qué haces aquí?— El gato debió haberse asustado y cayó en la fuente. Seguro se asustó por alguna lechuza.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí...— No le quedó más remedio que reirse.

Cansados de recorrer el jardín, volvieron al banco y se sentaron. Candy aún reía por el susto y el salpicón y también por lo furioso que había quedado el gato por haberse mojado.

—Cuando sonríes, te ves muy linda, pero lo haces tan poco...— Terry se lo dijo con total honestidad, mirándola fijo, pero la sonrisa de ella desapareció en ese instante, dándole paso a los nervios y a la inseguridad.

—A veces no hay motivos para sonreir.

—Entonces me alegro que hayas encontrado uno esta noche.

—Sin embargo, no veo que tú tampoco te rías a menudo...

—Será que yo tampoco tengo motivos frecuentes para reir.

Un auto había pasado cerca de la casa con las luces encendidas, iluminando de pronto el rostro de Candy, dándole un aspecto mágico. Terry notó que tenía un pétalo de rosa pegado a la mejilla, debió pegársele luego del salpicón.

—Tienes algo aquí...—Dijo con cuidado, para que no fuera a espantarse, y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella para retirar el pétalo. Lo hizo con delicadeza, sintiendo su tensión y la forma en que ella cerró los ojos y otra vez apretó los labios, como si le costara un mundo soportar ese contacto. Después ella abrió los ojos, que se achocaron con los suyos. Él retiró la mano de su rostro, pero ella se la tomó. Comenzó a examinarla con la suya, se fijó en su palma, en sus dedos y con su dedo índice le acarició la palma. Terry la observaba con curiosidad y se dejó hacer, luego ella lo dejó sin aire cuando le levantó la mano y comenzó a acariciarse el rostro con ella, pero mientras lo hacía, sus ojos cedieron a las lágrimas, rompiéndole el corazón a Terry y despertándole un deseo enorme por protegerla, quería abrazarla fuerte, se moría por darle un beso. Era inexplicable, pero le había surgido una necesidad enorme de probar esos labios. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos...

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Como mañana es un día ajetreado, les dejo el capi ahora de noche. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, son todos bien recibidos. Hoy seré breve, recuerden el consejo que les di en el primer capítulo.<p>

Buenas noches y que sueñen con Terry!

Wendy


	8. Chapter 8

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

><p>A Terry le temblaba todo, como si fuera un chiquillo novato. Nunca antes besar a una chica le había producido tanto miedo, pero es que ella no era cualquier chica, era Candy, el resultado de un matrimonio acabado y un corazón roto. Ella seguía llorando, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, pero el anhelo de Terry seguía creciendo, hasta volverse insoportable. Se lanzó. Unió sus labios a los suyos, en un roce, pero luego quiso más, trató de abrirse paso en su boca...<p>

—¡Qué haces!— Alarmada, ella rompió con el encanto y se puso de pie, con un llanto más fiero y mirándolo como si fuera un depravado.

—Lo siento, Candy... yo sólo... es que...

—Ustedes los hombres no pierden el tiempo, ¿verdad?— Le reclamó alejándose cada vez más. Terry nunca se había arrepentido tanto en su vida.

—No quise ofenderte...

—¿Qué pensaste? "Está sola, vulnerable... la invito a una cena, le hago unas cuantas monerías a sus hijos y ¡pan comido!"— No lo dejaba ni hablar, le ladraba como un perrito guardían.

—Lo siento, Candice, de verdad. No volverá a pasar y por si acaso, yo jamás pensé ninguna de las cosas que mencionaste.— La miró directo, con la expresión endurecida y tragó hondo.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero los chicos dicen que tienen sueño...— A una distancia prudente, Eleanor los interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, mamá, llevaré a la _señora White _y a sus hijos a casa.— Con esa manera tan formal de referirse a ella, Candy sintió que le había devuelto la bofetada.

—Espero que nos visiten otro día.— Eleanor era todo amabilidad, no estaba enterada de la gran nube de tensión que había ahora entre ellos dos.

—No creo que la señora quiera regresar, mamá, su vida es muy ocupada.— Su madre parpadeó sin entender esa respuesta tan ambigua de Terry.

—Adiós, señora Eleanor.

—Adiós, chicos.

Se montaron en la camioneta, los niños se habían dormido en la mitad del trayecto. Candy y Terry no se dirigieron la palabra durante el camino, hasta evitaban mirarse. Llegaron a su casa y ella ni siquiera esperó a que él le abriera la puerta de la camioneta, sino que se apresuró a bajarse, hubiera volado si pudiera.

—Deja que te ayude.— Se ofreció a cargar a los niños hasta sus habitaciones, pues estaban profundamente dormidos.

—No, no te preocupes, yo puedo llevarlos sola...

—Candice, no puedes con los dos, déjame ayudarte...— Insistió.

—Pero es que no es necesario, yo los he...— Sólo con la mirada que él le dio, ella no protestó más. Abrió la puerta del apartamento mientras Terry se echaba ambos niños al hombro. Los dejó a cada uno en su cama, luego Candy se encargaría de desvestirlos y ponerles sus pijamas.

—Gracias.— Le dijo ya en la puerta, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No fue nada. Que tenga buenas noches.— Su tono fue tan seco y se fue sin mirar atrás. Cuando el motor de su camioneta arrancó, Candy sintió que así mismo había salido de su vida.

Luego de cambiar a sus hijos, se fue a su habitación y se desvistió, se metió al baño. Se miró un momento en el espejo del lavabo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo iba bien... la señora había sido una excelente anfitriona que había simpatizado con sus hijos y Terrence... él también se había portado bien con ella, aún cuando habían empezado con el pie izquierdo. Había sido un caballero, a su manera, pero nunca le había faltado el respeto. Fue considerado y _encantador_... otra vez ese adjetivo...

—¡Te odio, Tom! Ni después de muerto me dejas en paz...— Lloró cuando lo dijo y con rabia comenzó a lavarse la cara para quitarse el maquillaje.

Bajo la ducha comenzó a pensar en la cena, en el beso que le había dado Terrence, no hubo nada malo en ello... él había sido muy delicado, había intentado que su boca lo siguiera, buscaba su aprobación, no fue un beso arrebatado ni robado, Terrence sólo le había dado un dulce beso luego de un dulce momento. Y ella lo había arruinado todo. Le echó la culpa a Tom, él la había arruinado por siempre para los hombres.

Esa noche se acostó llorando, entre dolor, vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Pero ya mañana sería otro día y ella tenía muchas cosas por las que luchar y preocuparse, como su negocio. Se levantó a las siete de la mañana, la repostería la abriría a las nueve, era domingo, así que cerraba a las cinco de la tarde y trabaja sólo con Patty, ya que en domingo no se hacían órdenes a domicilio y se cerraba más temprano. Cuando entró al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes, notó sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto, esperó que en las horas que tenía a su favor, esas bolsas debajo de sus ojos desaparecieran.

Cuando salió de la habitación, ya sus hijos estaban en la cocina y tenían todo un desastre, ella respiró profundo.

—¡Estamos haciendo sandwiches, mamá! ¿Quieres?— Le ofreció Taylor, su tierno caballerito.

—Y cómo voy a negarme.— Se sentó en el desayunador y con paciencia esperó a que el niño le preparara su sandwhich de mantequilla de maní con jalea de uva.

—¿Qué jugo quieres, mami, naranja o moras?— Camila levantó ambos galones y sus delgados bracitos parecían que se iban a romper.

—De naranja... y cuidado...— Susurró porque al final se le había caído uno de los galones, pero al estar cerrado, por fortuna no se derramó el jugo.

Comenzó a degustar el desayuno que le hicieron sus hijos como si fuera todo un manjar. Amaba esos momentos y no los cambiaba por nada en el mundo. A veces pensaba en Tom, extrañaba su presencia, pues en esos años se había acostumbrado a él, se sentía extraño dormir sola, pero era cierto también que tenían paz. No habían gritos ni discusiones y desde que ella había inaugurado la repostería, a penas estaban en casa, por lo general sólo llegaban para dormir porque hasta las tareas escolares de los niños se hacían en el negocio, en la oficina de Candy.

—Mami, el próximo domingo tengo partido de fútbol...

—Lo sé, cariño. Mami no se perdería un partido tuyo por nada del mundo.— Besó al niño.

—Invité al Agente Grandchester.— Comentó por último y Candy se ahogó con el jugo.

—Al... ¿al Agente Grandchester?

—Sí...

—Taylor, no creo que el Agente Grandchester pueda ir a tu partido, él es un hombre muy ocupado y...

—Pero él me prometió que iría...— Sus ojitos verdes eran suplicantes, al parecer era muy importante para él que Terry asistiera a ese juego.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, Taylor, pero no te prometo que él vaya...

—Invítalo a cenar otra vez.—Propuso Camila, como si la solución fuera tan obvia y simple.

—Camila... el Agente Grandchester ya no vendrá más a cenar...— Candy quería que los niños se fueran desapegando de Terry, no era saludable que se encariñaran con él, a penas se conocían, ella no estaba lista para ofrecerle a ningún hombre algo más que amistad y luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Candy dudaba que lo volviera a ver alguna vez.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Ya no son amigos?— Se le estrujó el alma por el dolor que había en los ojos de la niña, los ojos de Tom que ella había adorado en algún tiempo.

—Cielo, él y yo nunca hemos sido amigos. Él es un policía que nos ayudó y fue amable porque ese es su trabajo.

—¡No es cierto! Él y yo somos amigos.— Dijo Taylor con vehemencia.

—Bien, dejemos el asunto del agente Grandchester por un momento y vamos a prepararnos que hoy tenemos trabajo.

...

Faltando diez minutos para las nueve, Candy llegó hasta la repostería y abrió, en seguida se puso a trabajar. Los niños fueron a ver televisión y Patty llegó una hora después.

Se concentró de lleno en su trabajo para no pensar en nada más. De vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a los niños y al verlos que seguían tranquilos viendo sus programas favoritos, ella regresaba a la cocina, encargándose Patty del público. Cada vez que los recuerdos de la desafortunada cena con Terry se colaban en su mente, ella trabajaba más, incluso, hasta hizo una excepción y entregó una orden a domicilio.

Cuando se presentó en el mostrador, para poner un par de tartas frescas, se sorprendió al ver a Annie. No iba de uniforme.

—Hola, Candy.— La saludó con cortesía y poco afecto, como siempre.

—Hola, Annie. Los brownies están por salir...

—No te preocupes, no vine por eso...

—Oh...— Exclamó Candy con desconcierto. Si no vino para comprar algo, ¿a qué sería? Porque dudaba mucho que sólo pasara a saludarla.

—Vine para avisarte que mamá los espera el día de acción de gracias, como siempre...

—Ah... pero para eso falta más de un mes... ¿viniste hasta acá sólo para decirme eso?— Candy pensó que con una simple llamada se habría evitado la molestia.

—Bueno, no exactamente... mamá también quiso que te encargara ésto...— le extendió una lista.

—¡Oh! Es una orden grande...— Candy abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sí... es que ya sabes, van a ir nuestros tíos, primos, etc...

—Bien. ¿Quieres saludar a los niños?— Le ofreció porque no se le ocurría ningún tema para mantener una conversación.

—Eh... no. Me están esperando en el auto. Adiós.— Se fuen sin más y Candy siguió en lo suyo. Miró nuevamente la lista... ese día tendría bastante taller.

...

Durante buena parte de la noche y el día, Terry había pensado en Candy, tratando de comprender su reacción al final. Desde que Dorothy murió hacía diez años, Terry había tenido varias novias, pero no se había metido de lleno con ellas, ninguna mujer lo había cautivado o motivado a dar un paso grande y casarse, formar una familia. Había comprometido a Dorothy justo después de haberse graduado de la academia de policías y habían tenido un romance de ensueño desde que iban a la escuela. Ella era dulce, de belleza sencilla y unos melancólicos ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Candy, pero los de Candy no eran tristones como los de ella, los de Candy eran traviesos y vivos. Dorothy estudiaba para ser maestra, le faltaban dos años para completar sus estudios y Terry no se veía de otra forma que no fuera con ella, en una casita bonita, y muchos niños, porque ambos habían sido hijos únicos, así que habían planificado tener al menos media docena de niños, sonrió porque así mismo fue que lo expresó ella. Pero eso nunca sucedió, porque un mes antes de la boda, Dorothy tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Se dirigía a su auto luego de haber salido del centro comercial, cuando iba abrir la puerta para montarse, escuchó unos disparos, por instinto, volteó y se topó con la escena, estaban acribillando a un hombre a tiros... y ella no podía sobrevivir para contarlo, así que a quemarropa, también fue asesinada. Y ese fue el primer caso que tuvo Terrence.

Si ninguna mujer le había despertado el interés, al punto de ser él que insista y ruegue por un beso... ¿qué tenía de especial Candy White? Era una mujer recién divorciada, con dos hijos que a penas aceptaban el hecho de haber perdido a su padre, con muchos conflictos, traumas, problemas... y también era bella, ocurrente, tenía carácter, lo desafiaba, era tierna, dedicada, soñadora y a pesar de su pasado... seguía resultándole irresistiblemente inocente. Pero había sido una mujer maltratada, una mujer que ya no confiaba más en los hombres, una mujer que lo había hecho sentir como un desgraciado cuando se dejó llevar por su corazón y le dio un beso... Candy White era una mujer que se tenía que sacar de la cabeza.

—Grandchester.— Contestó el teléfono de mala gana.

—Lamento molestarte, _bella durmiente_, pero tenemos un caso.

Se paró del sofá de su apartamento con pereza y se cambió de ropa para marcharse y encontrarse con Albert.

—Ahora tenemos un ahogado.— Terry le lanzó una mirada al hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, cuerpo atlético y excesivamente bronceado. Estaba sumergido en la tina, morado e inflado. Habían jeringuillas y botecitos de heroína en el suelo.

—Irónicamente murió ahogado.— Comentó Albert.

—¿Qué tiene de irónico? Mucha gente se ahoga en su propio baño, se corta las venas, se resbala con la cortina y se parte el cuello...

—Sí, pero nuestro amigo era salvavidas. Trabajaba en la Bahía de York Path.

—Bueno, investiguemos si _David Hasselhoff _realmente se ahogó o lo _ayudaron_ a ahogarse.

Inspeccionaron todo el apartamento. La mujer que hacía la limpieza fue la que lo encontró y lo reportó.

—¿Cada qué tiempo usted viene a hacer la limpieza, señorita, Torres...?— Fue gracioso para Terry el pobre español que utilizó Albert para dirigirse a la empleada.

—Todos los lunes, a las nueve de la mañana.— Contestó nerviosa entre español e inglés.

—¿Y es frecuente encontrar al señor Díaz en éstas condiciones?— Albert gesticuló para hacerse entender.

—Muchas veces. Al señor Díaz gustarle las fiestas y las mujeres...— Eso explicaba la tanga colgando en el grifo de la tina, pensó Terry y le guiñó un ojo a Albert.

—¿Entonces el señor Díaz trae a muchas chicas aquí?

—Chicas mayores... con dinero.

—Ahora entiendo por qué un simple salvavidas tiene este apartamento y una empleada de servicio. Por el día es salvavidas y por las noches un _gigolo_.— Cuando Terry dijo eso, la señorita se rió.

—¿Conoce a las mujeres que traía el señor?

—No. Yo sólo conocer a la dueña del apartamento. Miss Sherydan... ella ser mi jefa.

—¿Y la señora Sherydan tiene conocimiento de las _amiguitas_ que traía el señor Díaz?

—¡No! Yo no decir nada o ser despedida.— Se puso nerviosa. Era una morena de pelo negro largo y lizo, ojos grandes y almendrados color marrón y una figura curvilínea.

—Me parece que tendremos que contactar a su jefa...— Soltó Terry y la chica se intimidó.

**En el cuarto de interrogación**

—¡Oh por Dios! Pobre Jimmy...— Dijo la mujer de unos cincuenta años, pero bien conservada, de pelo rubio largo, se secaba unas lágrimas invisibiles cuando vio las fotografías del crímen.

—¿Dónde estuvo usted entre la madrugada de ayer y la mañana de hoy, señora Sherydan?

—En la madrugada yo... estaba durmiendo. Con mi esposo... y por la mañana... estuve en el gimnacio...

—Así que es casada... ¿sabe su esposo que usted tenía un romance con el señor Díaz?— Se notaba lo asqueado que le parecía a Terry esa situación.

—No sé si lo sabe, pero de haberse enterado, le habría besado los pies a Jimmy. Cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de mí.— Echó su melena hacia atrás con coquetería, irguiendo sus pechos de silicona.

—Entonces, ya que afirma que su esposo es un cornudo feliz, ¿sabía usted que su _papichulo_ metía a otras mujeres en _su_ apartamento?

—No lo sabía, pero no me extrañaría.— Contestó con indiferencia.

—Me quiere decir que no le molesta el hecho de que su amante no tenga exclusividad con usted y que meta a otras mujeres al apartamento que paga _usted_...

—Agente Grandchester, yo no soy una quinceañera. Soy una mujer con mis pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y sé perfectamente lo que puedo esperar de un hombre como Jimmy. Si piensa que ésto fue un crimen pasional, entonces enfóquese en alguna novia ilusa y despechada. "Fidelidad", "exclusividad", esas palabras no existen en su vocabulario, él vive de las mujeres, toma de ellas todo lo que ellas estén dispuestas a darle y sobre el apartamento, lo pago con el dinero de mi marido, así que yo no tengo nada que perder. ¿Puedo irme a casa ya?

Las coartadas de la señora Sherydan fueron corroboradas y la dejaron ir, pero la investigación seguía en pie. Terry se fue a su oficina y comenzó a revisar expedientes y otros asuntos, pero no se concentraba en nada. Era demasiado rápido y absurdo pensar que se estuviera enamorando de Candy. La conocía hacía unos meses y solo habían tenido unos encuentros casuales, encuentros agridulces... era cierto que Candy era atractiva y que su dolor le despertara ciertos instintos, pero era totalmente absurdo pensar en el amor... ¿Las ganas de besarla? Bueno, fue algo que le nació de pronto, dadas las circunstancias y había sido un error. Era mejor seguirse enfocando en el trabajo, no quería complicarse la vida con una mujer y menos una con tantos conflictos como Candy.

—Tierra llamando a Grandchester.

—Albert... ¿alguna otra pista sobre el caso del ahogado?— Parpadeó y despejó su mente de las cavilaciones sin sentido que se hacía.

—Aún nada. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Nada, ¿por qué?

—Te noto distraído, más antipático de lo común...

—¿No te has sentido a veces que lo que haces no te satisface?— El rubio lo miró con inquietud.

—Depende... ¿en qué no encuentras satisfacción?

—Realmente no lo sé... no me lo había cuestionado hasta ahora.

—Son cosas que solemos preguntarnos cuando comenzamos a pasar de los treinta. Tal vez... estás muy solo...

—No creo que ese sea el motivo. Siempre me ha gustado estar solo.

—No siempre. Cuando estabas con Dorothy eras diferente...— Albert trataba de tocar el tema con cuidado.

—Eso fue hace diez años, ya lo superé.— Expresó con más seguridad de la que sentía.

—Pero te has quedado en el mismo sitio. Cuando estabas con ella, tenías un motivo para trabajar, luchar, llegar a casa, planes... tenías a alguien que te esperaba, alguien a quien reportarte si ibas a llegar tarde para cenar o si no llegarías... eso es lo que te hace falta, amigo, un motivo, alguien con quien compartir tu vida, alguien constante.

—Alguien constante... ¿alguien para casarme y tener hijos?

—Eso depende de ese alguien. No es una decision fácil y no siempre se acierta...

—¿Cómo supiste que Karen era ese alguien para ti?— Albert se quedó un momento pensando, tomó asiento finalmente.

—No sé si lo supe y todo estaba en mi contra. Cuando yo conocí a Karen, me pareció atractiva desde el comienzo, era ese tipo de mujer con una persoanlidad tan fuerte que no puedes ignorar, que cuando llega, todo lo demás desaparece, pero ella ya estaba embarazada de otro hombre... y otro en mi lugar tal vez jamás se habría liado con una mujer en su situación. Ella no quería nada conmigo y era lógico, decía que no podia poner sus ojos en un hombre estando embarazada de otro. Ese otro hombre no quería ese niño, era un estudiante de intercambio que solo tenía permiso de estudio en Estados Unidos y amablemente le pidió que abortara... Yo llegué a su vida en el peor momento, estaba vulnerable, herida... pero contra todo pronóstico me seguía sintiendo atraído por ella, aún cuando su embarazo era más notorio cada vez y que esa niña que crecía en su interior no era mía. Sólo me quedé a su lado como amigo, la hacía reir cada vez que podia y aunque ella siempre mantenía distancia, yo me enamoraba cada vez más, de sus ocurrencias, siempre ha sido una mujer con mucha personalidad, con un carácter firme y no importa las circunstancias, lo absurdo de todo, yo la amaba, quería estar en su vida, ella me hacía sentir lleno, me motivaba a dar algo más. Cuando nació la niña... ella lloró de emoción y me dijo que éramos padres... "éramos" "porque estuviste ahí, siempre y nunca pediste nada, lo diste todo... ¿quieres ser su papá?" Al año nos casamos y a pesar de los altibajos no me arrepiento. Ella pudo aprovecharse de mí, pudo acostarse conmigo y acharcarme a su hija, pero ella no necesitó hacer eso, porque estábamos destinados a estar juntos aunque todo indicara que no.

—Jamás imaginé que Katherine no era tu hija...

—Genéticamente no, pero es mi hija y es a mí a quien llama papá. Hay mujeres que valen la pena el sacrificio, mujeres que están esperando a que hagas lo que otros no tuvieron los cojones de hacer.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero... hay más evidencia en el caso de nuestro amigo ahogado.— Les avisó el forense y lo siguieron hasta la morgue.

—La causa de la muerte no fue una sobredosis de heroína que lo hizo ahogarse en su propia tina. De hecho, la cantidad de heroína que se se encontró en su cuerpo ni siquiera era suficiente para aturdirlo...

—Johnny... al grano.— Terrence no era muy paciente y además no estaba de humor.

—¿Ves ésta fractura?— Terry asintió cuando Johnny levantó el cadáver para mostrarle el cráneo con costuras e incisiones requeridas en la autopsia.

—¿Vas a continuar o no?— Albert también estaba ansioso.

—Nuestro guardián de la bahía se golpeó la cabeza con algún objeto contundente y debió golpearse muy fuerte porque sufrió una hemorragia... digamos que... murió instantaneamente.

—¿Quieres decir que ya estaba muerto antes de ahogarse...?— Asumió Albert

—Eso es lo que dice la evidencia.— Johnny se comenzó a comer un sandwich como si nada y Terry puso semblante de asco.

Siguieron investigando al tal Díaz, los lugares que frecuentaba, se metieron en su computadora, se metieron a su e-mail, redes sociales y nada, hasta que un archivo les llamó la atención.

—Vaya, vaya... Terrence, tienes que ver esto...— Por los jadeos y gemidos provenientes de la computadora, Terry se imaginó lo que era.

—La vida te da sorpresas...— Murmuró Terry con su sonrisa de lado y burlona.

Fueron nuevamente a la estación y una vez más Terry hacía su interrogación.

—No sé por qué estoy aquí, yo ya decir todo a la policía.

—Creo que usted omitió cierta información importante, señorita Torres...

—Yo no entender...

—_Entonces yo explicarle_.— Se mofó Terry.— Usted tenía una relación furtiva con el señor Díaz, ingenuamente usted pensó que el único inconveniente en su relación era su jefa, la señora Sherydan... pero, usted llegó un poco antes de las nueve éste lunes, tal vez quiso darle una sorpresa a Díaz, pero la sorprendida fue usted al encontrarlo acompañado...

—¡Ya estaba muerto cuando yo encontrarlo!— Se defendió.

—Eso fue lo que usted quiso que creyéramos. Esperó a que las invitadas de Díaz se marcharan y entonces usted lo enfrentó...

**_—¡Eres un maldito, Jimmy!— Le gritó en el baño, él estaba envuelto en una toalla, listo para tomar un baño, sin la menor preocupación._**

**_—Deja el drama, me duele la cabeza.— Puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza._**

**_—Pensé que lo nuestro era en serio... pensé que..._**

**_—¿De verdad? ¡Qué graciosa eres! ¿Cómo voy a tomar en serio a una pobretona sirvienta?— Se rió en su cara y ella derramó un par de lágrimas de incredulidad y humillación._**

**_—¡Yo te amaba!— Le reprochó empujándolo._**

—Accidentalmente, el señor Díaz se cayó, golpeándose el cráneo con el borde de la tina. Usted se asustó, así que le inyectó heroína y como pudo lo metió a la tina, para hacer creer que se ahogó por estar bajo los efectos de la droga, ¿o me equivoco, señorita Torres?

—Se rió en mi cara... se burló de mí...

—Llévensela, por favor.

...

**Varios días después**

—Te pasaste, Candy. El tipo se muestra todo encantador, te invita a cenar con todo y chamacos y tú...

—Bueno, tampoco fue que me invitara a un restaurante para impresionarme, me llevó a casa de su madre...

—¡Con más razón! ¿Tú crees que un hombre que sólo quiere llevarte a la cama te va a presentar primero a su madre? ¡Por Dios, Candy!

—Bueno... es verdad, tal vez exageré, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea un aprovechado... en la primera oportunidad me besó y... ¿qué sería lo próximo que haría?

—Tal vez seguir enamorándose de ti. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso, Candy? Eres una mujer joven y bella y él es un hombre, algo le atrajo de ti y respondió a un instinto muy natural...

—Yo me dejé llevar por mis instintos una vez y mira como terminé, Liz...

—Candy... tienes que dejar que el fantasma de Tom siga forjando tu futuro. Eran otras circunstancias... eran unos niños, solos, inmaduros, no tenían apoyo, pero ahora... ahora eres una adulta, independiente y él es un hombre con una carrera, un trabajo fiable y... se ha ganado la simpatía de tus hijos... ¿qué más quieres?

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa, Liz. Los niños lo idolatran y yo a penas lo conozco hace unos meses. Yo no estoy preparada para una relación, a penas me libré de un matrimonio infernal hace un año...

—¿Pero quién está hablando de matrimonio, mujer? El que tú te hayas tenido que casar en un santiamén porque te embarazaste, no quiere decir que tengas que correr al altar con cada hombre que conozcas. No finalices algo que a penas comienza, Candy. Esas son las mejores etapas de la relación. Conocerse y dejar que las cosas fluyan... ya verás más adelante si vale la pena volver a dar el sí.

Candy pensó que Eliza tenía razón. Ella sabía muy poco de hombres, con Tom todo fue apresurado. No tuvieron un noviazgo normal, fue un empujón al altar, a volverse adultos de la noche a la mañana, convivir cuando a penas se conocían. Y como había dicho Eliza, no tenía por qué correr al altar, nada la obligaría a ello, pues había comprobado que podía salir adelante por sí misma y a pesar de todo, hacía su papel de madre y padre a la perfección. Le pediría una disculpa a Terrence, pero sería honesta con él, no estaba preparada para dar ese paso.

Y hablando de padre... Taylor le había preguntado en varias ocasiones si Terry asistiría a su partido de fútbol... Se sentiría mal por el niño y tal vez se pasaría la noche consolándolo, pero ella no podía dejar que se encariñara más con Terrence. Ella y los niños habían recibido muy poco afecto, a excepción del de Tom, ni siquiera sus abuelos los procuraban y tal vez por eso, al ver que alguien se mostraba interesados por ellos, que les brindaban atención y simpatía, se apegaron tan sorprendentemente rápido a Terrence y a su madre. Pero con Taylor era más complicado, él estaba tratando de hacer con Terry las cosas que solía hacer con su padre, está buscando su figura en él, una figura masculina a la cual idolatrar y compatir sus "cosas de chicos". A pesar de los errores de Tom, siempre había sido cariñoso y atento con los niños, en especial con Taylor, en quien se veía a sí mismo, con él era un poco más tosco y exigente, con Camila era tierno y consentidor, como lo había sido con Candy en su momento.

Aún era temprano en la noche, Candy pensó en llamar a Terrence, disculparse por su actitud exagerada y aclararle que tendría que salir de sus vidas antes de que fuera muy tarde y doloroso. Esperó a que los niños se fueran a dormir y le marcó.

—Grandchester.— Su voz grave la recibió sin ninguna simpatía.

—Terrence... soy Candy...— Se anunció nerviosa.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No... sólo te llamaba para...

—Estoy en medio de una investigación, ¿es importante?

—No... lamento haberte interrumpido.

—¿Candy?— Repitió varias veces, pero ella ya había colgado.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buen día! Un capítulo bastante revelador... por si acaso, noten bien los lapsos de tiempo que he puesto en letra negrita y subrayada en todos los capítulos, el tiempo transcurrido entre las situaciones, aquí nada ha pasado de la noche a la mañana y muchas veces, dar un paso hacia adelante nos lleva a retroceder dos. Bueno, ya éste es el último capítulo hasta nuevo aviso, nos leeremos tan pronto como me sea posible.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un breve análisis basado en mi opinión y en mi idea para con esta historia:<strong>

***Un año de divorcio se basa en el tiempo que tomó el proceso, sumado a que cuando asesinaron a Tom ya tenían varios meses divorciados, un matrimonio que venía acabado desde mucho antes y Candy ya había dejado de sentir amor, deseo y admiración hacia Tom y aunque su muerte le afectó, porque es el padre de sus hijos y lo amó, no quedó devastada, sino que siguió adelante con sus planes y metas. Candy ya estaba terminando una carrera corta de 8 meses, luego de la visita de Terry para disculparse no se volvieron a ver hasta tres meses más en los cuales ya Candy había completado su carrera y tenía su repostería, lo que la lleva a sentirse feliz y realizada en el ámbito profesional, hacer por fin algo que le gusta y que está rindiendo frutos y el no tener a Tom en su vida con las peleas y maltratos es una gran carga que dejó atrás y que puede alivianar sus traumas en gran media, aunque no del todo, pues en el plano romántico, ella tiene mucho que sanar y superar y también situaciones con las que tiene que lidiar con sus hijos en la parte emocional. **

**La historia se está desarrollando en Nueva York y corrupción la hay en todas partes, claro que en algunos países la opresión es más fuerte que en otros, pero todavía no hemos llegado al punto de no poder confiar en un policía en una medida extrema (haciendo referencia a P.R. y a U.S.A.), como todo, hay buenos y hay corruptos, hay personas que nos despiertan confianza y otras no y no tiene que ver con su oficio, así como un policía puede hacerte sentir protegida, otro te puede infundir más miedo que un criminal, todo depente de lo que como individuos transmitamos, la confianza o desconfianza son relativas. (Sólo mi opinión).**

**Las quiero, preciosas y gracias por comentar.**

**Wendy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

><p>Candy había llamado a Terry en un momento inoportuno, pero colgó antes de que él al menos tuviera la opción de decirle que podrían hablar luego. Se quedó en el sofá, aún con el teléfono en la mano, hecha un ovillo, analizando tantas cosas.<p>

Pensó en Taylor y suspiró. Cómo iba a explicarle que Terrence no iría a su partido, al niño le hacía mucha ilusión, podría decirle que estaba ocupado y tal vez él lo entendería, pero no podía explicarle que Terry saldría de sus vidas para siempre, porque las cosas se les habían salido de las manos y habían sido imprudentes. Debió apegarse a su mantra, nada de hombres, sólo su trabajo y sus hijos, no hay espacio para el amor, aléjate de los chicos guapos y encantadores...

Es que resulta... que Terrence Grandchester no es sólo un chico guapo y encantador, de hecho, no es un chico, es un hombre, un hombre que la intriga, que la llena de dudas y que le despierta emociones dormidas... sensaciones ocultas y desconocidas.

Dieron las ocho y treinta de la noche y mandó a los niños a dormir.

—Descansa, cariño, mañana será un gran día.

—No olvides recordarle al Agente Grandchester. Él me dijo que un día me llevaría a un partido de los _Yorkers_ y que _Jeremy Fisher_ me firmará mi balón...

—Bueno... duerme ya y guardas todas esas energías para el partido de mañana.— Lo besó y lo cobijó, le apagó la lámpara para que no notara sus ojos aguados, no tuvo el valor para decirle que posiblemente nada de eso ocurra.

Se fue entonces a ocuparse de Camila, con la cabeza hecha un nido.

—¿Por qué me haces trenzas, mami?

—Para que no se te enrede demasiado el pelo. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—Pero tú no te haces trenzas... y tu pelo siempre está hermoso...

—¿Tú crees? A ver, mete las manos en él e intenta liberar tus dedos.

—¡Ay! Parece soga...

—Ves. Si mami no te hace éstas trenzas, mañana amanecerás con el pelo como soga.— Siguió peinando a la niña y ya cuando sus trenzas estuvieron hechas, la acostó, se quedó mirándola un momento, como si algo preocupara a su hija.

—Mami...

—Dime.

—Cuando tú tenías mis años... ¿tenías novio?— Los ojos se le agrandaron. A esa edad, Candy estaba raspándose las rodillas, enlodándose el uniforme y trepando árboles... por supuesto que no, no tenía novio.

—A esa edad, tu bisabuela me enseñaba a hacer pasteles.

—¿Y no te gustaban los chicos?

—No. Y yo tampoco les gustaba a ellos. Ahora, vamos a dormir porque...

—¿Y cómo sé si le gusto a un chico?

—Camila, linda, ¿podemos tener ésta conversación después?

—¡No! Tengo que saber si le gusto a Archie Cornwell...— Candy no podía creer lo que oía. Sólo tenía ocho años... ¿por qué tanto interés por gustarle a un chico? ¿Será que se había quedado suspendida en el tiempo... que los niños de ahora son mucho más precoces...?

—Y... ¿se puede saber quién es Archie Cornwell?— Candy se lo preguntó con fingida severidad, aunque por alguna razón el asunto le preocupaba, sin saber bien por qué.

—Él... él está en el equipo de fútbol de Taylor...

—¡Ah! ¿Y él te gusta a ti?

—Bueno... sí... un poco, pero no sé si yo le gusto a él...

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No he podido. Taylor siempre está con él y... no me deja jugar con sus amigos.

—Ummm... ¿Y cómo es Archie contigo? ¿Te ha hablado alguna vez?

—Sí... pero sólo fue un ratito porque Taylor le dijo que yo no podía hablar con chicos... es un metiche y ¡lo odio!— Concluyó frustrada.

—No digas eso, Camila. Es muy feo. Tu hermano sólo te cuida.

—Pero no me deja en paz... además, él sí habla con las chicas, ¿por qué yo no puedo hablar con los chicos?

—Nadie ha dicho que no puedes. Taylor sólo está celoso porque te quiere mucho, eres su hermanita y te cuida.

—¡Pues no quiero que lo haga!

—Bueno, entonces habla con él. Ahora, vamos a dormir.— De mal humor, la niña se cobijó y se acomodó de lado, dándole la espalda a Candy.

...

Ya eran las nueve. La inquietud no la dejaba relajarse ni dormirse. Decidió quedarse en el salón y encendió el televisor, tendría que distraerse con algo hasta que le diera sueño... algo que le sacara a Terry de la mente. Encontró que estaban dando un maratón de la serie _Amas de casa desesperadas_, dejó ese canal y fue por un poco de helado, estaba ansiosa.

Cuando se fue a acomodar, con el mando del televisor en una mano y su gran recipiente de helado en la otra, le tocaron la puerta. Se puso contenta. Los sábados solían ser las noches de chicas de ella y Eliza, pero ella le había advertido que Taylor tenía partido y que se acostaría temprano... bueno, al fin y al cabo no tenía sueño, ¡qué más daba!

Tenía una cómoda pijama, pues había entrado el otoño y las noches eran más frescas y frías, se puso sus pantunflas y abrió la puerta de par en par con una gran sonrisa que se congeló en un segundo.

—Terrence...— Pronunció su nombre como si tuviera diez sílabas.

—Disculpa la hora... me quedé preocupado, ¿está todo bien?— En su semblante se notaba que estaba cansado, la mirada que le daba era inquietante. La tensión era tan apabuyante y los latidos de ambos se aceleraban demasiado.

—Sí... todo está bien, lamento haberte molestado innecesariamente...

—¿Qué era lo que querías, Candy?—A Terry le gustaba ser directo y tomarla siempre desprevenida.

—Yo... quería hablar contigo, disculparme y... ¿me dejas cambiarme de ropa?

—No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy cansado.— Aún seguía en el marco de la puerta.

—Lo que te tengo que decir no puede esperar más, tengo que decírtelo cuanto antes.

Dado el tono de su voz, Terry no objetó más. Se quedó en el mismo sitio y entonces Candy apareció cinco minutos despues con una ropa más o menos decente.

—Disculpa que no te invite a pasar, mis hijos ya están dormidos y no se ve bien que...

—Entiendo. Mira, Candy... yo la verdad estoy demasiado cansado, acabo de cerrar un caso... pasé por aquí porque pensé que te había pasado algo, pero me alegra saber que no. Sobre la disculpa, no te preocupes, soy yo quien te ofrece una. Tal vez tenías razón, no debí haberme tomado tal atrevimiento y abusar de tu confianza, lo lamento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.— Ella se quedó mirándolo, sin interrumpir, no había tenido la oportunidad.

—Terrence... tú no hiciste nada malo. Es sólo que... yo no estoy preparada para una relación y no debí reaccionar de esa manera, sé que fue injusto, perdóname por las cosas que te dije... el haberte comparado con todos los hombres...

—Entiendo tu posición, no hay nada que disculpar.— Hizo un ademán de marcharse, pero los ojos aguados de Candy lo retuvieron.

—Terrence, hay algo más que te quiero decir...— En ese momento sí que estaba luchando contra el llanto.

—Habla.— La apuró. Sentía rabia, rabia de tener que mantenerse frío y distante cuando lo que quería era tenerla cerca y consolarla.

—Mis hijos te han tomado mucho cariño, en especial Taylor... te has portado muy bien con nosotros... y tu madre... realmente la pasamos muy bien con ella— Un par de lágrimas se derramaron inevitablemente y el nudo que ella sentía era cada vez más fuerte, así como fuerte era el deseo de Terrence por estrecharla en sus brazos.

—¿Dijo algo que te hizo sentir incómoda?

—No. Todo lo contrario. Terrence... como tú sabrás, no tengo una buena relación con mi familia, ni con el padre de Tom, mis hijos no conocen el cariño de ninguna persona a excepción del mío y de su difunto padre... Tu llegada a nuestras vidas, tus atenciones... han hecho que inevitablemente ellos te idealicen... Taylor está buscando impresionarte todo el tiempo, como lo hacía con su padre y Camila... fantasea con la idea de que estamos enamorados y eso... eso es dañino porque... yo no puedo dar un paso así, yo estoy dañada para los hombres, Terrence y discúlpame si en algún momento dejé que malinterpretaras las cosas, pero... en estos momentos no puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi amistad...

La voz era temblorosa, las lágrimas le caían y se morían en los labios que ella mordía y apretaba para pelear contra los sollozos.

—Candy... lamento ocasionarte tantos problemas, no fue mi intención y por favor... no llores, no llores más. Yo saldré de tu vida, no me volverás a ver si eso te deja más tranquila, pero no llores...— Le levantó el rostro, sosteniéndola por el mentón. Y de nuevo esos ojos verdes, ahora cristalinos se fundían con los suyos y lo único que podía sentir era un amor puro, como el que había conocido con Dorothy... aunque con Dorothy, había sido un sentimiento tranquilo, se sentía en paz a su lado, pero con Candy... todo era turbulencia, pasiones, todo era impredecible.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar de llorar...

—Pues haz el intento, no puedo verte llorar.

—¿Por... por qué?

—Porque eso me dan ganas de besarte y no puedo.— Sus sollozos se congelaron, la boca parecía no querérsele cerrar y sus ojos reflejaban tanto asombro que Terry estuvo a punto de estallar en risas.

—Yo... yo pensé que los hombres o... odiaban el llan... llanto.

—Cuando lo hacen por histéricas y para manipularnos sí. Bueno, ahora que ya no estás llorando... me voy. Buenas noches.

Se fue. Ella se quedó parada en el mismo sitio, su mente había perdido la dirección, caminaba en círculos sobre un terreno de follaje inmenso. Irónicamente, era ella la que había deseado el beso.

No fue hasta la madrugada que Candy al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, pero un par de horas más tarde, aún muerta de cansancio física y emocionalmente, se econtraba hacieno desayuno. Tenía migraña, su cabeza estallaba luego de la previa conversación con Terry y la posible reacción de su hijo cuando ella le dijera que él no iría al partido.

—Taylor, come un poco más.

—Se nos va hacer tarde, mamá, ¡ya vámonos!— El niño ya tenía su uniforme puesto, estaba desesperado y ansioso.

—Camila, ¿ya no quieres más?

—No.

—Bien, lleva tu plato a la cocina y vámonos.— Cuando ya estaban en la puerta para irse...

—¡Mamá! ¿Llamaste al Agente Grandchester?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Va a ir?— Preguntó más ansioso aún.

—No, Taylor, lo siento... él es un hombre ocupado y...

—Sí, claro. ¿Podemos irnos ya?— Su tono fue algo malcriado, pero Candy sabía que más que enojo, su hijo se sentía defraudado.

—Pero te ha dejado algo...— Le dijo Candy al recoger un sobre en la rendija de la puerta. Le pasó el sobre al niño que lo abrió con poco interés.

—¡Boleto para ver a los _Yorke_r_s_!— Su semblante se iluminó nuevamente y recuperó la alegría. Candy agradeció a Dios y a Terrence por haberle salvado el día.

...

—Bueno, chicos, no se preocupen... ya tendrán mejor suerte para el próximo partido.— Los animó el entrenador, pues el equipo de Taylor perdió y él niño estaba realmente molesto.

—¡Perdedor!— Le dijo un niño del equipo contrario, empujándolo. Pero Taylor no era la clase de chico que podría tomarse como el blanco de los abuzones, Taylor tenía un carácter fuerte y poca tolerancia, le respondió golpeándolo en la cara, el puño fue directo al ojo.

—¡Arrgg! ¡Mamá!— El otro chico comenzó a llorar.

—¡Taylor! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— En seguida, Candy fue a su lado, asustada y nerviosa.

—¡Me llamó perdedor!— Gritó.

—Pero esas no son formas de resolver las cosas. Te he enseñado a ignorar los comentarios fuera de lugar.

—¡Oh! Theo, cariño... ¿estás bien?— La regordeta madre del chico se acercó.

—Me duele, mami...

—Disculpe, señora. ¡Qué vergüenza! Taylor, por favor, discúlpate...

—¡Qué disculpa ni qué nada! Se ve la educación que usted le da a su hijo. Esto no se quedará así, ¿dónde está el entrenador Martin?

—Estoy aquí... ¿qué sucede?— Se presentó el señor Martin con una sonrisa cordial.

—Sucede que éste chico es un abusador. ¡Mire cómo lastimó a mi hijo!

—Yo ya ofrecí una disculpa, son cosas de niños y... fue su hijo quien lo provocó primero...— Lo defendió Candy. Se armó tremenda dísputa y los tres hablaban a la vez. Taylor estaba airado y decepcionado. Camila sólo se quedó cabizbaja, mirando a Archie de reojo.

—¡Quiero que lo suspendan del próximo partido!— Exigió la mujer.

—¡Qué! Entranador Martin, usted no puede permitir eso... éste chico lo empujó, lo provocó...

—Pero su hijo no es el que tiene el ojo morado, señora White, no puedo justificar esa acción...

—¡No lo estoy justificando! Sólo pido que tome una acción menos severa... entienda que el fútbol es demasiado importante para Taylor...

No importó cuánto Candy luchó, Taylor fue suspendido del próximo partido y el que se suponía sería un día tranquilo en familia, fue todo un caos. Se subieron el auto en silencio, las caras largas. Candy respiraba profundo, las cosas no estaban marchando bien. Pero no podía dejarse vencer tan pronto. Ella no podía reemplazar la presencia de Tom en sus vidas, ahora ella tenía un doble rol y era su responsabilidad mantener la paz en sus hijos, no quería que tuvieran una pre-adolescencia turbulenta, ya habían sido sometidos a muchos cambios.

—Bien, sé que estamos cansados, que estamos molestos porque perdimos, pero no nos podemos rendir, ¿o sí?

—Ya vámonos a casa, mamá...— Taylor lo dijo con desdén, mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

—¿A casa? ¿No prefieren que los lleve a _Chuck E. Chesse's_?

—¡Sí!— Dijo Camila, pero Taylor seguía desinteresado y ya Candy no encontraba qué más hacer.

—Taylor, si quieres podemos invitar a uno de tus amigos...

—No sé si a Archie le den permiso...— Dijo titubeando y Camila cuando escuchó ese nombre le brillaron los ojos.

—Bueno, aún no se han ido, le podemos preguntar...

Como aún estaban en el estacionamiento, Candy se bajó un momento y arregló todo con la madre de Archie, en autos individuales se reunieron en el mencionado lugar. Con la compañía de Archie, la pizza y las máquinas de juego, muy pronto Taylor y Camila olvidaron el mal rato del partido.

...

Las cosas estaban más o menos tranquilas. Candy se encontraba en la repostería, preparando la orden que le había encargado su madre. Como era día de acción de gracias, muchas personas no trabajaban, la repostería estaba abarrotada y Candy parecía un pulpo. Patty le había suplicado que le diese el día libre para pasarlo con su familia y Candy tuvo que convencer a Eliza de que la ayudara al menos despachando al público, ya que estaba libre de su trabajo.

—¡Uf! Al fin un respiro. A éste paso, creo que te harás millonaria muy pronto.— Dijo Eliza acercándose a Candy en un momento en que la repostería se había vaciado.

—Ni creas... no me quejo, pero no todos los días son así...

—¿Y qué ha pasado con tu amigo el poli?

—Liz... ¿por qué tú dañas el momento?— Candy puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—No me digas que... ¡Candy! ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada, Liz. Sólo le pedí disculpas y le aclaré las cosas... le dije que no estaba preparada para darle algo más que una amistad y que...

—¡Lo_ friendzoneaste_!— Gritó indignada.

—Bueno, Liz, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Que le dijera, estoy aquí con los brazos abiertos, toma lo que quieras... tengo dos hijos, Eliza, dos hijos que son demasiado listos y se dan cuenta de todo... si yo aceptara una relación con Terrence... ellos quedarían devastados si al final no resulta, tendrían que enfrentar otra separación... y además... no sé nada de ese hombre, ¿qué tal que resulte ser otro Tom?

—Bueno, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, tienes razón. Tienes que pensar en los tres...— Alguien entró a la repostería en ese momento, el sonido de la campana al abrirse la puerta les avisó.

Candy no esperó ver a su madre ahí. Se quedó paralizada de pronto. Su madre siempre la había hecho sentir nerviosa y todavía Candy reaccionaba como cuando era una chiquilla que buscaba desesperadamente su aceptación.

—Buenas tardes, mamá... ¡qué sorpresa!— Le sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo... veo que estás muy bien establecida...— Le sonrió.

—Gracias a Dios, sí... ¿recuerdas a Eliza...?— Se le iban las palabras, siempre era lo mismo, no tenía tema de conversación para su familia.

—Sí, la recuerdo...

—¿Cómo está, señora?— La sonrisa de Eliza fue apretada y el saludo masticado.

—Muy bien. ¿Trabajas también aquí?— La pregunta sorprendió a Eliza.

—No. Vine a echarle una mano a Candy...

—¡Oh! Bueno, pero supongo que sí llegaste a terminar la universidad...— Candy y ella se miraron con complicidad.

—Sí, señora, terminé, aunque si llegaba a saber de los beneficios de un negocio propio hubiera seguido los pasos de Candy.— Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

—Mami, ¿no tienes el cargador de mi tablet...?— Los niños irrumpieron de pronto.

—Taylor, Camila, saluden a la abuela...— Los niños voltearon hacia la señora, con poca familiaridad.

—Hola. ¿No me van a saludar?— Más que afecto, la señora se mostraba indignada.

—Hola, abuela...—Murmuraron secamente.

—Hoy cenarán en casa, toda la familia estará ahí, también sus primos...— La doña trataba de animarlos, pero ellos se mostraban indiferentes, pues no se puede cocechar lo que no se ha cultivado.

—¿Vamos a ir a casa de la abuela? ¿Pero por qué, mami?

—Porque es día de acción de gracias y la familia se reune, Camila.

—¿Y no podemos hacer la cena en casa?

—No, Taylor. Nuestra casa es muy pequeña...

—Pero ahí podemos jugar en paz sin que...

—¡Suficiente! Vayan a la salita.— Se retiraron.

—Y bien, Candy, ¿tienes listo lo que te ordené? Estoy contra el reloj...

—Claro que sí.— Candy le puso sobre el mostrador varias bandejas de entremeces, distintas tartas y pan.

—Gracias. Los espero a las siete...— Se estaba yendo.

—Eh, mamá...

—¿Sí?— Volteó hacia su hija.

—Son ciento cincuenta dólares...— La voz de Candy fue titubeante y la señora parpadeó con perplejidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Estás cobrándome?— Candy se tensó mientras Eliza observaba todo con los ojos como platos, a punto de reventar.

—Es una orden grande, mamá, si fuera una orden personal, sólo para ti...

—A ver, Candy, te estoy invitando a casa para la cena y tú me estás cobrando algo de lo que tú y tus hijos también disfrutarán... ¿a caso yo te voy a cobrar la cena?

—Mamá, este es un negocio que a penas está comenzando y de verdad...

—Negocios son negocios, señora, no podemos abusar...

—¡Eliza!— Le reclamó Candy con los ojos suplicantes.

—¡No, Candy! Ya estuvo bueno. Usted, desde que Candy se casó jamás le ha dado nada, nunca le dio la mano cuando ella estuvo en necesidad y sólo porque la invita a su casa por compromiso en las fiestas tiene la desfachatez de hacer una orden de semejante tamaño y que se la den gratis...

—¡Ja! ¡Esto es el colmo! Mira niña, en las cosas de familia...

—¿Familia? Familia es lo que usted no ha sabido ser para su hija. No olvidaré nunca la forma en que la trataron y le dieron la espalda cuando...

—Eliza, por favor...— Imploró Candy con los ojos aguados.

—No, déjala que siga... de modo que tú piensas que no he sido una buena madre... que he sido la culpable de tu mediocridad...— Esa última palabra desató la furia de Candy, había sido bastante tolerante.

—¡No soy ninguna mediocre! Tengo mi negocio y saqué a mis hijos adelante y además, si a ti te va tan bien en la vida, ¿por qué no puedes pagar ciento cincuenta miserables dólares, eh?— Le gritó con la mirada cristalina y furiosa.

—Sabes qué, Candy... Cada día me decepcionas más.— Se fue dejándole toda la orden.

—Lo siento, Candy, no debí haberme metido, pero es que de verdad...

—No te preocupes, Liz... de todas formas, yo no tenía ganas de ir a esa cena...

—Sí, pero ahora... ¿qué haremos con todo ésto?— Eliza señalo las cajas con los entremeces y las tartas.

—Bueno... es día de acción de gracias... hagamos una oferta...

—Buena idea... que tal... ¡Tres por uno!

...

— Pensé que vendrías con Candy y los chicos... ¿no los invitaste?— Eleanor había preparado una bonita cena para acción de gracias, pero al parecer, como hacía muchos años, comerían ellos solos.

—No, mamá.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Porque ella me pidió amablemente que la dejara en paz.— Le sonrió con ironía, pero el rostro de Eleanor se desencajó.

—No entiendo... pensé que...

—Pensaste mal. Haz de cuentas que nunca la conociste y ya está.— Respondió ácido.

—Y tú, Terry... ¿podrás hacer de cuentas que tampoco la conociste?

—Joder, mamá, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? Sólo viste a esa mujer una sola vez... ¿qué fue lo que te impresionó tanto?

—Seguramente lo mismo que a ti que traes ese genio de perros hoy.— Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Disculpa, mamá, no fue mi intención responderte así, es sólo que he tenido mucho trabajo y...

Eleanor sintió que algo faltaba en la vida de su hijo, algo que estaba reflejando esa noche y que no lo dejaba en paz.

—_Terrence_...

—¿Qué?— Respondió con pereza, como cada vez que lo hacía cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Candy?— Terry inhaló y exhaló.

—Mamá, Candy es una mujer complicada... ella tiene muchos problemas, viene de un matrimonio abusivo y no confía en los hombres, no está interesada en tener ninguna relación, así que deja de maquilar con esa cabecita de celestina que tienes...

—¿Tú querías una relación con ella?

—No lo sé... tal vez...

—Las cosas que realmente valen la pena cuestan mucho, Terrence.

—Mamá, sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es no. No voy a hostigarla, no voy a rogarle ni a convencerla de nada...

—¿Aún cuando ella te necesita tanto?—Lo dejó sin palabras.

—Ella no me necesita. Está muy bien y...

—No está bien. Necesita apoyo, necesita cariño, ella y los niños necesitan afecto. Ella necesita que alguien llegue y construya lo que ha sido destruído y ella también siente algo por ti...

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

—Porque si le fueras indiferente, ella no se mostraría temerosa y reservada. Sólo tiene miedo de que la lastimen, eso es todo.

—¿Y yo qué puedo hacer?

...

—Entonces... ¿nosotros no tendremos cena de acción de gracias?— Preguntó Camila cuando llegaron a la casa, entristecidos.

—Bueno, tendremos una cena para nosotros, cenaremos los tres y daremos gracias por...

—¡Por qué no podemos ser como una familia normal!

—Taylor...

Candy sintió mucha impotencia, demasiadas ganas de llorar. Sus hijos anhelaban volver a ser una familia completa y ella también... había soñado muchas veces con tener su propia casa y ver la mesa llena.— Sonó el teléfono.

—Buenas noches.— Contestó luego de recuperar la voz tras un llanto apretado.

—Buenas noches, Candy...

—¡Terrence!— Se emocionó, pero pronunció su nombre bajito, de modo que los niños no supieran que se trataba de él, solo por prevenir.

—¿Llamé en un mal momento?

—No...

—Candy, perdóname por insistir, pero... me gustaría poder verte hoy... a ti y a los niños... si no tienes planes, claro...

Candy se quedó pensando un momento. Él quería verla, a ella y a sus hijos, en un día como ese, él no estaba pidiendo nada a cambio, había un interés genuino. Miró a sus hijos un momento, con los rostros apagados. El día de acción de gracias no tenía por qué terminar así. Si tan solo se arriesgara, si abandonara ese miedo por un momento...

—¿Candy?

—Sí, Terrence, ven, por favor...

Continuará

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que estén bien todas. Pude darme una escapadita por aquí éste fin de semana, espero poder subirles otro en algún momento. Gracias por leer!**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

><p>—Mami, ¿por qué preparas todo como si viniera alguien especial?— Preguntó Taylor mientras ayudaba a su madre y a su hermana a poner la mesa.<p>

—¿Y a caso tu hermana y yo no somos especiales para ti?— Lo dijo con un sarcasmo irónico.

—Bueno, sí... pero no es lo mismo...

—Taylor, aunque no seamos una familia tradicional, somos una familia y debemos agradecer que podemos reunirnos hoy.

—Pero las familias son muchas personas juntas y nosotros sólo somos tres...

—Entonces, somos una pequeña familia de tres.— Le dio un beso al niño, marcándole el labial a propósito.

—¿Y por qué tú y papá no tuvieron más bebés? Así hubiéramos sido más.— Esa pregunta de Camila hizo que Candy sintiera escalofríos.

—Porque estábamos muy contentos con ustedes.— Respondió escuetamente. Por supuesto que a ella le hubiera gustado tener más bebés en algún momento, pero la situación y las circunstancias nunca lo permitieron.

—Pero no tenemos hermanos.— Taylor fue insistente.

—¿Cómo que no tienen hermanos? ¿A caso no lo son ustedes dos?

—Pero yo quería un hermano, un niño como yo.

—Y yo una hermana, que le gustara bailar como a mí.

—Bueno, chicos, yo también quise hermanos que les gustaran las cosas que me gustaban a mí, pero no fue así...

—Mami, ¿por qué no te quiere la tía Annie?— Candy respiró profundo y le acarició el pelo alborotado a Taylor.

—No es que no me quiera, es sólo que... no nos llevamos bien...

—¿Y la abuela sí te que quiere?— Remató Camila.

—Me gusta pensar que sí.

—Pero ella no te quiere como tú a mí...

—Todos queremos diferente.— Le besó la frente.

Ya toda la mesa estaba puesta. Con sus velas, los platos, cubiertos y copas. Parecía la familia tradicional que anhelaban. Sonó el timbre en ese momento y todos los sentidos de Candy se fusionaron, acelerándole el corazón.

—¿Quién viene, mamá?— Taylor estaba intrigado.

—No sé... ¿quieres ir a ver?— Lo entusiasmó Candy con fingida inocencia.

—No...— Torció la boca con desdén.

—¡Iré yo!— Camila salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Fue como si el mundo se paralizara en ese momento en que se abrió la puerta. Hubo exactamente seis pares de ojos que se iluminaron, como si hubiesen recibido un pedazo de cielo.

—¡Agente Grandchester!

—¡Agente Grandchester!— Ambos niños corrieron hacia él, sorprendiéndolo y desde el rincón en que Candy se había quedado parada, sus ojos se aguaban, sonreía a Terry y a su madre como lo hace una niña pobre que recibe la muñeca de sus sueños en navidad.

—Hola, señora Eleanor. Mi mamá ya puso toda la mesa. ¡Qué sorpresa! Mira mamá, han traído comida y todo... y...

Mientras los niños seguían eufóricos, aún en la misma distancia, los ojos aguados de Candy miraban a los de Terry, era siempre esa mirada, esa tristeza permanente que derretía a Terry.

—Gracias por venir, pasen.— Por fin ella caminó hasta ellos.

—Gracias a ti por aceptarnos, querida. Estás hermosa.— La señora la besó en ambas mejillas, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara.

Candy llevaba puesto un vestido negro, de mangas cortas, ceñido y amarrado en la cintura por un cinturón rojo, la falda era ancha, acentuaba un poco las caderas y los glúteos firmes, le quedaba un poco encima de las rodillas, tenía unos zapatos bajitos rojos y se había hecho linda coleta alta. Se maquilló los ojos en tonos oscuros y usó labial rojo. Candy hacía que la sencillez resaltara su belleza.

—Buenas noches, Candy.— Terrence le sonrió.

—Buenas noches. Bienvenido otra vez...— Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

—Traje otras rosas para ti... espero que te hayan gustado más que las primeras...— Le extendió el ramo de rosas rojas y ella casi llora.

—Son hermosas. Gracias por querer acompañarnos, de verdad...

—No tienes nada qué agradecernos, linda. Y bueno... ¿tienen hambre?— Preguntó Eleanor.

—¡Yo sí!— Taylor voló hacia la comida que Eleanor había llevado y colocado en la mesa.

Eleanor se sentó junto a los niños y Terry al lado de Candy. Los ojos de Candy no paraban de aguarse. El momento era precioso, mucho más de lo que hubiera sido en casa de su madre. Parecían una familia real, no un grupo de personas que se comenzaban a conocer. Ella miraba a todos disimuladamente, los niños hablando con Eleanor con entusiasmo, estuvo a punto de llorar y Terry se dio cuenta.

—Sabes lo que te va a pasar si lloras, ¿verdad?— Le murmuró Terry en el oído y a ella el corazón por poco se le sale, seguido del color carmín que tomaron sus mejillas.

—Si te atreves a hacer lo que estás pensando... te enterraré la cabeza en el trasero del pavo.

—Si yo fuera tú... no me retaría...— Eleanor los miraba con el rabillo del ojo, su corazón reía.

—Yo bailo desde los tres años, comencé con ballet, también sé _hip hop_, pero ahora quiero aprender _belly dance_...

—_Belly dance_... ¿ es la que mueves el ombligo?— Preguntó Eleanor a Camila.

—¡Sí! Y usas joyas que suenan cuando bailas... pero mi mami no me quiso poner en esas clases...

—Porque son para chicas más grandes y lindas y tú eres fea y bailas como un flamingo.

—¡Taylor! Eso no es cierto. No te apunté en esas clases porque eres muy pequeña para yo exhibirte de esa manera...

—Pero hay niñas más pequeñas que yo y...

—Pero son más lindas y no tienen patas de flamingo.

—¡Tú cállate! Estúpido hermano...

—¡Basta! ¿Para ésto querían una cena en familia?

—¿Ellos son nuestra familia?— Preguntaron al unísono con los ojos brillando de ilusión, olvidando la pelea.

—Bueno... son nuestros amigos...

—Creo que debemos dar gracias a Dios ya... Terrence... empieza tú.— Terry parpadeó.

—Bueno, quisiera dar gracias por estar aquí con ustedes, por habernos aceptado y por ti, Candy... eres una gran mujer y te admiro mucho...

—Soy yo la que les agradece el haber venido, no saben cuánto ha significado para mí.— Esa vez lloró sin poderlo evitar.

—Pues entonces, por la familia. Salud.— Alzaron sus copas, Eleanor también tenía los ojos aguados.

Terminaron de comer con la misma armonía. Entre risas, bromas, anécdotas y muchas miradas cómplices que se dedicaban Candy Terry. Sin duda, esa había sido la mejor cena de acción de gracias que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Quién me ayuda a lavar los platos?— Preguntó Eleanor cuando ya se paraban de la mesa.

—¡Yo!— Se ofreció Camila.

—¡Yo no!— Taylor se alzó de hombros.

—Eleanor, no es necesario que haga eso, usted es visita...

—¡Qué vista ni qué nada! Ustedes vayan a conversar, disfruten del resto de la noche. Aprovechen la juventud que no vuelve.— Los empujó de la cocina.

Ellos iban caminando hacia el salón y los niños iban detrás.

—Hey, hey, ustedes dos se quedan conmigo...— Les dio un jalón a ambos niños.

...

—¿Quieres ir al balcón? Hoy no hace tanto frío...

—Claro.— Candy abrió las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón del tercer piso en que vivían. Podía verse la calle, personas caminando y autos. Nueva York era una ciudad que nunca dormía.

—Candy... ¿de verdad estás a gusto conmigo?— Sus ojos lo encararon, la brisa hizo que el pelo le bailara.

—Sí... yo de verdad estoy feliz de que hayas venido. Que sigas aquí a pesar de la forma en que trato a veces...

—Bueno, yo tampoco fui amable contigo...

—Sí, pero... no sé como decírtelo... tú has hecho muchas cosas por nosotros... es como si realmente te importáramos y eso me asusta...— Cambió su mirada hacia otra parte.

—¿Por qué?— Se le acercó y le tomó las manos, ella tuvo que mirarlo, su cercanía hacía que le temblaran hasta los poros de la piel.

—Porque siento que me estoy acostumbrando. No estamos acostumbrando al cariño... a las atenciones y luego... cuando eso no exista más...

—¿Por qué piensas que dejará de existir?— Le llamó la atención uno de sus rizos que bailaba con el viento y fue a retirárselo de la cara. Ella volteó y se cubrió el rostro, él bajó su mano con frustración.

—Lo siento... no me gusta que me toquen la cara.— Lo confesó con lágrimas y él sólo asintió, dolido.

—Yo quisiera que ya no volvieras a llorar, Candy. Siempre estás triste y tienes tanto miedo...

—Es que... ahora eres lindo y luego... luego vas a cambiar, cuando veas que las cosas no son tan fáciles... y no vas a querer lidiar con dos niños que no son tuyos... por eso no quiero que sigas siendo así conmigo...

—Candy... yo no voy a cambiar...

—Eso dices ahora, pero...

—Yo ya cambié. Tú me cambiaste.— Sus ojos intrigados buscaban respuesta en los de él.

—¿Yo te cambié? ¿Cómo?— Él sonrió.

—Me hiciste autoanalizarme... hiciste que me comenzara a sentir vacío, darme cuenta todo lo que me faltaba, me llevaste a desear cosas que me han quitado el sueño desde que te conocí, a querer lo que tú tienes...

—¿Lo que yo tengo? Pero sí yo sólo tengo un chorro de problemas...

—Sí, es verdad. Eres muchos problemas.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que podrías querer de mí?

—Todo. Problemas, peleas, quiero tus ganas de luchar, el amor de tus hijos... y quiero... quiero darte un beso...— Se le acercó, robándole la respiración, inundándola de su perfume, de su hombría, no dejando espacio para nada más.

—Yo... ¿un beso? Pero...— Se ponía en puntitas para mirar que nadie los estuviera mirando. Nerviosa, ruborizada.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—A... a ti...

—Yo nunca te lastimaría, Candy.— Le tomó una mano, le besó el dorso y se acarició el rostro con ella.

—No puedo evitar sentir miedo...

—Cierra los ojos.

—Pero...

—Por favor.

—No puedo, Terry, de verdad...

—Toma mis manos... tómalas, te prometo que no te voy a tocar.— Ella hizo como le pidió.

—¿Qué hago ahora?

—Cierra los ojos.

—Vas... ¿a besarme?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?— Asintió, bañada en lágrimas, con mucho miedo, pero con un anhelo inmenso de ese beso.

Entonces, con las manos entrelazadas, a pesar del gran deseo que tenía por tocarla y sentirla, la comenzó a besar. Ésta vez, sus labios se abrieron para él y fue maravilloso, sublime. Su beso era una caricia, un bálsamo para tantas heridas. Lo dejó profundizar más, sintió divino su lengua cálida en la suya. La forma en que le succionaba suave los labios. Nunca la habían besado así. Cuando los labios de él se separaron de los suyos, comenzó a besarle el rostro, ella tembló y apretó los labios, pero dejó que esas caricias le fueran curando el interior.

—Ahora abre tus ojos.— Ella lo hizo.

—¿Qué... qué pasará ahora?

—Es tu decisión. ¿Qué deseas que pase, Candy?

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Y ahora es que la historia de verdad comienza... Veámos si Candy es capaz de confiar otra vez y si Terry realmente podrá con el empuje...<strong>

**Estoy actualizando solo en fines de semana. Les digo que siempre tengo una historia en mente y todo el itinerario para este año está hecho, hay diversas ideas, trabajos muy variados. Entre ellos, está otra historia del estilo de esta, será una historia con demasiadas emociones y con un final que jamás imaginarán, habrá otra con protagónico antagónico, esa es más novelística (no de vivencias cotidianas)... y otra con un asunto más controversial... esas que hacen que el amor se convierta en un triángulo... Ahh... también tengo una continuación, esa es de época, basada en el animé 100% Terrytana.**

** Gracias por sus comentarios, un abrazo, lindas!**

**Wendy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

><p>—Yo... a veces no sé lo que quiero, Terry. A veces quisiera lanzarme y otras veces quiero salir corriendo... quiero quedarme tranquila, en paz, sola. Pero eso no me hace feliz, eso tampoco me consuela y...<p>

—Cuando estás conmigo... ¿cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé... es muy confuso.

—¿Sientes miedo? ¿Te sientes cohibida? ¿Piensas que yo te puedo quitar la libertad por la que tanto has luchado?

—No me siento cohibida, pero sí te tengo mucho miedo.

—¿Qué hago que te causa tanto temor?— Fue a acariciarle el rostro, pero se contuvo, bajó la mano con renuencia y frustración.

—Me haces sentir querida, especial. Me despiertas cosas que no debería sentir y... eres muy autoritario. Recuerdo cuando me interrogaste y todavía me dan escalofríos...— Terry tragó hondo. Poniéndose en su lugar, hasta a él lo dolió la forma en que la había tratado.

—Candy, yo no soy bueno fingiendo cosas que no siento, de hecho, me cuesta mostrar las que siento. Si te sientes especial y querida, es porque eres especial y te quiero. Si dices que yo te despierto cosas que no deseas sentir, no tienes idea de lo que he sentido yo cada vez que te veo, cada vez que sonríes o lloras, cuando me desafías y me rechazas y tengo que contenerme para no besarte y hacerte tragar todos esos insultos educados que lanzas con esa boquita impertinente...

Le rozó los labios con un dedo y luego se los besó, sólo por un segundo.

—Y sobre nuestro primer encuentro, no sabes lo que yo doy por poder borrar ese episodio que te causó esa mala impresión de mí. No fue nada personal, yo hacía mi trabajo. Tengo un carácter difícil, lo reconozco, pero nunca, nunca te lastimaría, nunca te negaría ser quien tú eres porque eso sería matar todo lo que admiro de ti.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Lo que quieras.

—A tu novia, Dorothy... ¿ya la olvidaste?— Terry parpadeó varias veces.

—Dorothy es una capítulo que ya se cerró, ¿por qué lo preg...?

—¿Yo te la recuerdo?— Frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Pero no de la forma en que tú crees... Al principio, tus ojos me recordaron a ella, pero sólo por un momento. Al igual que ella, eres una mujer sencilla, cálida, esas son similitudes, casualidades, no la estoy buscando a ella en ti y no pienso en ella cuando estoy contigo. Tú... eres diferente a ella y a todas... eres fuerte, chispeante... digamos que tú eres una tormenta y ella sería una llovizna.

—Terry...

—Dime.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? ¿Qué es lo que esperas o buscas?

—En estos momentos, Candy, yo quiero cualquier cosa que me puedas ofrecer. Quiero estar en tu vida y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad y lo intentáramos... y lo que busco es todo lo que no tengo, lo que tú me podrías dar, un lugar a tu lado, que me esperes para cenar... y lo que espero es poderte borrar todo ese miedo y todo ese dolor, que sueñes otra vez y que me quieras como lo quisiste a él, con las mismas ilusiones de un futuro juntos. Estoy queriendo demasiado, pero no te voy a mentir, eso es lo que quie...

Lo interrumpió para besarlo. Como si su declaración no la invitara a hacer otra cosa. Lo sorprendió, con las manos en su pecho y de puntitas. Él colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, cerrándola para él, en sus brazos.

—Quiero... quiero intentarlo. Sólo tenme un poco de paciencia...

—Toda la que necesites.

—Y no le digamos nada a los niños por ahora porque...

—¿A esos que nos están viendo hace rato por el cristal?— Ella volteó con horror.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hacen ahí?

—¡Pues mirándolos! ¡Se ven tan tontos!

—¡Taylor!— Candy estaba extremadamente avergonzada. Camila se reía y Eleanor se alzaba de hombros con indulgencia.

—¿Antes de besarse hay que hablar tanto? Yo pensé que sólo te besaban y ya... ¿es cierto que usan la lengua?

—¡Camila!

—Usted es muy curiosa, señorita, ¿no le parece?— Le dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo, mientras que el trío de metiches reía a carcajada.

—Agente Grandchester, ¿usted puede hacer un nudo con la goma de mascar?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?— Intrigado, se quedó mirando a la niña.

—Porque yo escuché que la tía Eliza le dijo a mamá que si puede hacer eso, entonces daba besos a nivel de experto.

—Camila, te he dicho que no debes escuchar los disparates que dice Eliza y que...

—Pero luego te vi con una goma de mascar...— Se puso como tomate y Terry la miraba con tanta burla que ella deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

—¿Qué les parece si ya se van a dormir por graciosos?

Más rápido que inmediatamente, los chicos se retiraron, dejándolos solos otra vez.

...

—Sabes... siempre quise poder estar así con alguien...— Candy miraba hacia afuera, concentrata en la luna que estaba enorme, como si estuviese a punto de caerse al suelo. Terry estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Yo no recuerdo la última vez que estuve así con alguien.

—Yo nunca estuve así... creo que siempre estábamos tan tensos, tan preocupados o peleados que nunca tuvimos tiempo para...

—Candy, estás conmigo ahora.— Su voz fue calmada, pero firme, fuerte.

—Sí, lo sé... es que...

—Ya no pienses más en lo que él hacía o no hacía. Él ya no está.

—Lo siento.— Se volteó y le sonrió, luego la sonrisa se hizo cada vez más y más amplia.

—¿De qué te ries?

—Estás celoso...

—No.

—¡Sí lo estás!— Insistió, sus ojos lo miraban con alegría.

—Te digo que no.— Le dio un beso ligero.

—¿No lo estás?

—Cuando lo esté, te vas a enterar.

—¿En serio? ¿Eres de los que hace escenas y toda la cosa?

—¿Estás segura de querer conocer esa parte mía?— La atrajo hacia él, con esa sonrisa de lado tan hermosa.

—No lo sé... nunca me han celado antes. No soy el tipo de mujer a la que le sobran los pretendientes.

—Entonces me evitaré tener que matarlos.

—Tú no serías capaz de... ¿sí lo harías?

—¿Tú qué crees?— Su sonrisa fue titubeante. Terry disfrutaba de esa incertidumbre que sabía que la estaba torturando.

—No creo que hagas eso...

—Tienes razón. Tal vez les dispare un par de veces para hacerlos bailar, pero... ¡es broma!

—Creo que será mejor que ya entremos, hace frío.

Cuando entraron, Eleanor veía televisión en la sala, pero los niños ya se habían quedado dormidos.

—¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué hora es? Lo siento, señora...

—Tranquila, Candy. Estás en tu casa, ¿lo recuerdas? Somos nosotros los que deberíamos disculparnos por habernos extendido tanto, ¿verdad, Terry?— Lo miró con intención.

—Sí. Es hora de que nos vayamos...

—Sí... Gracias por todo.

En la puerta, Eleanor se adelantó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero Terry se quedó un rato parado ahí, frente a Candy.

—¿Te veré mañana?

—Sí... bueno, después de las ocho, cuando cierre la repos...— La interrumpió con un beso que le aceleró los sentidos.

—A las ocho y treinta, entonces.— Le dijo dejándola aún temblando y entonces se fue.

...

Candy tenía una sonrisa que no se le borraba. Acostó a los niños y se fue a su habitación, aún sonriendo. Con los temblores, con la sensación fuerte en el estómago de la emoción cada vez que recordaba los besos de Terry, sus palabras. Como si hubiese vuelto a los tiempos de escuela, era muy parecido a cuando Tom... No, no, no debía pensar en Tom, no debía comparar a Terry con él.

Se desvistió y se metio al baño. El sentir el agua caliente le recordaba cuando hace a penas un rato él la tenía en entre sus brazos. Su voz hablándole en el oído, ese cosquilleo en el cuello. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sentido todo eso? ¿Cuándo la habían besado así? ¿Cuándo le habían temblado las piernas? Hacía mucho de eso, hasta había olvidado haber sentido aquello alguna vez. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a frotarse la piel... entonces se puso a pensar en la última vez que la habían acariciado, se preguntó cómo sería sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo... eso la inquietaba y a la vez le daba miedo. Sentía escalofríos, por un lado se encontraba deseando las caricias de Terry, pero su mente se empesinaba en traerle recuerdos de Tom. Tom haciéndole el amor, él único hombre que había conocido su cuerpo y luego... Tom lastimándola... Tom marcándole el rostro... Tom forzándola...

Abrió los ojos de golpe aún bajo la ducha. No debía pensar en eso. Se había dado otra oportunidad. Llevaba un año completamente sola y muchísimo más sin sentirse realmente amada, no podía seguir pensando en el pasado si quería un futuro con Terry.

Salió del baño, y comenzó a buscar algo para dormir. No le parecieron atractivas ninguna de sus pijamas. Se notaba que había pasado mucho tiempo sola, o en la indifirencia. Tenía ahora la necesidad de verse atractiva, aún si sólo se iría a la cama. Eligió una pijama de blusa y pantalón de seda azúl oscuro, era de la poca lencería que había adquirido en los últimos años. Se metió a la cama y tomó su celular para confirmar su alarma matutina, lo que encontró la hizo recuperar la sonrisa tonta que tenía hacía un rato.

_**'Descansa, preciosa,**_

_**estaré ansioso porque sea mañana,**_

_**Terrence.'**_

Nunca en su vida se había puesto tan feliz por un mensaje de texto. Eran sólo dos líneas, pero con palabras suficientes para desvelarla el resto de la noche.

_**'Gracias por todo,**_

_**fue una noche maravillosa,**_

_**te estaré esperando mañana,**_

_**Candy.'**_

Lejos de desvelarse, durmió como nunca. Hasta se levantó un par de minutos antes de que sonara la alarma.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!— Sus hijos entraron a la habitación y le invadieron la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?— Bostezó y los cobijaba a ambos a su lado.

—¿Dónde está el Agente Grandchester?— Preguntó Camila, sorprendiendo a Candy que no había despertado del todo.

—Supongo que debe estar en su casa... ¿por qué?

—¿No se quedó aquí?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Taylor, ¿qué preguntas son esas?

—Pero... ¿no se hicieron novios?

—Bueno, sí, Camila... pero no por eso se tiene que quedar aquí...

—¿Por qué no? Papá y tú dormían juntos...

—Taylor, tu papá y yo estábamos casados, por eso dormíamos juntos...

—¿Te vas a casar a con el Agente Grandchester?— A Candy se le movió todo, un sabor ácido le invadió el estómago de sólo pensar en matrimonio.

—Es demasiado pronto, Camila. Por el momento, sólo somos novios.

—¿Y los novios no duermen juntos? Cuando yo tenga novio, quiero dormir con él...

—¡Camila! ¿Cuál es la obsesión que tienes con los novios? Eres una niña y no deberías estar pensado en...

—Nadie querría dormir con ella, ronca más que un oso.

—¡Yo no ronco!

—Bueno, bueno, ya. El caso es, que el noviazgo es para conocerse bien, primero nos hacemos novios y luego, pues...—Ni siquiera podía mencionar el verbo casarse, nada con referencia a nupcias.

—Eso es tonto. Hace mucho que se conocen.

—¿Qué les parece si en vez de andar metiendo las narices donde no deben, se dan un baño que tenemos trabajo?

...

No era un día normal para Candy. Había abierto la repostería con mucho ánimo, cantarina, con los ojos brillando, llenita de ilusión. Era un día fuerte, se acercaba la navidad y como iban las cosas, dado a las ganancias, había planificado hacerle muchos regalos a sus hijos, por primera vez, tal vez regalarse ella algún capricho, se sentía optimista.

—Señorita, disculpe, tengo carné de discapacidad, ¿podría atenderme, por favor?— Patty se topó con un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años que tenía una prótesis de pierna y el gesto de cascarrabias. Dejó al cliente que tenía para atender a ese señor.

—Como no, dígame su orden.

—¿Tiene _muffins_ de chocolate?— Su voz no era para nada amable.

—Sí. ¿Cuántos desea?

—Cuatro para llevar, por favor.

—Oh... sólo me quedan tres, pero los otros ya están por salir en unos minutos, si desea esperarlos...

—No voy a esperar. Se supone que usted tenga su negocio abastecido, de lo contrario, ciérrelo.

—Caballero, disculpe, pero a la dueña le gusta vender productos frescos, es por eso que...

—¿La dueña? ¿qué no es usted?— Le ladró y los de la fila se comenzaban a impacientar por su actitud.

—No, señor. Yo sólo soy su ayudante...

—¿Y será que podría llamarla?

—Bueno... debe estar muy ocupada ahora, pero...— Por fortuna, Candy llegaba en ese momento con una bandeja de los mencionados _muffins_.

—Buenas tardes, ¿sucede algo?— Preguntó ella con su mejor sonrisa.

—Sí. Sucede que su empleada es una malcríada ineficiente...— Candy miró a Patty extrañada.

—No es cierto... yo en ningún momento...— La pobre chica estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Disculpe, caballero, pero... ¿a qué debo su disgusto?

—Llevaba rato en la fila, y la señorita me ignoró, tengo una prótesis, sabe, no puedo estar haciendo fila por mucho tiempo...

—La fila era muy larga, yo no lo noté...

—¿No me notó? ¿A caso está ciega?

—Lamento los inconvenientes, señor, ¿me puede decir su orden?

—Quiero cuatro _muffins_ de banana con nueces.

—¿Qué no eran de chocolate?— Preguntó Patty indignada, pero Candy le dio una mirada que le indicaba que dejara las cosas así.

—No he pedido nada de chocolate, ¿será que pueden despacharme ya?

—Como no. Aquí están.— En una caja blanca, con el logo de la repostería, Candy le colocó los cuatro _muffins_.

—Gracias, ¿cuánto le debo?

—Son cinco con con sesenta y siete.

—¿Cuánto? Vine hace una semana y me cobraron sólo cinco dólares.— Patty puso los ojos en blanco y Candy iba perdiendo la paciencia. Un par de clientes se habían desesperado tanto que se marcharon.

—Me temo que se ha equivocado, señor. No hemos cambiado los precios en ningún momento.

—¿Me está llamando mentiroso? ¿Sabe que puedo demandarla con el departamento de asuntos del consumidor?

—No creo que eso sea posible, no estoy violando ninguna ley, señor y mis precios son bastante justos.

—Ay sí, como no, tenga.—Le extendió un billete de veinte dólares todo arrugado.

—¡Espera, Candy!— La detuvo Patty.

—¿Qué pasa, Patricia?

—Me parece que ese billete es falso.— Candy se desconcertó.

—¿Falso? ¿De dónde saca que es falso?— Patty tomó el billete en sus manos.

—Efectivamente. El tono de verde es más oscuro, no tiene la cara que se ve a contra luz en el lado derecho... es falso.

—No estoy para tonterías, denme mi orden y mi cambio.— Exigió y la gente de la fila se comenzó a alborotar, se había vuelto todo un caos.

—Buenas tardes. ¿A qué se debe tanta algarabía?— Terry apareció con su sonrisa, iluminando el rostro de Candy, sacándola un momento de ese penoso incidente.

—Ese señor, le ha hecho la vida imposible a estas pobres chicas y encima ha pretendido pagar con un billete falso.— Le informó una mujer que tenía un niño de unos seis meses en brazos.

—Con que billetes falsos... ¿eh?— Se le acercó Terry, vestido de traje, intimidándolo con su porte y estatura.

—No es asunto suyo, amigo.

—Pues yo creo que ésto lo hace totalmente mi asunto.— Le mostró su identificación de Agente del departamento de policía de Nueva York y el hombre se puso pálido.

—Yo... no sabía que el billete era falso...

—Tiene dos opciones, amigo, la primera, es largarse de aquí y no volver a molestar más y la segunda, acompañarme y radicarle cargos por fraude, ¿qué decide?

El hombre se fue sin pensarlo dos veces. Entre Candy y Patty despacharon a la clientela y se les honró con un café debido a la espera y al mal rato que pasaron gracias a ese odioso señor. Luego, su entera atención se centró en Terry.

—Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar tanto, es que...

—No te preocupes. Sólo vine porque necesitaba mucho verte.

—Ah...— Sonrió nerviosa y miró a Patty de reojo, se comenzó a acomodar unos mechones inexistentes.

—¿Y los niños?

—Están en la salita... ¿te sirvo algo?

—Sí. Dos _muffins de banana con nueces_ y dos cappuccinos.

—Para llevar, ¿verdad?— Preguntó intrigada al verlo solo.

—No, para aquí.

—Pero... ¿por qué has pedido doble?

—Porque tú me vas a acompañar.

—¿Yo? Pero... estoy trab... está bien. Se rindió sonriendo.

...

Terry había regresado a trabajar luego de la pequeña merienda que habían compartido y Eliza había pasado por la repostería, ya Candy estaba haciendo el cierre.

—¿Y... quedaron de verse? ¡Ésta noche!

—Sí...

—¡Ay qué emoción! Oye... ¿y sólo se besaron o...?

—¡Por, Dios, Eliza! ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa mente tan...? Además, aquí estaban los niños y su madre...

—Bueno, es verdad... pero... que bueno que le dieras una oportunidad a ese bombonzote...

—Eliza...

—¿Qué? No vas a negar que está como quiere... es un sueño de hombre, al igual que su compañero... ¿oye, no tiene algún hermano?

—Eliza...— Candy le trataba de llamar la atención.

—Vamos, Candy, debe tener algún hermano soltero que...

—Soy hijo único, señorita.— La sorprendió Terry a sus espaldas. Eso era lo que Candy trataba de advertirle.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo está, Agente Grandchester?— Se había puesto como tomate de la vergüenza y Candy sonriendo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—¡Hola, Terrence!— Los niños lo saludaron con más familiaridad.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Nos vamos?

—Eh... chicos, ¿no prefieren que los lleve al cine...?— Eliza se sacó esa carta de la manga, desconcertando a Candy.

—¡Sí!

—¿Al cine? ¿Cómo que al cine? Eliza, no quedamos en...

—Eso mismo. En que yo me llevaba a los chicos de paseo y tú y él... ¡ya sabes! Adiós. Vengan niños.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta, paralizada. Entonces se topó con la mirada pícara de Terry.

—Ven, Candy. Vámonos...

Continuará

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Pues hasta ahora... todo muy lindo, ¿no? Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana y nos veremos muy pronto.**

**Gatita: No me he olvidado de tu sugerencia, realmente me gustó y es una trama que me llama la atención, está aún entre mis planes, pero por el momento tengo otras historias en turno, gracias por compartirme tu idea, amiga.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**norma Rodriguez, Guest, Erika L, Mazy Vampire, zucastillo, Iris Adriana, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, Goshy, Soadora, gatita, elisablue85, Dali, thay, Olgaliz, lovecandy, maria1972, mimeli, Dulce Lu, NaThouDeLiDouX, LizCarter, Eli Diaz, skarllet northman, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, RENECIA CONTRERAS, luz rico, maripili, Mon Felton, Ellie Romero Urban, Becky70**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

><p>—¿A... a dónde vamos?— Era evidente que Candy estaba nerviosa.<p>

—Iremos a donde tú quieras. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti?

—Eh... no lo sé... ¿podríamos ir a mi casa primero? Me necesito dar un baño y quitarme este olor a harina y a masa que...

—Estás muy bien así.

—No, no... no estoy bien... ¡mírame!

—Lo hago.— La miró de arriba abajo con travesura, conciente de lo nerviosa que se pondría.

—Déjame que me de un baño y me cambie, por favor...— Se mordió el labio, suplicando, mirándolo con sus grandotes ojos.

—Está bien. Pero primero... dame un beso...

Y la atrajo hacia sí de súbito, sin darle tiempo a pensar, dándole uno de esos besos que la dejaban mareada, olvidando de pronto el mundo y su entorno.

—No deberías hacer eso...— Miró hacia todas partes, aunque la calle estaba desierta.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Tú sabes qué!

—No, soy muy tonto, Candy, en serio no sé...

—Pues besarme así cuando...

Otro beso, uno más intenso la silenció, quedando luego tambaleando, perdió toda dirección.

—Tú... no tienes arreglo.

—Así como tampoco lo tiene tu boquita imprudente. Vámonos.

La tomó de la mano hasta su camioneta, así por su propia voluntad, sin darle tiempo a protestar.

—¿Quieres que te espere aquí o te vas a tardar demasiado?— Ya se había estacionado frente a su apartamento.

—Eh... bueno, creo que será mejor que subas conmigo...

Candy aunque siempre ha sido una mujer sencilla, nunca había sido capaz de poder arreglarse en unos minutos y si la apuraban, era peor.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?— Lo preguntó con su preciosa sonrisa, no se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, así que sólo tomó con delicadeza uno de sus rizos y lo estiró.

—Porque... estás aquí y estamos solos...— Respondió con total sinceridad y con su adorable rubor.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a la camioneta y te espere ahí?— De la nada, comenzó a llover, seguido de un trueno que milagrosamente no agrietó las paredes.

—No... puedes quedarte...

—Candy.

—¿Qué?

—Mírame a los ojos.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Nada. Cuando me hables, quiero que me mires sin miedo, si sigues mirando mis zapatos, me los vas a gastar y pagué mucho por ellos.—Fue hermosa la sonrisa que esa ocurrencia dibujó en su rostro, como si se hubiera llevado toda su preocupación por un instante.

—Bueno... ya me voy a bañar...

—Adelante.

—Terry...

—Dime.

—¿No me perseguirás ni espiarás mientras lo hago?— Trató de contenerse, pero no pudo más que estallar en carcajadas.

—Candy... tú sí que sabes hacerme el día.

—No le veo la gracia.— Se indignó, poniéndose toda seria y colorada.

—Yo tengo treinta y dos años, créeme que hace mucho que superé la etapa de estar espiando a las chicas.

—Lo siento... es que...

—Si te sigues demorando, yo mismo te meteré a la ducha.

Ella, creyéndolo capaz de cumplir su amenaza, se apuró a bañarse en el baño de su habitación, asegurando la puerta. En otras circunstancias, por supuesto que Terry hubiera cumplido su amenaza o si se tratara de otra mujer, no habría tenido que amenazarla. Pero ella no era otra mujer, era Candy, la chica que él tenía que tocar con guantes de seda.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, la lluvia seguía implacable, la observó desde su ventana, envuelta aún en la toalla. Parecía una tormenta. Y hablando de tormenta... ¡Sus hijos! había dejado su celular en el mostrador, así que con el instinto maternal activado, corrió hasta allá para llamar a Eliza.

—¿Qué pasa, Candy? Ya va a comenzar la película.— Le habló en susurros, ya en el cine con los chicos.

—Lo siento... es que está lloviendo tanto que pensé que podría pasarles...

—No va a pasar nada, tú pásatela bien con tu poli y dile que le tienes mucho miedo a la lluvia...

—¿Miedo a la lluvia? ¿Por qué le diría eso? ¿Eliza?— Había colgado. Cuando volteó, esta frente a frente con Terry. En toalla.

—Espero que no estés hablando con la policía...

—Yo... yo... es que... ¡ya vuelvo!— Volvió corriendo hasta su habitación, presa de la vergüenza.

Esos segundos de visión, de su pelo y su cuerpo mojado, cubierto sólo por una indefensa toalla fueron suficientes para acelerar la presión sanguínea de Terry, que tenía que aguantarse y portarse como el mejor de los caballeros si no quería arruinar lo poco que había conseguido con ella.

—Ya.— Se presentó ante él con una sudadera gris y una camiseta rosa, sorprendiéndolo porque estaba muy informal, aunque igual de deseable.

—¿Vas a quedarte así...?—

—Es que pensé que como está lloviendo tanto lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos aquí... ¿o tú qué sugieres?— Se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.

—Lo que tú desees está bien para mí; de hecho, prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, lo necesitamos...

Eso dejó a Candy pensativa, "lo necesitaban". ¿Qué era lo que necesitaban? ¿Será que...? Si Terry estaba pensando en aprovecharse de la situación y tener un encuentro demasiado íntimo con ella, estaba equivocado de extremo a extremo.

—¿Estás aquí?— Terrry chasqueó los dedos y le brindó una sonrisa pícara.

—Disculpa. Estaba pensando... ¿te parece si preparo un chocolate caliente con tostadas...?

—Me parece bien; si con eso te vas a relajar y podremos hablar tranquilamente.— Lo miró y parpadeó.

—¿Hablar? Me asusta eso...

—No es por nada malo. Vamos a hablar de nosotros; quiero aprovechar este momento en que estamos solos y hablar de los dos, conocernos... Quiero saber todo de ti, Candy.

Fue un alivio para ella descubrir que las intenciones de Terry no eran llevársela a la cama. La acompañó hasta la cocina y se sentó sobre el mostrador, observando todos sus gráciles movimientos.

—¿Todo eso para un chocolate?— Vio que Candy sacaba leche, cocoa, azúcar y además de eso, varias bolsitas de diferentes especias.

—Jamás probarás un chocolate mejor que este, puedes apostar lo que quieras.— Respondió con orgullo y una sonrisa llena.

—¡Vaya modestia!

—Bueno, no es mi receta, pero soy la única a la que la abuela se la confió.

Mientras ella hacía el chocolate y las tostadas, hablaban de tonterías, pero la sencillez de ese momento era preciosa y eso le daba confianza a ella. Hacía mucho que como pareja no disfrutaba de algo tan cotidiano y simple como eso. De las bromas, las charlas tontas, momentos en que el tiempo se iba de prisa.

Se puso a menear un poco el chocolate antes de apagar la estufa, pero sintió un aliento cálido en su cuello y unos brazos fuertes que la aferraban desde atrás, el rostro de él recostado de su espalda. Ella se quedó muy quieta por un momento. Era tan maravillosa esa caricia, sentirlo tan cerca, quedarse atrapada en sus brazos que rogó por no estar soñando.

—Terry... No podré terminar si no me sueltas...— Sonrió, estaba emocionada, pero a la vez muy nerviosa y siempre el miedo llegaba a importunarla.

—Vale. Vuelvo a mi lugar.— La giró de frente sin que ella lo esperara y le dio otro beso, dejándola bailando sobre el azulejo.

Él regresó al mostrador y ella terminaba las tostadas. Faltaba servir el chocolate. Quería usar sus mejores tazas, las tenía en el gavinete más alto, lejos de las escurridizas manos de sus hijos.

—¿Candy, qué haces?— Preguntó muerto de la risa.

—Buscando las tazas.

—¿Y no podías perdirme ayuda?

Ella se había subido en el gavinete para alcanzar las tazas, como un niño pequeño que aprendía a trepar para tomar las cosas que no debía.

—Yo podía haberlas bajado sola.— Dijo luego de que él la cargara para bajarla y luego la ponía en el suelo.

—Podías haberte caído.— Le reclamó luego de bajar las tazas él mismo.

Ella lo miró seria y se encogió de hombros, entonces él volvió a reir a carcajadas.

—¿Qué te hace gracia?

—Nunca podría aburrirme de ti, Candy. Nunca.

Pasaron al salón con el chocolate y las tostadas. Seguía lloviendo sin tregua y era divino escuchar la lluvia fuerte y estar juntos.

—¿No te gusta el chocolate...?— Estaba preocupada al verlo mirar con detenimiento el contenido.

—No lo sé... deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez.— La comenzó a provocar.

—¿Por qué?— Él contenía la risa, la preocupación de ella era evidente.

—Tus pecas cayeron en él.— Se refirió a la nuez moscada que Candy le había puesto al final.

—¡Qué cretino eres!

—Pero si hubieras visto tu cara...— Ambos se reían a carcajadas luego.

En efecto, Terry comprobó que ese era el mejor chocolate que había probado en su vida.

—Llevaré todo ésto a la cocina.

—Te acompaño.— Se levantaron a llevar las tazas y los platillos.

De pronto se escuchó otro trueno y varios relámpagos dando la impresión que les habían tomado una foto inesperada, pero más inesperado fue que en ese momento se fue la luz.

—¡Jam!— Se asustó. Candy odiaba la oscuridad, le tenía fobia gracias a Annie.

—Tranquila, Candy. Ya vendrá en cualquier momento.

—No me gusta... no puedo estar en la oscuridad...— Lo buscó a tientas y se aferró a él.

—¿Tienes velas?

—Sí... están en... en el armario y los cerillos en uno de los cajones...

—Cariño, suéltame para ir por ello.

Terry encendió la vela y Candy se alivió cuando al fin pudo ver su rostro. De la mano de él regresaron al salón.

—Candy... ya no te pongas así... no pasa nada en la oscuridad.

—Es fácil decirlo para ti... tú no entiendes.— Sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma, sus ojos aguándose como siempre.

—Ven aquí. Cuéntame por qué le tienes tanto miedo a la oscuridad.

—¿Ahí contigo...?—Él le había señalado su regazo.

—Ven.— Le sonrió y se palmeó el regazo una vez más.

Tras titubear un rato, ella fue, pero se calmó cuando inmediatamente fue recibida en su calor, se encogió y se acomodó más en su cuerpo.

—Ahora sí, cuéntame qué te ha hecho la oscuridad para que la odies tanto.

—Cuando era pequeña... no quería dejar los pañales a la hora de dormir porque me daba miedo ir al baño de noche, pero ya tenía cuatro años, así que mi madre me hizo dejar los pañales por completo... Cuando me daban ganas de ir al baño por la noche, le pedía a mi hermana que me acompañara, pero ella no quería... entonces, cuando me decidía a ir yo sola, ella me apagaba la luz y me metía miedo, cerraba la puerta y me dejaba ahí...

—Tuviste una hermana muy cruel, pero tus padres... ¿qué hacían?—Ella suspiró.

—Me reprendían y me hacían volver a la cama...

—¿Y a tu hermana?

—Nada. Ellos sabían de mi miedo a la oscuridad, así que suponían que yo estaba exagerando.

—Candy... no te llevas bien con tu familia, ¿verdad?

—No.— Respondió con tristeza.

—¿Porque te embarazaste a los diecisiete?

—No, desde siempre, sólo que con mi embarazo se colmó la copa y encontraron la oportunidad perfecta de sacarme de sus vidas.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar, aunque no me cabe en la cabeza por qué no te quiere tu familia.

—Será porque nunca estuve en sus planes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mis padres son ambos profesionales, habían planificado tener un solo hijo... cuando mi hermana tenía tres años, mi madre decidió ir a una clínica para esterilizarse, pero cuando le hicieron las pruebas de rutina antes de intervenirla... resultó que estaba embarazada otra vez, de mí...

—Bueno... no fuiste una niña planificada, pero...

—Ni deseada.— Añadió con amargura.

—Pero eres su hija. ¿Cómo puede alguien no querer a sus hijos?

—Yo me pregunté lo mismo cuando di a luz a mis gemelos. Estaba preocupada, no sabía qué pasaría con mi vida... pero a la vez estaba tan feliz y ellos... eran tan hermosos. Eran grandes, sabes... para ser gemelos... tenían muy buen peso y tamaño...— Lloraba y reía a la vez y él la apretó más fuerte en sus brazos.

—Y tú eres una madre excelente. Eres una mujer excelente, Candy, además de hermosa.

—Eres la única persona que lo piensa. Para mi familia, yo siempre seré una fracasada.

—¿Y lo eres?

—Bueno... ya no.

—Entonces, es lo que debe importarte, saber dentro de ti que no eres ninguna fracasada, sino una mujer que pudo levantarse y seguir adelante a pesar de sus tropiezos.

—A veces me siento culpable por eso...

—¿Culpable?

—Es que... si nos ponemos a pensar... si Tom no hubiese muerto... si no me hubieran entregado ese dinero... yo no tendría mi negocio... quién sabe cómo estaría ahora... y...

—Hubieras encontrado la manera de salir adelante. Cuando tomaste la decisión de dejar a Tom, aún sin un trabajo seguro, sin una profesión y eso no te detuvo, ya comenzabas a formar tu futuro, su muerte fue sólo una casualidad lamentable que te empujó más rápido hacia tu destino. No te sientas culpable, Candy, tú fuiste su esposa, eres la madre de sus hijos y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a recibir lo que te correspondía.

Candy comenzó a notar muchas diferencias entre Tom y Terry. Con Terry, se sentía que estaba con un hombre, un hombre que sabía de lo que hablaba, que era firme en sus ideales, en sus opiniones. Era un hombre que le inspiraba una confianza, más allá de sus temores.

—Terry... ¿cómo fue que murió tu novia?— Se puso tenso y apretó la mandíbula.

—La asesinaron... faltando un mes para la boda.

—¡Oh! Lo siento... no debí preguntar...

—No pasa nada, Candy. Tienes derecho a saberlo.

—¿La amabas?

—Sí. Iba a casarme con ella.— Respondió con toda lógica.

—Por amor...— Murmuró más para sí misma que para él.

—¿Tú no amabas a tu esposo?— Ella sonrió con ironía.

—Yo amé a Tom desde que tenía memoria. Tom... él no siempre fue un patán. Era gracioso, _encantador_... era muy cariñoso y considerado conmigo, con los niños... fue él que sugirió que nos casáramos cuando me embaracé... Yo quisiera recordar sólo los momentos en que fuimos felices, cuando él era tierno y me cuidaba, cuando su vida era yo y los niños, pero lo único que pienso cuando lo recuerdo es... en la bestia en que se convirtió... los insultos... los golpes... él... en ocasiones me forzaba y era horrible...— Se rompió en llanto.

Terry la abrazó, ocultando en su cuerpo pequeño la rabia que expresaba su cara, las ganas de matar a Tom aún después de muerto.

—Ya, Candy, no te pongas así... sabes que no puedo verte llorar.

—No quiero recordarlo, en serio no quiero... pero...

—Entonces no hablemos más de él. Vamos a olvidarlo, ¿sí?

—No puedo...

—Sí puedes...

La envolvió en un beso, introduciendo sus manos por el pelo de su nuca. La besaba largamente y ella se entregaba a sus labios, necesitaba más de él. La pasión estaba latiendo, era algo que existió desde el primer encuentro, una nube de pasión que siempre flotaba en el aire. El beso se tornó muy fuerte, muy ansioso, él la giró en su regazo, quedando ella a horcajadas. Las manos de él estaban en sus caderas mientras se seguían besando, hizo contacto sin querer con el borde desnudo de su vientre, sintiendo su calidez y ella el fuego de sus manos sobre su piel. La respiración se desbocaba. Ella tenía mucho deseo, demasiado deseo de ser acariciada, de ser amada una vez más, de entregarse a la pasión y él moría por acariciarla y sentirla más. Metió las manos dentro de su camiseta y sólo acarició su vientre y su ombligo, escuchó un par de gemidos ahogados de ella, presa de sus besos avasallantes. Se prendió tanto, ambos... ella podía sentirlo duro, muy duro y en su intimidad, un deseo crecía tanto que dolía.

Terry no deseaba nada más que a ella, sentir su cuerpo, acariciarla toda, poseerla, hacerla tuya, borrarle el pasado. La necesitaba desesperadamente, no podía más. Le apretó el trasero, refregándola de su erección, ella gimió, él le tocó los pechos. Ella deseaba ser poseída tanto como él la deseaba... entonces... imágenes de Tom se colaron en su mente, las manos de Tom acariciándola, poseyéndola, saciándose de ella...

—¡No!— Gritó de momento. Trayéndolo a la realidad.

—Candy...— Dijo su nombre, aún perdido, sin poder asimilar nada.

—¡No me toques! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar nunca!— Se apartó de su regazo, con los ojos horrorizados y llanto.

—Candy, cálmate... vuelve aquí...

—¡No! Quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola... ¡Vete!

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Feliz ombliguito de la semana, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, yo actualizaré siempre que pueda. Su respaldo ha sido impresionante, son geniales!<strong>

**Gracias por comentar:**

**jazmin reyes, AngieArdley, ROSARIO PEALOZA, Maride de Grand, Erika L, Ellie Romero Urban, Odette. e. arriagada, Dulce Lu, NaThouDeLiDoux, Iris Adriana, norma Rodriguez, Azukrita, elisablue85, olgaliz, Becky70, Soadora, maripili, thay, RENECIA CONTRERAS, lupita1797, lovecandy, ELI DIAZ, Skarllet northman, gatita, Goshy, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, luz rico, vero, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, Dali, LizCarter**

**Chicas, de corazón les confieso que estoy llorando mientras escribo sus nombres, espero no haber dejado a ninguna, el apoyo, la fidelidad de ustedes de verdad que lo llevo pegado al alma. A veces me pregunto si realmente yo soy merecedora de tanto cariño y devoción, por eso es que mis "retiros" no duran tanto, el ser humano donde encuentra cariño se queda, es por eso que nacen historias nuevas siempre, no importa que sean gratis, no importa si monetariamente no saco nada, hay cosas en la vida que no tienen precio y ustedes me han llevado a descubrirlo. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Wendy Grandcheter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

><p>—Vete, por favor...— La última súplica fue rendida, en un hilo de voz, en un mar de lágrimas despiadadas.<p>

Terry la miró con el alma tan rota como la de ella, lleno de tanto arrepentimiento, de frustración, de tantas cosas. Caminó, pero no hacia la puerta para marcharse, sino hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda, poniendo sus manos firmes sobre su cintura y vientre.

—No me voy a ir. No te dejaré huir más.— Se quedó así abrazándola y ella sin palabras, con la boca abierta, pero sin poder articular.

—Terry... yo no puedo estar contigo, no puedo estar con ningún hombre, no lo soporto, por favor...

—Y yo ya no puedo estar sin ti. Lo siento, pero no voy a irme, no te voy a dejar.

—Pero...

—Ya. Si no estás preparada para que tengamos intimidad, entonces no la tendremos, pero no digas que no puedes estar conmigo o que no lo soportas, porque no es así.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo aguantarás? Yo no te convengo, Terry. Soy una mujer dañada... bien harías en irte ahora y...

La giró de frente a él. Ella lo miró bajo la tenue luz de las velas, con la cara mojada en llanto y los ojitos suplicantes. Era todo tan injusto. Por un lado quería lanzarse a sus brazos, entregarse a sus caricias y su deseo, pero por el otro... sólo quería huir, escapar sin saber exactamente de qué.

—Es posible, Candy, que no me convengas, pero yo te quiero a ti y no me preguntes por qué, te quiero y ya. Sé que estás dañada, mucho más de lo que pensé, pero también sé que tiemblas cada vez que te beso, sentí tu cuerpo reaccionar a mis caricias, tu respiración cortada, las ganas de que te hiciera el amor, pude incluso olerlo...— Ella abrió los ojos a tal punto que parecía que saltarían de sus cuencas.

—¿Olerlo?

—Estabas excitada. Me deseabas, no estás arruinada aún, Candy, sólo te venció el miedo.

En ese momento volvió a llorar amargamente, mirándolo, queriendo acercársele y a la vez alejarse, era un guerra sin tregua que tenía por dentro y que podía más que ella.

—Lo siento mucho... yo pensé que podría, realmente quise intentarlo contigo, pero... no puedo...

—Sí puedes. Trata de confiar en mí. Yo no haré nada que tú no quieras, dame la oportunidad de... de que pierdas el miedo, si tenemos que andar de manitas sudadas como dos chiquillos, no me importa... es peor verte huir de mí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres continuar con ésto? Eres tan guapo, tan... increíble, puedes conseguirte otra mujer que...

—Ya conseguí a la mujer que quiero. Ven, regresa aquí.

Él volvió al sofa y la invitó nuevamente a situarse en su regazo, pero ella no se movía de donde estaba, aún temblaba.

—Candy, ven, sólo vamos a conversar, como hace un rato.

Con pasos lentos y vacilantes, ella volvió a él, pero no se sentó, sino que se acostó y se acomodó en su regazo, con las piernas encogidas y él la acunó como a una niña.

—No quiero verte sufrir más. Quiero ganarme tu confianza, pero necesito que me ayudes, necesito que te comuniques conmigo, no quiero que me pidas que me vaya, no quiero que salgas corriendo de mí.

—No es tan fácil... yo trato de dejarme llevar, pero... entonces llegan esas malditas imágenes de Tom... tocándome, golpeándome y a veces hasta puedo sentir su aliento alcohólico...

—Si me dejas, yo puedo borrarte todo eso. Yo te arrancaré su recuerdo y ya ni siquiera sabrás quien fue él en tu vida.

—No creo que pueda borrarlo nunca... él... fue mi vida y yo me moldeé a él, fue mi primer hombre y yo lo amaba...

—Entonces, te daré tantos besos hasta que olvides su nombre y te acariciaré tanto que nunca más recordarás sus manos y cuando estés lista, te haré el amor tantas veces que tu cuerpo sólo recordará al mío. Voy a dejar a Tom tan muerto como debería estar.

Ella volvió a llorar, pero en silencio, ya no con tanta tristeza, sino con esperanza y emoción. Así recostada en su regazo, entrelazó su mano a la suya y cerró los ojos. Imaginando una vida perfecta a su lado, sin miedos, sin su pasado.

Se quedaron dormidos, así los encontraron Eliza y los niños cuando regresaron del cine, por fortuna Candy le había dado una copia de la llave del apartamento.

—¡Están durmiendo jun...!

—¡Shhh! Déjenlos así.— Eliza silenció a Camila y le hizo señas a Taylor, de puntitas, condujo a los niños a sus habitaciones y los dejó acostados.

—Por nada del mundo vayan a despertarlos y tampoco se pongan a espiar, ¿han entendido?—Los amenazó, pero con lo cansados que estaban, no tardaron nada en quedarse dormidos y sigilosamente, Eliza se fue, la pareja ni se enteró.

Eran la una de la madrugada cuando Terry abrió los ojos de pronto, sintiéndose perdido hasta que supo donde estaba y con quién. Candy estaba profundamente dormida, hecha un ovillo y abrazándose a sí misma, debía tener frío.

Se incorporó y se lavantó con ella en brazos, buscó su habitación y la dejó en su cama. Ella se removió varias veces, pero no se despertó. Terry la arropó y le dio un último beso en los labios, luego se marchó.

...

—¡Mami! ¡Mami!— A las siete de la mañana fue despertada de golpe por sus revoltosos hijos.

—¿Qué pasa?— Bostezó.

—¿A dónde se fue Terrence?— Preguntó Camila.

—¿Terrence? ¡Terrence!— Exclamó y se miró las fachas. No recordaba haberse ido a la cama... no sabía cómo había llegado ahí...

—Se durmieron en el salón... y estaban muy abrazados...

—Sí, tú estabas sobre él...— Candy trataba de procesar toda la información.

—Niños... espérenme en la cocina, ¿sí?

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez y cuando se lavó la cara y los dientes, que fue despertando realmente, fue recordando todo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar las últimas palabras de Terry. Se apagó cuando recordó su reacción cuando él la había acariciado, pero había un esperanza siempre, porque él se había quedado con ella y aunque sólo hubiera sido un rato, ella había dormido en sus brazos.

Cuando Candy fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, sus hijos ya se habían servido cereal, así que ella optó por hacer lo mismo.

—Mami.

—¿Sí?

—¿El agente Grandchester ronca mucho?— Casi se le sale el cereal de la boca por la risa que le causó la ocurrencia de su hija.

—No, Camila, no ronca, ¿por qué?

—Pensé que lo habías echado porque roncaba. ¿Por qué no durmieron en tu cama? ¿no cabe?

—Porque no es correcto, Camila.

—¿Por qué no? Tú y papá dormían juntos en la cama.

—Estábamos casados, ya se los he dicho.

—¿Él vendrá a vivir con nosotros?— Taylor por fin habló.

—No Taylor. Es muy pronto para eso... y además, ¿cuál es el apuro?

—Queremos ser una familia normal. No tenemos papá y tampoco hermanos.

—Somos una familia y ustedes son hermanos.

—¡Queremos otro hermano!— Ya Candy iba sintiendo dolor de cabeza.

—Niños, terminen su cereal y prepárense, tenemos que abrir el nogocio.

Cuando se hubieron preparado e iban a salir hacia la repostería, Candy encontró algo junto a la puerta. Era un gorro de policía repleto de rosas rojas y blancas, el gorro hacía la función de florero y Candy fue directo a la nota.

_**"Servir y proteger"**_

_**T. Grandchester**_

Una sola línea. Tres palabras y una firma que decían muchísimo más. Estaba a salvo a su lado. Inició su día de trabajo con una sonrisa a flor de labios. El día se pasó muy rápido.

...

—¡Vaya! ¿Y ahora quién es el que no da ni una milla más?

—Ya te dije que no dormí muy bien anoche, Albert.

—Sí, como no. Admite que ya no estás para estos trotes.

—Haz leña con el árbol caído.— Respondió Terry tras detenerse por completo en la rutina de correr por las mañanas.

—¿Y todo eso no será porque cierta repostera te mantuvo despierto toda la noche...?

—De hecho, sí... pero no como tú piensas.

—No lo dudo. La señora White es un hueso duro de roer por lo que veo...

—Albert... me gustaría que Candy hablara con Karen... ella necesita ayuda, ¿entiendes?

—Me hago una idea... bueno, puedes irla a ver a casa, está de licencia ahora.

—¿Está enferma?— Preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—El doctor dijo que era un virus de nueve meses.

—¿Un virus de nueve meses...? O sea que...

—Así es.

—Felicidades, hermano.

—Gracias.

...

Pasaron un par de días más y todo parecía ser normal. Candy dejó a los niños en la escuela y luego se dirigió a la repostería. Taylor y Camila iban caminando juntos hacia sus respectivas aulas, pero Camila se quedó atrás para amarrarse los cordones de una de sus zapatillas que se habían soltado. Cuando alzó la vista, se topó con con tres chicas, en especial con Brittany, una chica que sin motivo la odiaba.

—Mira, Chelsea, la hija de la pastelera.— Le comentó a otra amiga mientras Camila se ponía de pie, mirando a las tres chicas nerviosa. Bajó la vista e intentó seguir caminando.

—¿A dónde vas, cabeza de bizcocho podrido?— Brittany le cerró el paso y Camila comenzó a respirar profundo, estaba asustada.

—Ten cuidado, Brit, puede atacarse a tortazos.— La tercera chica, Shandra, una mulata de pelo rizado se echó a reir a carcajadas, mientras que la rubia de ojos azules la seguía mirando llena de maldad.

—Tengo clases, Brittany, déjame pasar.

—_"Tengo clases, déjame pasar..."_— La imitó con sorna.

—Mi mamá compró un pastel de limón el otro día y estaba rancio, ella es abogada y hará que te cierren el nogocio.— Le dijo Chelsea, una castaña de pelo largo y lizo, ojos cafés y frenos, pero aún así guapa. Esa amenaza preocupó mucho a Camila, pues había pasado bastante necesidades con sus padres.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Mi mamá no hace cosas viejas...

—Pues ya verás cuando le cierren la porquería de repostería y se vayan a vivir en la calle.

—¡No es cierto!— Se lanzó sobre ella y le tiró del pelo, pero ellas eran tres y Camila llevó todas las de perder.

—¿Una sanción? ¡Mire en las condiciones que está mi hija! Fue atacada por tres chicas... ¿usted cree que una simple sanción es un castigo justo? ¡Debería expulsarlas!— Candy se encontraba en la oficina del director con la niña, tuvo que dejar el negocio a cargo de Patty.

—Si hago eso, señora White, entonces tendría también que expulsar a su hija, pues ella fue la primera en agredir a una de las chicas.

—¡Mi hija nunca se mete con nadie! Jamás he recibido una sola queja y sus notas son excelentes...

—Por esa razón se consideró no sancionarla, señora, pero no puedo expulsar las demás a menos que se cometiera la falta en una segunda ocasión...

Candy salió de ahí llena de rabia, no sólo por la decisión del director, sino por todos los rasguños y arañazos que tenía su hija, por el sufrimiento que reflejaba en los ojos.

—Camila... trata de evitar a esas chicas, por favor...— Le acarició la carita y le acomodó el peinado que le había hecho por la mañana.

—Mamá... ¿no podrías conseguirte otro trabajo?— Candy se quedó perpleja.

—¿Otro trabajo? Pero... ¿por qué?

—¡En otra cosa! No quiero que sigas vendiendo pasteles... ¡no quiero que se burlen de mí!— Gritó con frustración y volvió a llorar.

—Camila...— A Candy se le aguaron los ojos. Jamás contó con que sus hijos fueran a avergonzarse por lo que ella hacía, si todo lo hacía por ellos, para sacarlos adelante y desde que ella había adquirido su propio negocio, habían gozado de mejores cosas, de cosas que antes ella no podía darles.

No encontró qué decirle a su hija, se la llevó a la repostería porque no tenía otra opción y allí la niña se encerró en la oficina y no salió más.

—Candy...

—Dime, Patty.— Respondió Candy con desgano. Sentía que de pronto todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Estaba feliz con su negocio, pero era cierto que vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en él y que sus hijos no llevaban una vida normal del todo, pues otros niños llegaban de la escuela directo a su casa, salían afuera, montaban en bicicleta o cualquier otra cosa que hicieran los niños a esa edad, pero Camila y Taylor siempre estaban en el negocio con ella, sin más entretenimiento que un televisor. Los otros niños iban de paseo los fines de semana, los de ella estaban confinados a quedarse en el negocio... ella entendía que eso les frustrara, pero... ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?

—Te buscan al frente.

—Ahora voy...— Respiró profundo y fue al mostrador. Se le iluminó la cara cuando vio a Terrence, pero se puso muy seria cuando vio a la chica alta y guapa que lo acompañaba.

—Hola, Candy... ¿estás bien?

—Sí... disculpa, es que... ando distraída...

—Espero que esa distracción sea en el buen sentido de la palabra... Candy, ella es Karen, la esposa de mi compañero Albert, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, claro que sí. Soy Candy, un placer.— La saludó con un profundo alivio al comprobar de quién se trataba.

—El placer es mío. Candy... un nombre muy acorde con tu negocio.— La castaña delgada le sonrió con sinceridad y Candy devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno... ¿qué les ofrezco?

—Realmente vinimos para conversar un rato contigo, si tienes tiempo, claro...

—Oh... bueno, está bien...

—Pero ya que lo mencionas... me gustaría un rollo de canela con nata, jarabe de fresa y chispas de colores...— Candy abrió los ojos ante semejante pedido.

—Karen está embarazada.— Explicó Terry sonriendo y alzando los hombros.

—¡Oh! Ahora entiendo...— Le dio la orden a Patty y los ubicó en una mesa, se situó con ellos.

—Mmmm... ¡Ummm! Está delicioso...— Karen estaba en un éxtasis, pero Terry la miraba con algo de asco.

—Candy... ¿el baño de aquí funciona?— Preguntó Terry.

—Sí... ¿por qué?

—Porque creo que Karen lo va a necesitar.

—¡Oh!— Exclamó y se echó a reir, Karen le dio un codazo.

—No te hagas, Terry, sé que te mueres por probarlo.— Le acercó una cucharadita a la boca.

—¡Karen, aparta eso de mí!

—Bueno... ¿a qué debo el honor de la visita?— Rompió Candy el hielo por fin, pues no entendía por qué Terry había traído a Karen si ella era la esposa de Albert.

—Quería conocerte, antes de darte una cita.— Respondió Karen con toda naturalidad.

—¿Una cita? ¿Una cita para qué?

—Soy psicóloga...

—¿Psicóloga?

—¿No le dijiste nada, Terry?— Le recriminó bajito y Terry sólo negó con la cabeza, conciente de que se tendría que enfrentar a la furia de Candy más adelante.

—¡No! ¡No me dijo nada! Es una de sus asombrosas cualidades, atribuirse responsabilidades que no le corresponden.— Se puso de pie indignada. Por fortuna, no habían clientes en ese momento.

—Lo siento, Candy, es que... no fue planificado, yo sólo...

—Déjala, Terry. Lamentamos mucho haberte importunado, Candy. Aquí te dejo mi tarjeta, si necesitas algo... sólo llama...

Ella tomó la tarjeta y sólo se limitó a asentir. Terry no se atrevió a acercársele.

—Te llamaré luego.— Sólo eso le dijo y salió del negocio con Karen. Patty había sido testigo de todo, pero disimulaba limpiando sobre limpio con un trapo.

...

—Y se apareció aquí con una psicóloga. ¡Sin decirme nada!— Se quejó con Eliza.

—Bueno... debió decírtelo primero, sin embargo, no creo que mereciera ser tratado de esa manera...

—¡Ese es el problema! Él nunca pregunta, está acostumbrado a hacer lo que le venga en gana y a disponer de...

—Se preocupa por ti. Como se preocuparía cualquier persona por alguien a quien quiere. Tal vez él se esté tomando muy a pecho su rol, tal vez sea muy sobreprotector, por así decirlo, pero es porque le importas... ¡Dios! Candy, a ese pobre hombre sólo le falta bajarte la luna... ¡qué no lo ves!— Le gritó frustrada.

—Yo... yo lo sé, créeme que lo sé... y lucho conmigo misma para mantenerlo a mi lado, pero... yo no estoy lista para hablar... no conozco a esa mujer y no voy a contarle...

—Deberías. Lo necesitas y si de verdad quieres un futuro con ese hombre que durante todo este tiempo sólo se ha preocupado por ti, deberías poner de tu parte...

—¡Lo hago!

—Pues es un esfuerzo muy pobre y te lo digo con toda honestidad... mira, Candy, el hombre es persistente, no se rinde muy fácil, pero si sigues de quisquillosa... se cansará, todo tiene un límite.

Cerró el negocio y se fue con sus hijos a casa. Había sido un día muy pesado y ella estaba muerta del cansancio. Al menos ya pronto se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad... planificaría algo para recompensar a los niños... y... también pensó en ella, en Terry... la primera navidad juntos... se sacó del bolsillo la tarjeta que le había dejado Karen, volvió a cerrar el puño con la tarjeta en la mano, suspirando.

Acostó a Taylor y dejó que Camila durmiera con ella esa noche, pensó que no sólo ella necesitaba ayuda profesional, también sus hijos la necesitaban. Estaban enfrentando demasiados cambios drásticos y hasta ahora salían a la luz las consencuencias. ¿Cómo no había pensando en eso? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega y egoísta? Eran muchas cosas... y ella sólo era una. Pero ya había despertado. Llamaría a Karen y haría una cita.

...

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Candy concretó una cita con Karen y la esperaba en su apartamento. Dejó a los niños en la escuela primero y abrió el negocio dejando a Patty y a Cookie a cargo.

Sonó el timbre y fue apresurada a abrir, pero no era Karen la visitante.

—¿Mamá?

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana, tal vez pueda dejarles otro capi para mañana, esperemos que sea así.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por leer!**

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

><p>—Disculpa... vine sin avisar, sé que fue un impulso... espero no haber llegado en un mal momento...— Parloteó su madre, con su postura siempre distante y superficial, impecablemente vestida y peinada.<p>

—Es una verdadera sorpresa, mamá.— Con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa; ella siempre la hacía sentir nerviosa, la invitó a pasar.

La señora echó un vistazo minucioso al apartamento, Candy se ponía ansiosa. No era un apartamento de lujo, pero era el más bonito y decente en que había vivido desde los tiempos de Tom.

—Está bonito el lugar... la decoración muy acorde con... contigo...

—Gracias. No durará mucho.— Le dijo y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento en el sofá del salón.

—¿No puedes pagar la renta? Creo que debiste pensarlo mejor antes de lanzarte por esa tontería del negocio y...

—Lo que quería decirte es que estoy en planes de comprar una casa, mamá.

—¡Oh!—Parpadeó y fue más que obvia su sorpresa.— ¿Una casa? Bien pensado...

—Sí. Mis hijos merecen un hogar, han vivido toda la vida en apartamentos, quiero que tengan un patio, espacio, que puedan jugar tranquilos con los otros niños de la vecindad...

—Entonces supongo que te va muy bien con eso de los postres.

—No me quejo. De hecho, me arrepiento no haberme decidido antes...

—Bueno, no tenías muchas opciones con el perdedor que tenías como esposo... disculpa, no debí traer el tema...

—No te preocupes, mamá, la verdad sea dicha. A propósito... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Nada en especial. Eres mi hija, supongo que tengo derecho a visitarte.

—Seguro. ¿Deseas un café? ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Sí... bueno, un café no me vendría mal.

El tiempo que tomó preparar el café y servirlo en su taza y platillo más fino, como Dios manda, ayudó a que Candy se relajara un poco.

—Ya está endulzado. Con una sola cucharadita.

—Oh... no creí que aún lo recordaras...— Su madre sonrió.

—No es que recuerde, es que no olvido...

—Memoria de elefante... veo que aún conservas esa virtud...

De pronto la conversación murió, no había mucho de qué hablar con ella y Candy seguía sospechando que esa repentina visita de su madre tenía una doble intención, como siempre.

—¿Cómo están todos?— Candy rompió el hielo, no soportaba un segundo más de incómodo silencio.

—Pues... tu padre aún no se decide a retirarse... ya sabes, su vida es el trabajo... y Annie... bueno, ella se abre paso en el campo de la cirugía estética.

—¿Aún no se casa?

—No... y no lo entiendo. Siendo tan bella, inteligente, bueno... supongo que ha de ser por eso mismo... los hombres se sienten retados por la mujeres inteligentes...

—Disculpa.— Candy contestó su celular.

Su madre se quedó callada, pero prestó atención a cada palabra pronunciada por Candy.

—¿Estás enferma?

—No, mamá, ¿por qué?

—Es que... pensé que hablabas con un doctor...

—Sí, pero no la clase de doctor que piensas. Es una psicóloga, tengo una cita dentro de unos minutos...

—¿Psicóloga? ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Bueno, supongo que luego de un divorcio reciente, la muerte de Tom y las secuelas de que mis hijos y yo hayamos vivido la violencia doméstica en carne propia... creo que sí, nos pasa algo...

La señora ni siquiera articuló, como si recién se enterara de lo que fue siempre tan obvio. Otra vez volvió la incomodidad del silencio sobre las dos.

—Lamento que lo hayan pasado mal... y pues también quería disculparme por nuestro último encuentro... ese día no me encontraba muy bien y exploté contigo, lo siento...

—Eso ya pasó, mamá.— Candy se puso de pie, una inderecta para que su madre hiciera lo mismo y comprendiera que debía irse.

—No pasó para mí... me gustaría que... que fueran a casa este sábado... es una reunión familiar... hace mucho que la familia no sabe de ustedes...

—No te prometo nada, mamá, lo sábados son lo días más fuertes de la repostería...

—Bueno, espero que puedas sacar un espacio. Ya me voy.

Cuando Candy le abrió la puerta para que se marchara, la sorprendió la llegada de Karen en ese mismo instante.

—¡Buenos días!— Saludó con su amable sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Karen. Ella es mi madre, ya se va.

—Mucho gusto, con permiso.— Fue todo lo que dijo la señora y se fue sin más. Karen le lanzó a Candy una mirada de desconcierto, seguida de una sonrisa divertida a la que Candy correspondió con un suspiro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Candy?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Luego de lidiar con las náuseas matutinas, supongo que bien. Aunque... a ti te noto algo tensa...

—Es mi madre. Siéntate... ¿te ofrezco algo?

—Oh no, gracias.— Se sentaron, quedando una frente a la otra.

Karen se tomó unos segundos para observarla, notanto sus gestos corporales, su nerviosismo.

—Háblame de ti, Candy.

—¿Qué quieres saber...?

—Algo que me permita conocerte... puedes hablarme de tu infancia, tus gustos... tu rol de madre y empresaria, lo que desees...

—Bueno, no hay nada de gran interés... Vengo de una familia tradicional... mamá, papá y una hermana mayor... ella es cirujana, le va bien... yo... no soy tan aplicada como ella, siempre me gustó hacer postres...

—Y a tus padres qué les gusta?

—Eh... bueno, mi mamá era médico generalista, pero no recuerdo haberla visto ejerciéndolo... mi padre es contable y le gusta ver las noticias, leer los periódicos y... bueno, no sé...

—¿Y con tu hermana cómo te llevas?— Candy suspiró.

—Ella y yo somos muy diferentes.— Fue esquiva.

—¿Diferentes cómo?

—En todo. Annie es preciosa, alta, inteligente. Siempre tuvo una vida social envidiable y... ella sí podía entenderse con nuestros padres... parecían encajar.

—¿Y tú encajabas con ellos?

—No. Yo prefiero mantenerme al margen... en mi lugar.

—¿Tu lugar?

—Soy diferente. A mí no me interesan las aficiones de ellos ni a ellos las mías.

—No eres unida a ellos.

—No.

—Candy... Háblame de Tom... ¿Cómo se conocieron?— La tensión la arropó.

—No me gusta hablar de él...

—Entiendo...

—Aunque no siempre fue malo, sabes...— Sus ojos se aguaron.

—Entonces háblame de cuando era bueno.

—Tom era muy divertido, decidido. Jugaba fútbol y era popular, no sé cómo fue que vino a fijarse en mí...

—Porque eras su opuesto, tal vez. Los opuestos se complementan.

—Era muy cariñoso, tierno... Cuando yo le dije que estaba embarazada, recuerdo que se asustó mucho... recuerdo como hoy que lloró, pues es como si ambos presintiéramos lo que vendría, pero... también recuerdo que me abrazó y me prometió que todo iba a estar bien... me propuso matrimonio...

El llanto la interrumpió, los recuerdos buenos dolían mucho más que los malos por la forma en que todo había terminado.

—Tom... ocultaba sus preocupaciones de mí... dejó todo por mí y por los niños. Él fue la clase de hombre que... que acariciaba mi panza y hablaba con sus hijos mucho antes de que nacieran... era un niño en ese entonces, pero me dio una experiencia muy bonita, era como si llevara un hombre dentro... Tom amaba a sus hijos y a mí también en algún momento...

—¿Y tú lo amabas?

—Sí. Me cuesta creer que haya dejado de amarlo. Tom cambió... se perdió. No lo culpo del todo... las frustraciones, todos sus sueños truncados... supongo que eso fue lo que lo convirtió en un monstruo.— Se estremeció por los escalofríos.

—¿Un monstruo?

—Me golpeaba. Lo hacía cuando tomó la costumbre de beber. Me miraba como si yo fuera la causa de su mediocridad. Cuando el trabajo iba mal, cuando las facturas se comenzaban a amontonar o cuando yo se las recordaba... pagaba sus frustraciones conmigo...

—¿Buscaste alguna alternativa?

—No. Yo pensé que las cosas mejorarían, qué él solo estaba cargado... me pedía perdón, me abrazaba, lloraba... me hacía el amor y me juraba que jamás me volvería a golpear y al principio era fácil creerle... supongo que era porque lo amaba y porque de cierto modo me sentía culpable, pero... los golpes se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y más fuertes. A veces no sabía cómo disimularlos... y eso no era lo peor...

—Podemos continuar en otra sección si lo deseas, Candy...

—No estoy segura de que haya otra sección...

Karen asintió y evitando como podía el llorar, quería mantenerse profesional, pero la historia era triste, ella estaba embarazada y el hecho de que Candy estuviera ligada a Terry de alguna manera no dejaba que la viera como a cualquier paciente, sino como a alguien más importante.

—Cuando llegaba borracho... a veces tenía la suerte de que no me golpeara, pero... me forzaba a estar con él y era tan... tan asqueroso... su aliento a alcohol, la brutalidad... si me negaba y lo rechazaba era peor, porque entonces me golpeaba y luego... luego me poseía de todas formas, así que... hice un tratado de paz conmigo misma... él llegaba, yo no le decía ni le reclamaba nada... y así en silencio, dejaba que me alzara la falda, me tomara y terminara lo antes posible...

—¿Qué te hizo decidirte a dejarlo?

—Mis hijos. La última vez que me golpeó lo hizo en frente de ellos y fue ahí cuando toqué fondo. Mi vida era un asco, pero no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo con ellos... yo los había mantenido al margen de todo, que no se dieran cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, no quería que vieran a su padre como un monstruo porque... a pesar de todo, Tom los adoraba y era cariñoso con ellos, los niños eran locura con él y yo quería que esa fuera la imagen que conservaran de él, un padre que los amaba.

—Querías que ellos tuvieran los padres que a ti te habría gustado tener, ¿cierto?

—Sí... bueno, no éramos perfectos, pero... los amábamos...

—¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado a Tom?

—No. Mi vida cambió desde que tomé esa decisión. Fue como si de pronto empezara a vivir realmente... no me di cuenta de que por siete años estuve como encerrada, era como si yo me hubiera olvidado del mundo y el mundo de mí... cuando dejé a Tom fue como recuperar mi vida, mi libertad...

—Tu amor propio. Y te felicito. Aunque pienso que no has dejado ir del todo a Tom...

—No... pienso en él todos los días... no puedo imaginarme estar con otro hombre, dormir con otro hombre... o que me toque otro hombre, es...

—Es normal. Es la costumbre. Ha sido tu primer y único hombre, él será siempre parte de tu vida, Candy y eso no lo podremos cambiar.

—Entonces... ¿nunca podré tener una relación normal con Ter... con otro hombre...?

—Eso dependerá de ti y de ese hombre. Así como dejaste a Tom y saliste adelante a pesar de los obstáculos... debes dejarlo ir en la parte emocional, aceptar que siempre será parte de ti, pero que no tienen que convivir y que él ya no puede intervenir en tu vida. Y bueno, ese hombre que esté contigo en un futuro... tendrá una misión que no será tan fácil, deberá estar dispuesto a acompañarte en esto y comprender que... que cada momento que le das, cada paso hacia adelante, aunque mínimo es un esfuerzo que haces y su trabajo será ganarse su confianza, pero... es algo de los dos, él no logrará mucho si tú no estás dispuesta a dejar ir...

—Lo sé... sé que es muy probable que termine perdiéndolo en el proceso...— Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas al imaginarse a Terry saliendo de su vida.

—No tiene por qué ser así... Quisiera poder abarcarlo todo en una sola sección, Candy, pero es imposible... pero si estás dispuesta, superarás todo eso.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no fracasaré?

—No estoy segura de si fracasarás o no, pero pienso que si yo pude superarlo, tú también podrás.

—¿Tú?

—Es una historia que te contaré en nuestra próxima sección, sólo te diré que... yo también estuve ahí donde estás y que... al final, yo gané un hombre maravilloso que dejé entrar en mi vida y que es el padre de mi hija, la hija que el otro no quiso y la sentenció a morir.

—¡Oh!

—Lo que te quiero decir, Candy es, que aunque las cosas no sucedan como lo habíamos planeado, no sigfica que no puedan ser buenas y dejando todo eso atrás, Albert me ha dado los mejores ocho años de mi vida y no pude elegir un mejor padre para mi hija y además... tendremos pronto un hijo propio, tenemos una vida juntos, un futuro que nos mantiene tan ocupados que dejamos de pensar en el pasado.

Terminada la sección, Karen se marchó, dejándole a Candy una nueva cita y la tarjeta de una colega que se especializa en niños y adolescentes.

...

—Aquí está su orden, señor Cornwell. Una docena de pastelillos de guayaba con queso, una de piña y otra de carne...— Sonriendo, Candy le extendió las tres cajas.

—Tan eficiente como siempre, Candy. Pero vamos, llámame Stear, nos conocemos hace años, nuestros hijos están en el mismo equipo de fútbol...

—Está bien, Stear. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

—De hecho sí... ¿tienes algo planificado para esta tarde?— Le sonrió con picardía, era un hombre guapo, no debía pasar los treinta, pelo negro y lacio, usaba lentes, pero era como incentivo más a su atractivo, pero a Candy nunca le llamó la atención él, además, habían cruzado muy pocas palabras a pesar del tiempo que hacía que se conocían.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Stear. Este negocio no corre solo y el trabajo de una madre nunca se termina...

—Imagino que no, pero debes tener algún lugarcito en tu apretada agenda para almorzar conmigo...— Insistió y ella se puso nerviosa.

—Te agredezco el gesto, pero no puedo.— Lo rechazó con amabilidad.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?— Insistiría una vez más.

—Porque ya tiene planes de almorzar comigo.— Dijo una voz que hizo que Candy se estremeciera y que el tal Stear se volteara.

—Terry... no te esperaba...

—De eso ya me di cuenta.— Su tono no disimulaba la rabia que llevaba dentro, aunque se contenía, sabía que eso no era una virtud, los celos habían regresado a su vida.

—¿Quién es él?— Preguntó Stear con cierto despectismo y sarcasmo.

—Él... él es...

—Su novio. Su hombre... ¡el amor de su vida, pues!— Soltó Patty entre burlona y una molestia que no alcanzaba a entender.

—¿Ya su orden está completa?— Terry le señaló a Stear las cajas con los pastelillos.

—Sí...— Respondió Candy sintiéndose nerviosa e incómoda ante esa situación que para ella era toda una novedad.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas para largarte, amigo?

—¡Terrence!— Candy lo miró con reproche y Stear se fue, rabiando.

Estaban caminando hacia un pequeño restaurante italiano donde se suponía que iban a almorzar, estaba a un par de cuadras de la repostería.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos fue lo que te pasó? No puedes echar a mis clientes de esa manera.— Detuvo la marcha furiosa, haciendo que él también se detuviera.

—No eché a ningún cliente.— Dijo muy seguro, sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto, indignándose Candy aún más.

—¿No? Le pediste al cliente que se_ largara_... ¿te parece poco?

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te parece poco?— Su tono fue fuerte y serio, sus ojos la taladraban.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿No lo sabes? Vamos, Candy, eres mucho más lista que eso.

—¡No me gustan los juegos!

—¡Y quién está jugando!— Gritó y la asustó, ella dio un brinco y él se arrepintió.

Se quedó mirándola un instante. Las mejillas encendidas y furiosas, su gesto de pocos amigos, el semblante desafiante, tan hermosa, tan deseable, siempre.

—Lo siento, Candy. No te quise molestar, puedes volver a tu trabajo, yo ya no tengo hambre.

—¿Qué?— Ahora sí se había quedado perpleja.

—Que no tienes que almorzar conmigo, puedes volver a lo tuyo...

—¿De qué lado amaneciste hoy? Primero echas a mi cliente, luego haces una escena y ahora... no tienes hambre...

—Candy, ya te pedí disculpas, no te conviene saber por qué me puse así, no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos... ve a seguir en lo tuyo.

—¡No!

—Candy...— Suspiró él.

—No me está gustando nada tu actitud y...

—Candy, ya te dije que no es nada, no insistas.

—¡Por qué no me quieres decir lo que te pasa!

—¡Porque no te va a gustar!

—¿Ah no? ¡Y cómo lo sabes!

—¡Porque te conozco! Te perderé en un instante si te digo lo que...

—Pruébame.— Lo desafió con altivez.

—¿Has sentido celos alguna vez?

—Bueno... supongo que sí... ¡claro que sí!

—No como yo. Es un defecto que tengo, uno muy malo. En otros tiempos, le habría partido la cara a tu amiguito.

Candy lo miró sorprendida un momento, buscando algo en el rostro furioso y angustiado de él. Al final, sólo respondió con fuertes carcajadas.

—¿Piensas que es gracioso? En serio, Candy, ¿te hace gracia?— Su furia se encendió más.

—No... bueno, un poco... es que... nunca me había pasado antes...

—¿Y debo sentirme aliviado de que ese imbécil sea tu único admirador?

—No me refería a eso.

—¿Y a qué?

—Nunca me había pasado antes que... que me celaran.— Aunque lo dijo sonriendo, había melancolía en sus ojos, su característico aire triste.

—¿Nunca?

—No. Creo que nunca le di motivos, no lo sé... el caso es que... aunque sé que no es bueno y no me gustó nada tu actitud... estoy en una contradicción...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... siempre he sido yo la celosa, pero esta vez... alguien está celoso por mí, por perderme a mí.

—No sabes lo que es esto, Candy... Contigo vivo con el miedo de perderte siempre, ya sea por algo que yo haga o por tus propios miedos, la inseguridad es muy grande...— La atrajo hacia él y pegó su frente a la suya, luego le dio un beso.

—Creo que te entiendo.

—¿Tú crees?

—He lidiado con los celos toda mi vida.

—Aún quiero matar a ese idiota. Además, ¿por qué no le aclaraste tú quién yo era?

—Lo siento, me quedé paralizada... es nuevo todo esto para mí.

—Yo sólo espero que todo valga la pena. Te quiero, Candy, pero tú a veces no me das la seguridad que necesito...

—Yo... yo también te quiero y quiero que valga la pena.

—Entonces, demuéstralo un poco más.

—No sé cómo...

—Déjate llevar, al menos de vez en cuando, sólo déjate llevar.

Ella asintió y se besaron, muchas veces, intensamente.

...

—Camila, ven a peinarte.

—Mamá, ya dije que no quiero ir, es muy aburrido en casa de los abuelos.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿me dejarán a mí aburrirme sola allá?

—Tú ya eres vieja, no te aburres con los otros viejos.

—¿Vieja? ¿Te parezco vieja?

—Bueno, no, pero eres mayor.

—Y tú sí que sabes subirme la autoestima, eh... ¡Taylor! ¿No te dije hace media hora que te fueras a bañar?— Gritó luego de que el niño pasara por su lado como si nada.

—Mamá, ¿no entiendes que no nos gusta ir allá?

—A mí tampoco, pero son nuestra familia y tenemos que aceptarlos como son, además, solo será un rato, por favor, cooperen.

Mientras Candy peinaba a su hija, Taylor se preparó y ahora le tocaba a ella arreglarse. No sabía qué ponerse, sabía que su familia se fijaba y criticaba todo. Comenzó a mirar vestidos, optando por los colores seguros, negro, marrón, tonos neutrales, pero... no estaba de ánimo para vestidos. No. Usaría su propio estilo, total, no importaba lo que hiciera, su familia siempre le encontraría un imperfecto.

Un pantalón de lino en color crema, una blusa a juego sin mangas, con diseños en rojo, un cinturón rojo y tacones también rojos. No era un estilo tradicional, pero ella se sentía a gusto así. Se aplicó una crema en el cabello para que sus rizos se vieran sedosos y se maquilló.

—¿Cómo me veo?— Le preguntó a sus hijos cuando estuvo lista.

—Preciosa, como siempre...— No fueron ellos los que respondieron.

—¡Terry! ¿Ustedes por qué no me dijeron que ya había llegado?— Ella lo recibió con un beso, fue un avance espontáneo en su relación.

—¿Se van a emborrachar?

—¡Camila!

—Es que Terrence trajo una botella de alcohol.

—Es vino, mensa, y es para la cena.— Le contestó Taylor con desinterés.

—¡El menso eres tú!

—Yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Sí...— La seguridad de Candy, ahora que se acercaba más el momento de ir a casa de su madre, se había desvanecido.

—Candy, ¿a qué le temes?

—No lo sé. Ese es el problema, que con ellos nunca se sabe.

—Entonces enfrentémonos a ellos, si no te sientes cómoda, nos iremos.

En una hora estuvieron en la casa de los padres de Candy. Era en una zona modesta, pero bonita. La casa, con los años la habían ido remodelando, de hecho, estaba irreconocible a como estaba cuando Candy aún vivía ahí. Se bajó del auto junto a Terrence y sus hijos. Cuando estuvieron ante la puerta, Candy tocó el timbre.

—Buenas noches...— Dijo con timidez.

—Hola, Candy, bienvenida otra vez. Hola, niños.

—Hola, abuela.— Dijeron con educación, pero nada más.

—Mamá, quería presentarte a Terrence Grandchester...

—¡Oh! Mucho gusto, señor Grandchester.— La señora lo miró con curiosidad, pero sin disimular la admiración. Terry estaba guapísimo en su camisa manga larga de vestir morada y su pantalón negro, acentuando todos sus atributos masculinos.

—El gusto es mío, señora White.

—Pasen. Todos los están esperando.

La siguieron hasta el recibidor. Candy no pudo evitar quedarse mirando todo, pues realmente había cambiado, toda la casa estaba cambiada. Habían personas por todas partes, tíos, tías, primos y primas que ella a penas recordaba.

—Buenas noches, William, ya llegó Candy con los niños.— Había un extraño entusiasmo en su madre que a Candy le parecía muy raro.

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches...— El señor se le quedó mirando, conciente de que hace años no la había visto realmente. Parecía que todos habían notado un gran cambio en ella. Se le veía más madura, su semblante no lucía maltratado, ya no reflejaba mala vida.

—Hola, abuelo.

—Hola, niños.

—William, él es Terrence Grandchester, vino con Candy.

—Mucho gusto, está en su casa.

—Mamá, ya llegó la tía Payton...— Irrumpió Annie de momento.

—Oh, ella es mi hija mayor, Annie... no sé si ya la conoce.— La madre de Candy se dirigió a Terry. Annie miró a Terry con la misma admiración con que la señora lo había mirado. Ella llevaba un sensual vestido negro de escote, corto. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, realmente lo lucía.

—No, no había tenido el gusto de conocerla.

—Annie White, es un placer.— Le sonrió mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos y perfectos.

—Es cirujana, muy exitosa, de hecho. Se graduó con honores, nuestro mayor orgullo.— Terry sonrió y miró a Candy con cierta lástima, era obvio que recalcar los logros académicos de Annie era acentuar la supuesta mediocridad de Candy.

—Entonces tiene dos hijas brillantes, señora White.— Tanto Annie como su madre se miraron extrañadas, como si Terry hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

—¿Disculpe?— La señora no iba a quedarse con la curiosidad.

—Tiene una doctora respetable y una empresaria exitosa, son dos diamantes sus hijas, ¿no le parece?

—¡Oh! Claro...

Continuaron recibiendo y saludando familiares, todos los ojos de las féminas no encontraban otro lugar que mirar que no fuera Terry y Candy se comenzaba a impacientar, incluso Annie estaba más salamera que de costumbre. Pasaron a cenar, la atención seguía en ellos.

—¿Y a qué se dedica, señor Grandchester?— La voz estridente de William White resonó en todo lo largo de la mesa.

—Soy policía. Agente de la unidad de víctimas especiales, recientemente.

—Vaya, interesante. ¿Y cómo fue que conoció a Candy?— Su madre estaba muy interesada en averiguar el más mínimo detalle.

—¡Qué pregunta, mamá! Seguro la conoció cuando fue a comprar algún bollo en la repostería.— Hasta el mismísimo Terry miró a su cuñada con ganas de querer enterrarle el tenedor en la yugular.

—Vieras que no. Conocí a Candy hace aproximadamente un año...

—¿Un año? ¿Acabando de divorciarse ya estaban juntos?— Dijo una de sus tías con indignación.

—No, tía Payton. La pregunta fue cómo nos conocimos, no cuando decidimos tener una relación.

—Entonces, ya han dicho cuando, pero aún no han contestado cómo.— Insistió la madre de Candy con una sonrisa.

—¿Importa eso, mamá? Pensé que habíamos sido invitados a una cena, no a un interrogatorio.

—Lo siento, sólo nos interesábamos por tu vida...

—¿Tiene hijos, señor Grandchester?— Esa fue Annie.

—No, señorita, aún no.

—Entonces usted es un hombre valiente.— Ese comentario los desconcertó a los dos. Los niños no prestaban atención y jugaban con la comida.

—No entiendo por qué lo dice.— Respondió Terry con total honestidad.

—Bueno... dado la situación de Candy... divorciada, con dos hijos y un futuro incierto, el que usted haya aceptado ese reto es algo heróico.— Candy bajó la cabeza avergonazada, Terry no lo soportó.

—En ese caso, la valiente es ella. Tuvo el coraje de salir de una relación irreconciliable, sacó a sus hijos adelante y fundó una repostería, todo eso en un año y lo hizo sola, sin contar con nadie. Y lo más que admiro es que a pesar de todas las decepciones y tropiezos me ha dado el privilegio de formar parte de su vida. Si me lo permiten, me gustaría brindar por ella. Por Candy, una mujer con determinación.

Tras quedarse todos boquiabiertos, especialmente Annie y su madre, finalmente alzaron sus copas. Candy hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar de emoción. Ya era hora de que alguien pusiera a su familia en su lugar.

...

—Gracias por todo, Terry, lo que hiciste fue... increíble...— Ya habían regresado a casa de Candy y habían acostado a los niños, ahora se encontraban en el salón.

—Sólo puse cada cosa en su lugar. Eres una mujer excepcional, Candy, no dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario.— Ella asintió.

—Te dije que no era buena idea ir con ellos, siempre es lo mismo...

—Pero esta vez no le dimos el gusto de que te humillaran.

—No sé qué haría sin ti.— Se refugió en sus brazos.

—Yo tampoco...

Se besaban, ella envuelta en sus brazos, disfrutando de sus caricias, sintiendo como aumentaba la pasión. El aire era cada vez más difícil de respirar, había tanto deseo flotando.

—Terry...

—Dime...—Su voz ronca por el deseo.

—Quisiera que... que diéramos el paso que nos falta...

—¿Estás segura?— Dejó de besarla un momento para mirarla a los ojos, había fuego en ellos.

—Sí...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que aún recuerden esta historia, bueno... estoy en exámenes finales, pero pasé a dejarle este capítulo... esta historia estará en otra temporada muy pronto y no será tan larga, aunque... hay muchas cosillas que tocar.**

**Un beso y gracias por comentar y apoyar, las quiero!**

**Wendy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

><p>Sus corazones habían abandonado sus cuerpos, el de ella por el miedo de ese gran paso, por el deseo de entregársele y pertenecerle a la vez y el de él... por lo mismo.<p>

Mirándola todavía a los ojos, el resplandor de su deseo seguía ahí, acompañado de un miedo feroz, el temblor de su cuerpo la delataba, Terry quiso calmar esos demonios con sus labios nuevamente.

—Tengo tanto miedo como tú...— Le dijo suave en el oído, besándole el cuello, acariciando levemente su trasero.

—Yo ya estoy cansada de tener miedo. Vivo con miedo, Terry.

—Yo no quiero que sigas temiendo de mí. Quiero que te entregues a mí. De tus miedos me encargaré yo...

Se apoderó de su boca de la forma tan única y posesiva que sólo él sabía, haciendo que el mundo alrededor se esfumara. A pesar del frío que se comenzaba a sentir, el salón de ese apartamento destilaba vapor, el deseo centelleaba, atrapando y reduciendo ese espacio.

Mientras más la besaba, más ganas ella tenía de sentirlo, hacía tanto que no se sentía mujer, había olvidado lo que era eso. Terry también estaba al límite, había pasado una prueba de fuego y paciencia para tenerla, de pronto estaba sucediendo. Le apretó más fuerte el trasero, ese que llevaba meses despertándole los más bajos instintos. Ella gimió, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan deseosa y vulnerable. Se pegó más hacia él, sintió su erección rozar su vientre y gimió una vez más.

—Candy...

—¿Ujum?

—Ésta es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte.— Le advirtió, no siendo ya dueño ni de su propia respiración.

—No me des la oportunidad. No lo hagas.— Fue súplica entre lágrimas y deseo. Se colgó a su cintura. Ella lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado. Incluso sus miedos lo sabían.

Con ella así, fue hasta la habitación, buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, la encendió y luego cerró la puerta, asegurándose que el cerrojo quedara bien puesto, no quería ninguna sorpresa desagradable que arruinara esa noche.

A medida de los ardientes besos, Terry comenzó a frotarle los senos, sentándose en la cama, con ella a horcajadas. Los gemidos volvieron a formar parte de su vida, hacía años que su boca no los emitía. Era la gloria sentir su miembro duro rozar su sexo, sus manos fuertes que abarcaban sus pechos y esa boca tan dulce y violenta que no la dejaba de besar. Quería tocarlo. Le quitó los primeros botones de la camisa, pasando sus temblorosos dedos por el vello moreno y suave. Terry le estaba quitando la blusa a ella, moría por ver el cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

—¡No!— Dijo de pronto, desconcertándolo.

—Candy... ¿qué sucede ahora?— Estaba preocupado, pero más que eso, frustrado y molesto.

—No quiero que me veas...— Él parpadeó.

—¿No quieres que te vea?— Repitió incrédulo.

—Es que... mi cuerpo ya no es como antes... mi barriga y mis pechos tienen estrías...— Terry suspiró y sonrió, no se esperaba esa interrupción tan absurda, pero la prefería con esos complejos y no con el miedo por él.

—¿Qué son estrías?— Se hizo el inocente.

—Son... son éstas marcas... cuando la piel se expande...— Se levantó la blusa para mostrarle.

—No hay ningunas marcas.— Pasó sus manos por ese vientre, con un dedo dibujó el contorno redondo de su ombligo.

—Están ahí...— Insistió señalándolas.

—Pues yo no las veo.

Para callar cualquier otra protesta que amenazara con matar toda su líbido, la besó y sin darle tiempo a que lo pensara, le quitó finalmente la blusa. Lo que vio hizo que se endureciera nuevamente, olvidando la peculiar interrupción. El sostén que lucía era sencillo, blanco, de licra, con el borde de abajo forrado en encaje, no era una lencería para provocarlo, era lo que había dentro de esa prenda lo que disparaba su lujuria. Dos pechos redondos, llenos, la fina licra del sostén le permitía ver sus pezones endurecidos y agrandados.

—Eres perfecta.— Besó el nacimiento de sus senos que el sostén no cubría y con la habilidad de un hombre diestro en la materia, se lo desabrochó. Ella sintió los mismos nervios, el miedo y la emoción de la primera vez, no los de una mujer divorciada y con experiencia, sino los de aquella niña de diecisiete años que se entregaba al amor ciegamente.

—No los mires...— Intentó cubrirse los pechos inútilmente.

—Muy tarde. Ya me los sé de memoria.

Con firmeza, le retiró las manos, la recostó en la cama y se colocó él sobre ella, aprisionándola. Pasó su lengua por su cuello, no se resistió a dejarle una pequeña marca, algo que le recordara que había sido suya. Entonces, luego de eso, se dispuso a saborear y succionar sus pechos, ese fue el momento en que todo cambió.

Cambió su respiración, se agudizaron sus gemidos, su sexo palpitaba, todas sus neuronas estaban a punto de colapsar, todas respondían a un sólo estímulo, el del pecado original. Tantas sensaciones y aún no se quitaban la ropa. Ella quería ver ese cuerpo que llevaba tanto tiempo imaginando, fantaseando con la idea que esa noche se estaba materializando.

—Mmm... quítate la ropa... al menos la camisa, quiero verte...— Su voz era dificultosa, tenía la cara enrojecida, parte de estar excitada y avergonzada a la vez, pero su deseo pudo más.

—Quítamela tú.— Le dijo con su sonrisa de lado, esa tan cínica y arrogante como él mismo.

Ella se incorporó y le quitó la camisa, respirando hondo cuando vio ese torso que sobrepasó su imaginación y fantasías. Su piel era bronceada, firme, sus brazos eran fuertes, los músculos fibrosos, abdominales definidos, pero no exagerados. Su pecho era duro, pero cálido, los hombros anchos, el cuello dejaba ver un leve crecimiento de barba sobre su manzana de Adán y luego posó la vista en ese hermoso y varonil rostro de Dios griego. Esos ojos azules fulminantes, seguros de sí mismos, arrogantes, dominantes.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama y acarició sus fuertes brazos, besó sus tetillas firmes, dejando un poco de humedad y luego lo besó tan fieramente en los labios que lo sorprendió, a la vez que sus manos pequeñas acariciaban su pecho y los hombros. Hizo una pausa en el beso y volvió a mirarlo, atreviéndose a bajar más la vista, su pantalón iba a romperse si no liberaba su miembro pronto. Candy no se dio cuenta de que se había mordido los labios cuando pensamientos impuros pasaron por su mente, pero Terry sí.

—Quiero verlo también.— Demandó ella, sus mejillas ardían, pero en sus ojos había tanto deseo que sobrepasaba toda vergüenza y timidez.

—¿Qué te lo impide?— La volvió a desafiar, con su hermosa sonrisa de lado.

Desabrochó su correa, con rapidez, como si fuera el fin del mundo. Con las manos temblorosas y algo torpes por los nervios, abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera.

—¡Quítatelos!— Le dijo ya desesperada y él obedeció. Quedó ante ella como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

A Candy se le secó la boca. Ese hombre era hermosa y virilmente perfecto. Sus músculos definidos, las caderas estrechas y varoniles, el trasero firme, formado, las piernas fuertes, cubiertas de ese vello moreno... y entonces... su miembro erecto, enorme, lozano, una gota transparente brillaba en la punta, el glande cubierto del mismo bello fino y suave que ella comenzaba a adorar.

Cuando él se acercó, ella tuvo que tocarlo, quería sentirlo, deseos de hacer cosas inimaginables cruzaron su mente, iniciativas que pocas veces había realizado, pero esa vez era diferente. Con su lengua, recogió esa gota solitaria y cristalina, algo con lo que Terry no contó y que le arrancó un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Ella siguió succionando suave, él sentía su boca cálida, sus labios carnosos deslizarse por todo su miembro y la humedad caliente de su saliva, acarició la cabeza de ella, como para mantenerla así y luego echó su propia cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación divina, pero despertó a tiempo, antes de correrse en su boca, detuvo su orgasmo, aún no era el momento.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice mal?— Su cara antes excitada se llenó de un penoso horror al ver que él la detuvo y la retiró de su intimidad.

—Ibas demasiado bien. Pero yo quiero mucho más de ti.

Arrastrándola al borde de la cama, le quitó el pantalón con todo y bragas, teniéndola completamente desnuda al fin. Se quedó mudo, observándola. Los pies pequeños, las piernas delgadas y bien contorneadas, los muslos femeninos suaves, carnosos, las caderas redondas, proporcionadas, la cintura en forma de pera y esos pechos voluptuosos, acortinados por su larga melena, no olvidaría la visión de los pezones sobresaliendo de los mechones rubios.

Le separó las piernas, admirando su sexo depilado y apetecible, percibiendo el olor característico de la excitación femenina. Deseaba saborearla, conocerla así, en lo más íntimo.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella nerviosa. Le habían hablado de eso, pero ella nunca lo había practicado. Cuando sintió su boca ahí, casi muere. Terry introdujo dos dedos en ella, aprovechando su humedad y a la vez, su lengua iba estimulando su clítoris. Candy no podía pensar, no podía respirar, era mucho más divino de lo que le habían contado.

—Terry, no te detengas. No lo hagas, por favor.— Estaba desesperada, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasándole, no quería que eso terminara nunca.

Lejos de detenerse, Terry continuó con más énfasis en las caricias y áreas que más la enloquecían. Sin que su boca dejara de explorar y enloquecer todos los rincones y escondites de su intimidad, comenzó a la vez a acariciarle los pechos, pellizcando suave sus pezones.

—No dejes de hacerlo, por favor...— Tuvo su orgasmo en ese mismo momento, el primero de su vida. Terry levantó la cabeza y la miró con orgullo, mientras ella todavía gemía y temblaba. Cuando fue a acercase a ella, la descubrió llorando, entonces fue él el que sintió pánico.

—Candy... pensé que estabas disfrutándolo...

—Aún lo estoy disfrutando... todavía puedo sentirte...— Le acarició la cara y le dio un ligero beso en los labios que lo desconcertó más.

—No te entiendo... ¿entonces por qué lloras?

—No me vas a creer que si te digo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... nunca me lo habían hecho.

—¿Nunca?— Era evidente su sorpresa.

—Tom decía que yo olía rarito...— El rostro de Terry se desfiguró entre compasión, furia y celos.

—Voy a arrancarte el nombre de ese imbécil de los labios para siempre.

Antes de que ella pudiera analizar sus palabras, Terry había entrado en ella, el peso de su cuerpo la invadió, su penetración profunda y firme junto con los efectos y sensación del orgasmo que había tenido era simplemente divina. La forma en que él se movía, posesivo, siempre seguro de sí mismo. Ella abrazó la cintura masculina con las piernas, invitándolo a llegar más adentro. Estaba tan excitado que estar sobre ella no le daba placer suficiente. Decidió ponerla a gatas y ahí sus embestidas fueron más fuertes y potentes, como el placer de ambos.

—Eres hermosa, Candy.— Sin dejarla de penetrar, comenzó a besarle los glúteos, se los mordió suave y ella controlaba el volumen de sus gemidos, no podía olvidar que bajo ese mismo techo dormían sus niños.

Terry estaba gozando de ella como no había gozado con otra mujer, se acostó para que ahora ella quedase sobre él. Ella lo cabalgó tan excitada, sintiéndose tan libre, tan mujer, él le había cedido el control, la sintió explotar sobre él una vez más y cedió finalmente ante el poder imparable del orgasmo, apretando fuerte sus caderas mientras se descargaba.

Exhausta, Candy se quedó sobre él, agotada, satisfecha, plena, como un hombre debe dejar a su mujer.

—No quisiera que tuvieras que irte.— Dijo ya más calmada, aún sobre él, disfrutando de sus suaves caricias.

—Si tú quieres me quedo aquí contigo.

—Es lo que más quisiera, pero los niños...

—Entiendo, no te preocupes.

Estaban tan cómodos uno en brazos del otro que no encontraban la manera de separarse, se quedaron dormidos inevitablemente.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mami, ábrenos! Tenemos hambre.— Los niños tocaban la puerta de su habitación con insistencia en la mañana.

Candy a penas abrió un ojo, aún cansada. Sentía algo suave y caliente junto a ella, un brazo fuerte enroscado en su cintura y... algo duro haciendo presión contra su trasero... sí había dormido con él... ¡Había dormido con él! Toda la noche y ahora... ¡Sus hijos!

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**No me queda más que esperar que este capítulo tan esperado haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Les diré que mis responsabilidades y la universidad me tienen el tiempo muy medido, en esta uni los ciclos son por trimestre y el único mes de vacaciones es Julio, porque en ese mes se hacen todas las graduaciones de todos los cursos y carreras que se ofrecen, de lo contrario, ni siquiera ese mes tendríamos. Termino mis finales el 9 de marzo oficialmente, pero el 15 comienza mi próximo trimestre, así que estaré igual de ocupada hasta Julio. Siempre habrán actualizaciones, solo que obviamente no tan frecuentes como antes.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**almhita, AngieArdley, Maqui, norma Rodriguez, bruna, jhly baeza, Erika L, jazmiin reyes, Maride de Grand, thay, Becky70, elisablue85, luz rico, lovecandy, Dulce Lu, Luisa, Iris Adriana, LizCarter, Dylan Andry, Dyta Dragon, Dali, Mirna, Olgaliz, Claus mart, arely andley, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, gatita, Azukrita, skarllet northman, Renecia Contreras, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Silvia E, Goshy, Guest, maripili, Odette. e. arriagada, Mazy Vampire, Soadora, mixie07, ELI DIAZ, NaThouDeLiDouX, vero**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: Me gustaron las cartas, muchas gracias por compatirlas!<strong>

**Condeza: El fic que dices ya no esta disponible aquí. Ahora es un libro que está a la venta en Amazon. Espero verte pronto por esta historia, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Wendy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

><p>—¡Mamá!— Insistían sin piedad y Candy se sentía perdida.<p>

—¡Ya voy!— Gritó ella mientras trataba de liberarse del abrazo de Terry.

Mientras ella se estaba quemando las neuronas pensando qué haría, sin ni siquiera un café en el estómago que la terminara de despertar, Terry seguía dormido como un tronco.

—Terrence... ¡Terrence!— Él abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Buenos días, hermosa.— Le sonrió bostezando.

—¡No tienen nada de buenos!—Él parpadeó.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasa?— Se comenzó a incorporar.

—Pasa que te quedaste aquí toda la noche. Pasa que... ¡qué no sé qué van a pensar mis hijos ahora!

Terry se llevó las malos a la cabeza, esa discusión inesperada cuando a penas había abierto los ojos le había producido migraña.

—Candy, cálmate...

—¡Qué me calme! ¡Qué fácil lo pones! Como se nota que tú no tienes...

—Adelante, dilo.

—Lo siento. No quería darle un mal ejemplo a mis hijos.— Se arrepintió de verdad por la forma en que lo había tratado luego de haber pasado la noche más increíble de su vida en sus brazos.

—Candy, entiendo que esto es nuevo para todos, no dudo que no debe ser fácil de explicar, pero... si de algo sirve... tus hijos no están muy acostumbrados a los convencionalismos, de hecho, para su edad ellos son bastante despiertos y astutos, creo que entenderán si le explicamos lo que está pasando de la manera adecuada y con calma.

Candy se quedó pensativa un momento, un momento que generó cierto pánico en Terry, pues nunca se sabía lo que la cabeza insegura e impredecible de Candy estuviera planeando.

—Sé que nunca hemos sido una familia convencional, pero yo quería cambiar eso...— Lo dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa débil que reflejaba frustración.

—Nadie ha dicho que no pueda cambiarse. Ahora, te tranquilizas, nos vestimos, salimos juntos y nos enfrentamos a tus _terribles _hijos.

Candy y Terry se dieron un ligero aseo, ella se puso cómoda y él no tuvo más remedio que ponerse la ropa de la noche anterior, respiraron profundo y se dirigieron a la cocina donde los niños inpeccionaban todo lo que hubiera en el refrigerador.

—Buenos días...— Dijo Candy con la voz trémula, tan nerviosa como una adolescente que ha sido pillada en alguna morbosidad.

—¡Buenos días, Terry! ¿Te gustó la cama de mamá? ¡A que es muy cómoda!— Camila nunca los dejaba de sorprender, especialmente porque ignoró el saludo de su madre y centró su atención en Terry que no había dicho ni pío.

—Buenos días, Camila, Taylor...— Saludó Terry, pero Taylor no contestó y eso los desconcertó, sobre todo a Candy.

—Bueno... ¿qué quieren desayunar?

Había tensión en el ambiente, era casi palpable. Tal vez Candy tenía razón y las cosas no eran tan fácil de asimilar después de todo, pensó Terry.

Mientras Candy preparaba un desayuno, Terry se había sentado en el comedor con los niños, intentó formar una conversación entre los tres, pero la única que correspondía era Camila. La expresión en el rostro de Taylor era algo extraña, él era el que más simpatizaba con Terry y él y su madre tenían una relación formal hacía ya unos meses, no podía comprender su repentina actitud tan distante.

—Bueno, aquí está. Hacía un tiempo que no la hacía, así que espero no envenenarlos.— Candy llevó a la mesa una tortilla española. Con una sonrisa tensa comenzó a servir el jugo.

—Te quedó muy buena, Candy. Deliciosa en verdad.— La halagó Terry y ella le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Era la favorita de papá.— Soltó Taylor y la sonrisa de Candy se esfumó. Terry se tensó, no por celos, sino porque sabía la intención con que vino el comentario.

—Pero a papá no le gustaba que mamá le pusiera vegetales, así que no era su favorita.— Discutió Camila.

—Niños, ya basta. Vamos a desayunar tranquilos, tenemos que hablar seriamente luego.— Candy miró a Terry con intención y él mismo se sintió compungido por la tensión que opacaba la felicidad que él había dibujado en su cara hacía unas horas.

El periodo de desayuno no fue nada grato, pero al menos las cosas no pasaron a mayor. Después de recoger la mesa y limpiar la cocina, se reunieron en la sala. La única que estaba feliz y no se percataba de la tensa atmósfera era Camila.

—Bien... yo sé que tal vez les haya tomado por sorpresa el que Terrence se haya quedado con nosotros a dormir y justo de eso queríamos hablarles...

—¿Se van a casar?— La pregunta de Taylor fue abrupta. La pareja se puso pálida.

—Bueno...

—Aún no hemos discutido sobre eso, pero probablemente en un futuro sí.— Terry fue claro y respondió con seguridad, pero Candy aún temblaba como una hoja de sólo pensar en matrimonio.

—Pero durmieron juntos; mamá dijo que las personas que se casan son las que duermen juntas.— Y de pronto Candy se sintió víctima de sus propios principios y consejos.

—A veces nos esquivocamos con nuestras ideas. Tu mamá y yo decidimos darnos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor y ver si funciona bien antes de... de casarnos.— Taylor asintió, aunque su rostro era inescrutable.

—¿Tendremos hermanitos?— La pregunta de Camila hizo que a Candy se le subiera el desayuno a la cabeza, incluso el mismo Terry empalideció una vez más.

—No, Camila. Por el momento no. Queremos que todo funcione primero.— Habló Candy, pero Terry se había quedado algo ausente.

—No entiendo... ¿qué es lo que tiene que funcionar para que seamos una familia normal?— El rostro de la niña se entristeció.

—Niños... hay cosas que en su momento entenderán, pero a veces... nos equivocamos al elegir a nuestra pareja y cuando hay hijos ellos son los más afectados y no quisiera repetir el mismo error...

—¿Casarte con papá fue un error?— Taylor no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

—No, cariño. Tu papá y yo nos casamos porque...

—Porque era lo correcto.— La interrumpió el niño.

—Y nos amábamos. Papá nos amaba mucho a los tres.

—Pero a ti ya no te quería porque te pegaba.— Se estremeció y se le aguaron los ojos, pero luchó contra las lágrimas, Terry la abrazó.

—Papá cometió errores y por eso nos separamos, pero lo que importa es que a ustedes, a sus hijos, él los amaba, ¿lo recuerdan?— Ellos asintieron.

—¿Y qué es Terrence ahora? ¿Cómo debemos llamarlo?— Preguntó Taylor.

—Yo soy la pareja de su madre, la quiero y los quiero también a ustedes, yo seré para ustedes lo que ustedes quieran que yo sea. Puedo seguir siendo su amigo...

—¿No podemos decirle a nadie que eres como un papá?

—Es demasiado pronto para...

—Si así es como tú me ves, puedes hacerlo.— Terry no dejó que la inseguridad de Candy afectara lo que el niño necesitaba desesperadamente oir.

—La tía Eliza dijo que mamá es diferente cuando está contigo.

—¿Diferente cómo, Camila?

—Pues... ella sonríe y es feliz.— La cara de Terry se iluminó y los ojos de Candy se volvieron a aguar.

—No le pegues a mi mamá, Terrence.— La voz de Taylor fue suplicamente, incluso a Terry se le aguaron los ojos.

—Yo jamás le haría daño a su madre, yo estoy para protegerla, a todos ustedes. Recuerden que soy policía, mi trabajo es castigar a los que hacen daño.

La tensión que hubo en un principio se terminó por disolver y pronto todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Me tengo que ir.— Terry se puso de pie luego de terminar una llamada con Albert.

—¿Hubo otro asesinato?

—¡Dios mío, Camila!

—¿Un cuerpo sin cabeza?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?— Terry se echó a reir.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente...— Le susurró a Candy luego de despedirse con un ligero beso en los labios.

...

**Una semana después**

—¡Candy! Tengo una emergencia, necesito que me rescastes, por favor... por favor...

—Buenos días, Eliza, sabes yo también me encuentro muy bien, te extrañé...

—Lo siento. Debí saludarte primero, es que estoy desesperada.— Eliza le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y como si fuera dueña del negocio, entró con ella hasta su oficina.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia?

—Tengo una actividad del trabajo en casa... osea, estoy compitiendo para ser jefe de un nuevo proyecto y decidí hacer la presentación en casa... es hoy a las seis... ¿crees que me puedas dar una mano con los entremeces? Tengo que ser una buena anfitriona...

—Bueno...

—Por favor, Candy, ¡te pagaré lo que sea!

—No es eso... es que precisamente hoy cerraré un poco más temprando porque Terry y yo... Terry y yo...

—Ajá, ¿Terry y tú qué?

—Pasaremos el fin de semana juntos...

—Oh... entiendo. Espera... ¡El fin de semana juntos! O sea... ¿solitos? Así sin...

—Ujum... Así mismo.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que... tú me entiendes, que... ¡que por fin harán cuchi cuchi!

—¡Liz! Baja la voz. Estamos en mi trabajo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo siento. Es que... ¡qué emoción! Al fin le levantarás el castigo al pobre hombre...

—Sabes... hace unos días que se lo levanté...— Candy se mordió los labios con picardía.

—¡Qué! ¿Y no me habías dicho nada?

—Bueno... ¿qué no tenías una reunión de trabajo?

—Oh no, no, no, puedo perdonarte lo de los entremeces, pero que no me hayas contado eso es... ¡imperdonable!

—Es que ni yo lo creo aún...

—Y bueno... ¿qué tal?

—¡Maravilloso!— Exclamó con sinceridad y se volvió a morder los labios.

—O sea... del uno al diez... ¿cuánto...?

—Le daría un cien...

—¡Un cien! Entonces el poli sí que te hizo sentir bien...

—No tienes idea. Al fin pude sentir lo que tú decías, eso de que te...

—¡Un orgasmo!— Gritó como es natural en ella.

—¡Baja la voz! ¿Quieres que se entere toda la ciudad?

—Lo siento. Es que eso tenemos que celebrarlo.

—¿Celebrarlo? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo que de qué hablo? ¡Acabas de perder tu virginidad!

—¿Mi virginidad? Eliza, ¿te volviste loca?

—Bueno, eras orgasmicamente virgen y ya no. Un punto para el poli.

—Y hablando del poli, ya tengo que cerrar.

—Pero...

—Puedes llevarte toda la mercancía que no se vendió, Liz. ¡Adiós!

...

—Pórtense bien, por favor...

—Sí, mami.

—Hagan todo lo que Eleanor les diga y...

—Sí, mami.

—No se queden despierto hasta tarde...

—Mamá, ¡ya váyanse!— Se desesperó Taylor.

—Tranquila, Candy. Tus hijos están en muy buenas manos.— Le aseguró Eleanor.

—Lo sé, es que...

—Vámonos, Candy.— Terry la empujó hasta la salida y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento.

—¿Dónde está tu camioneta?

—Guardada.

—¿Y en qué nos vamos?

—En mi auto.— Hizo sonar la alarma de su Audi negro.

—¿Este es tu auto?— Preguntó incrédula.

—Sí. Es el auto para pasear. Adelante, bella dama.— Le abrió la puerta del pasajero con exagerada galantería.

Cuando Candy se sentó supo que jamás sentiría lo mismo al sentarse en otro coche. Todo se sentía tan nuevo, tan diferente. Los asientos en piel, el volante que controlaba el estéreo y otras tantas funciones, la cámara para dar reversa.

—¿Me lo dejarás conducir alguna vez?

—Eh...

—Seré muy cuidadosa. ¡Lo prometo!

—No, no, no me mires así, no lo hagas...

—¿Así cómo?— Se hizo la inocente.

—Tú sabes como.— La acercó a él, casi sentándola en su regazo y le dio un beso de esos que la dejaban mareada y sin norte.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Te dije que es una sorpresa.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Ya verás.

...

—¡Vaya!

—¿Te gusta?— Terry la abrazó desde atrás y le besó el cuello.

—Me encanta. Nunca había estado en un hotel...

—Entonces me alegro de ser el primero que te haya traído. Ven.

La llevó hasta el baño, un jacuzzi burbujeante y tibio los esperaba, también un champagne, dos copas y unas fresas.

—¿Tú preparaste esto?

—Sí. Bueno, fue el servicio, pero fue mi idea...

—Terrence... ¿cuánto te está costando todo esto?

—No más de lo que me cuestan tus preguntas inoportunas y fuera de lugar.

—Terry, es en serio...

—¿Quién dice que bromeo?

—De verdad no...

—Shhh.

La besó ardientemente, despojándola pronto de la ropa y de cualquier ocurrencia no bienvenida a ese momento tan mágico y único. Muy pronto estuvieron dentro del jacuzzi.

—¿Más champagne?

—Por favor.

Ya habían hecho el amor apasionadamente, pero disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, en esa agua divina y la bebida refrescante.

—Candy...

—¿Sí?

—¿Te acuerdas que dije que teníamos una conversación pendiente?

—Sí...— Terry carraspeó antes de continuar.

—Bien. ¿Estás haciendo algo para evitar... ya sabes, embarazarte?

—Sí... desde que tuve a los gemelos me inyecto, ¿por qué?

—Porque no lo habíamos hablado y como nunca usamos nada, pues...

—No te preocupes. No me ha fallado en siete años, no creo que me falle ahora.

—Disculpa si vengo a traer el tema a estas alturas, me dejé llevar y no pensé en nada más. Es que te esperé tanto, Candy, que cuando por fin sucedió...

—Lo sé. Cuando tú y yo comenzamos yo... volví a las inyecciones, sabía que tarde o temprano daríamos ese paso y no quise por nada del mundo cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

—Es bueno que hayas aprendido de ellos y que no los quieras repetir. Quisiera preguntarte algo, Candy y que me contestes con la verdad, sé honesta.

—Dime.

—En un futuro... ¿te interesa formar un hogar conmigo?

—Bueno... es muy pronto...

—No digo que sea ahora, pero me gustaría saber qué es realmente lo que esperas de mí y qué puedo esperar de ti, quiero saber que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, que tendremos un futuro.

—Terry, a mi me encataría poderte dar una respuesta firme sobre eso, pero yo aún estoy superando muchas cosas. Si me gustaría vivir contigo, despertar contigo todas las mañanas y que seamos una familia, pero a la vez... a la vez me da tanto miedo...

—¿A qué le temes realmente?

—A que cuando nos casemos... todo este encanto se acabe, que dejes de sorprenderme... que no pueda contar con tu apoyo porque... de todas formas, mis hijos no son tu responsabilidad y...

—Candy, si yo no estuviera dispuesto a aceptar esa responsabilidad, no estaría hablándote de futuro.

—Lo sé...

—Candy, yo quiero todo contigo, te quiero con todo lo que vengas y con todo lo que pueda venir.

—¿Te refieres a hijos? O sea, ¿tener tus propios hijos?

—Claro que me gustaría tener mis propios hijos, pero no tengo ningún apuro por eso, puedo seguir ensayando con los tuyos.

—A mí me hubiera gustado tener más... pero las cosas nunca mejoraron lo suficiente como para...

—Candy... ya no me hables más de ese pasado triste. Tienes dos niños maravillosos, yo estoy contigo ahora y cuando sea el momento... voy a darte todos los hijos que tú quieras.

Y la tomó en sus brazos, aún sumergidos, y colocándola en su regazo, entró en ella una vez más.

—Te amo, Candy.— Se lo dijo... luego de terminar, se lo dijo y la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, pero su declaración no obtuvo respuesta.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí sigo aprovechando el tiempo libre, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Esta historia ya se está terminando y pronto vendré con otra propuesta muy distinta!**

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

><p>La declaración de Terry tomó por sorpresa a Candy. Su corazón saltó y se emocionó, pero sus labios no podían responder recíprocramente.<p>

—Terry... yo...

—No tienes que decirlo si no lo sientes.— No deshizo el abrazo, como aferrándose desesperadamente a ella.

—Yo por ti siento muchas cosas, cosas muy fuertes, pero no sé cómo decirlas... yo soy feliz contigo, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando estamos así, pero...

—Hay muchas formas de decirlo, incluso cuando no lo dices.

—Pero yo no sé cómo decírtelo sin sentir que me voy a arrepentir después.

—Entonces me amas con miedo...

—Sí...

—Y con todo y miedo reconoces que me amas...— Besó su espalda húmeda.

—Ha sido inevitable.

—¿El qué?— Terry empleó la astucia.

—Pues eso, de lo que estamos hablando...

—¿Exactamente qué?

—¡Pues de que te amo! ¿Qué más?— Y ella misma se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sabía que había caído en el juego de Terry para confesar la verdad.

—¿Viste que fácil fue?

—Lo difícil es sentirlo, Terry. Cuando amas, cuando le dejas saber a un hombre que lo amas, le cedes un control de ti que termina matándote...

—¿Piensas que yo seré esa clase de hombre a fin de cuentas?

—Realmente no lo sé. Contigo todo es como un sueño del que no quisiera despertarme.

—Te digo algo, Candy, entiendo tus miedos, tus reservas, puedo entender que quieras irte con cuidado, no deja de molestarme, pero lo entiendo, pero lo que no soporto y esta será la primera y última vez que te lo diré, no sabes lo que me molesta que me compares con otros hombres.

Su voz fue ruda y tajante. Se salió del jacuzzi, dejándola a ella y alcanzó una toalla.

—Terry... no fue mi intención... yo no pienso que seas igual...

—Arréglate. Bajaremos a cenar en media hora.

Terry se vistió y se preparó en silencio, con la expresión dura que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba molesto.

—Aún no te arreglas, hice una reservación y sólo te quedan quince minutos.

—No tengo hambre.— Respondió con rencor, sentada en la cama, abrazándose las piernas y recostando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Candy, este no es el mejor momento para que te hagas la graciosa, arréglate y vámonos.

—Dije que no tengo hambre y aunque tuviera, no me apetece nada ir a cenar contigo.— Se metió dentro del edredón dispuesta a dormirse.

—¡Ya fue suficiente!— La jaló por un pie y la sacó del edredón.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué eres tan necio?

—¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el necio?

—¡Por supuesto! Tienes esa cara de perros, no me querías dirigir la palabra y pretendes que yo tenga el ánimo de bajar a cenar contigo, lo siento, pero no.— Se volvió a acomodar en el edredón.

—¿Sabes que odio más de cuando te pones así de terca?— La sacó de la cama con brusquedad y se la colgó a la cintura.

—¡No! No sé...

—Que me gusta. No sabes todo lo que me dan ganas de hacerte...

Le sacó el albornoz a la vez que le devoraba los labios, con rabia, rabia por su necedad y porque se estaba resistiendo, encendiendo su pasión todavía más.

—No quieres bajar a cenar, no hay problema. Hay cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer.

—¡Déjame!— Forcejeó.

—¿Dónde quieres que te deje? ¿Sobre la cama? ¿Contra la pared?

Se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó la cremallera, penetrándola sin miramientos en ese mismo instante. Acariciando sus senos violentamente y con la misma violencia besándola, disfrutando del coraje de ella al saberse rendida y dominada. Le arrancó gemidos, la estaba enloqueciendo y luego... simplemente la dejó sobre la cama, desconcertada.

—¿Qué... qué haces?

—Te dejo en paz.

—¿Qué?

—¿No era eso lo que querías?— Le dijo con sarcasmo, sonriéndole de lado, pero con la furia latente en el rostro.

—Sabes qué, no me importa. ¡Haz lo que te de la gana! No sé qué es lo que pretendes, ya te he dicho que te amo, ya te pedí disculpas por haberte comparado con otros hombres y si quieres saber que es lo que yo odio, bien te diré. Odio cuando te pones así de insoportable, odio que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, tu maldito complejo de mandamás y me vale mierda si eres una figura autoritaria, para mí sólo eres un hombre...

—¿Soy sólo un hombre para ti, Candy? ¿Sólo eso?

La bloqueó con su cuerpo sobre el suyo y con sus dedos comenzó a jugar en su sexo.

—No... no me refería a eso exac... exactamente...

—¿Y a qué?— Con la mano libre acariciaba su pecho, jugó con su pezón.

—A que también puedes ser tan insoportable y odioso como te lo pro... propongas...

—¿Y ahora estoy siendo odioso?— Introdujo dos dedos completamente en su interior y comenzó a tocar profundo.

—Contéstame, Candy.— Tomó sus pechos con la boca, chupándolos, sin cesar lo que ya le estaba haciendo a su vagina.

—Yo... no lo sé...

—¿No sabes?

—¡No puedo pensar así!

—Excelente, porque no quiero que pienses, no quiero que hables. Quiero que hagas sólo lo que yo te diga.

—¡No!

—Bien, no hay problema.— Se retiró de ella una vez más.

—¿A dónde vas?— Le preguntó a punto de desfallecer.

—No lo sé... tal vez a dar un paseo...— Se burló.

—¿Qué? No puedes dejarme así...

—¿Por qué no? Soy un insoportable de lo peor...

—¡Está bien! Haré lo que tú digas, pero por favor...

Terry regresó a ella, disfrutando con un perverso placer de su desesperación, su piel temblorosa y vibrante de deseo y lujuria.

—Desnúdame, Candy.

—Sí...— Obedeció sin rechistar.

Cuando ya lo desnudó, ella lo fue empujando a la cama, en donde se le colocó encima y comenzó a repartir besos por su piel, acarició su nuca, traspasando los dedos por su pelo, arañándolo suave por el cuello.

—Quiero un masaje.— Demandó de pronto, ella parpadeó.

—Está bien...— Ella miró hacia su miembro erecto, llena de deseo.

—¿Puedo darte el masaje mientras...?— No la dejó terminar y se la colocó justo ahí, donde ella quería.

—Te toca moverte. Mientras, quiero mi masaje.

—Sí...— Se movía placenteramente y a la vez masajeaba su pecho, su cuello y pectorales, haciendo inevitables pausas cuando el placer la doblegaba.

Era tan suave y divino moverse estanto tan excitada y él al verla a ella tan desesperada y dispuesta se excitó todavía más, la ayudó a moverse junto con él.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.— Candy no esperaba ese cambio de planes por su parte.

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? ¡Pídelo!

—Me... me gustaría que me lo hicieras de pie...

Con ella colgada a su cintura, fue él quien obedeció esa vez, poniéndose de pie, embistiéndola, con fuerza y con esos brazos poderosos que la levantaban y sentía que volaba por los aires.

—Llévame a la cama para... para poder terminar.

—Como digas.

La puso en la cama de espaldas, le puso los brazos hacia atrás y la sorprendió con suaves y precisas embestidas que tocaron puntos muy sensibles de su intimidad hasta que terminó, pero él no se detuvo, no hasta explotar también.

...

**Un año después **

—Disculpe, señora, pero ya estamos por cerrar...

—No soy un cliente, niña. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

—¿Qué pasa, Patty? ¡Mamá!— Candy ya tenía su bolso en la mano, lista para irse.

—Candy. Te he estado llamando durante días y no has devuelto mis llamadas.— Le reclamó y Candy respiró profundo.

—Patty, ya te puedes ir, gracias.

—Buenas noches.— La gordita se marchó dejando sola a las dos mujeres.

—Lo siento, mamá, he estado demasiado ocupada, mi tiempo está muy comprometido.

—Ya veo... el negocio sigue en pie...— Sonrió, pero su sonrisa nunca conseguía ser afable.

—Gracias a Dios y a mi trabajo, sí... Mamá, ya voy a cerrar, si quieres puedes acompañarme a casa...

—¡Claro!— Exclamó con demasiada energía que sorprendió a Candy, despertando sus sospechas.

Siguió a Candy en su auto hasta su departamento, ella le indicó el estacionamiento para visitantes y la esperó en la entrada.

—No sabía que te habías mudado...

—Sí... hará unos seis meses... ¿qué le pasó a tu auto?— Candy señaló al auto viejo y económico en que llegó su madre.

—Lo vendí.

—¿Lo vendiste?— No pudo disimular su sorpresa.

—Sí... no necesitaba uno tan lujoso...

—Oh, vaya...— Esa humildad desconcertaba demasiado a Candy.

Tomaron el elevador hasta el quinto piso y entraron al apartamento.

—¡Vaya! Esto sí que es un cambio. Es precioso este lugar.— Reconoció su madre admirando el nuevo apartamento.

—Gracias. Terry y yo lo elegimos.

—¿Se casaron?— Preguntó sorprendida al ver ciertas cosas en la casa que indicaban la presencia de un hombre, es especial unas máquinas de ejercicios.

—No, aún no tenemos pensado casarnos, pero estamos muy bien así.

—Así... ¿conviviendo sin compromisos, sin obligaciones?

—Sí tenemos compromisos y cada uno tiene sus propias obligaciones, mamá, a la larga, el matrimonio sólo es un papel, es el amor y el respetuo mútuo lo que vale.

—Ya... ¿y los niños qué piensan de todo esto?

—Están muy felices. Honestamente, creo que ninguno de los tres habíamos sido tan felices.— Dijo con melancolía y sonrió.

—¿Y dónde están los niños?— Preguntó por fin.

—Están con su otra abuela.

—¿Cuál abuela? ¿Que la madre de Tom no murió hace...?

—Es la madre de Terry.

—¡Oh!— La exclamación fue natural, también la forma en que su rostro se desfiguró.

—¿Te ofrezco algo, mamá? Puedes tomar asiento... Terry y los niños deben estar por llegar...

—Gracias, pero no estaré mucho tiempo.

Se sentaron y se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, como siempre.

—¿Cómo están papá y Annie?

—Ellos... Oye, recuerdo que hace algún tiempo me dijiste que pensabas comprar una casa...

—Sí... pero quise esperar a reunir los requisitos y que el negocio estuviera a flote, pero aún está en mis planes.

—Sabes... es muy bonito este apartamento, pero... ¿mientras buscas una nueva casa... no te gustaría rentar la nuestra?

Candy parpadeó varias veces y se tardó en poder reaccionar.

—¿Rentar la tuya? No entiendo, mamá... ¿se van del país? ¿Por qué yo habría de rentar tu casa?

—Es que... como la casa es tan grande y estamos solos... tu padre y yo pensamos rentarla y mudarnos a un apartamento más pequeño...

—Oh... bueno, la verdad es que estamos muy cómodos aquí, mamá y es más conveniente porque me queda cerca del negocio y de la escuela de los niños, pero gracias...

De todas formas, Candy habría rechazado esa propuesta sin importar las circunstancias. En su casa no tenía recuerdos muy bonitos y además, aún si ella la comprara otra vez, aún si existieran nuevas escrituras y un título de propiedad a su nombre, ella jamás sentiría esa casa como suya.

—Candy... seré honesta contigo...— Llegó el momento en que Candy se puso tensa, su madre era experta en conseguir eso.

—Eh...

—Estamos a punto de perder la casa.— Confesó con lágrimas.

—¿Perderla? Pero... ¿cómo?

—Tu padre está atravesando una mala racha y... nos hemos retrazado con la hipoteca...

—Pero... yo pensé que ya habían saldado la casa...

—No... tu padre la refinanció para hacer unas remodelaciones y bueno... no contaba con que el banco para el que trabaja cambiara de dueños... todos los empleados viejos están en la cuerda floja...

—Lo siento mucho, mamá... de verdad. Bueno, pero... ¿y Annie no los puede ayudar con la hipoteca? Digo, ella vive ahí y según supe le va muy bien en el hospital...

—A tu hermana la despidieron del hospital y aún no ha conseguido trabajo en otro...

—¿La despidieron?

—Al parecer fue un disgusto que tuvo con la esposa del jefe de cirugía... y la despidió.

—Bueno... espero que encuentre otro hospital pronto.

—Candy, discúlpame por esto, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, pero de verdad no tengo más opción... no puedo perder la casa en la que he vivido tantos años y por la que tanto nos hemos sacrificado...

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, mamá?

—Si me haces un préstamo personal... podríamos poner la hipoteca al día...

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando...?

—Digamos unos... veinte mil dólares...— La cara de Candy se transformó.

—¿Veintemil? Mamá... yo no tengo esa cantidad... podría ayudarte con unos... diez mil... tendría que verificar mi cuenta de ahorros...

—Buenas noches.— La voz profunda de Terry que acababa de llegar con los niños se coló por el salón en donde platicaban Candy y su madre.

—¡Terry!— Candy se puso de pie y le dio un beso suave en los labios, también besó a los niños en las mejillas.

—Buenas noches, señora.— Le sonrió a su suegra.

—Buenas noches, Terrence. Niños... ¡qué grandes están!

—Sí. Ya tenemos diez años.— Respondió Camila con orgullo.

—¡Vaya! Son muchos años.

—Pero tú tienes muchos más, abuela.

—¡Taylor!— Candy reprendió al niño, pero al ver la cara de Terry tratando de aguantar la risa, por poco se le escapa una carcajada también a ella, sobre todo por la forma en que el rostro de su madre se indignó.

—Bueno... ¿nos acompañará a cenar, señora?

—Oh no, no se preocupen, yo ya me iba...

—De verdad nos gustaría que nos acompañes, mamá...

—Gracias, pero tu padre me está esperando. Que tengan buenas noches.

...

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?— Terry había aprendido a conocerla bien. Abrazaba su cuerpo desnudo luego de haberle hecho el amor.

—Parece que las cosas se les han complicado a mis padres.— Respondió acomodándose en su pecho.

—¿Qué sucede con tus padres?

—Están por perder la casa.

—¡Vaya! Pero a estas alturas yo pensé que habían saldado la hipoteca.

—Yo también lo pensé, pero aparentemente no es así... ahora entiendo de dónde salió el dinero para tantos arreglos, la terraza, piscina, en fin... resulta que papá refinanció la casa y ahora están endeudados hasta el cuello.

—Y déjame adivinar, tu madre vino aquí para pedirte dinero... ¿verdad?

—Agente Grandchester, ¿qué come que adivina?

—Llevo muchos años tratando con la gente, aprendes a oler sus intenciones.

—Es gracioso. Primero quiso que nosotros rentáramos la casa...

—¿Nosotros? ¿Pretendía que nos mudáramos a su casa?— Preguntó Terry incrédulo.

—Sí, pero me negué rotundamente, entonces salió a la luz la verdad.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Pues le ofrecí mi ayuda, como es normal, pero no sé si...

—Candy, sea cual sea tu decisión, yo te voy a apoyar, es tu familia y en esos asuntos yo no me meto, pero sí te aconsejo que esta vez pienses con la cabeza.

—Sé muy bien a lo que te refieres y lo he pensado, pero...

—Que los quieras ayudar está muy bien, pero no puedes permitir que sus problemas te drenen y sobre todo, que no termines perdiendo a cuenta de ellos. Recuerda todo el sacrificio con que has llegado a donde estás y no olvides que ellos nunca te dieron la mano y que al sol de hoy, siguen recalcándote tus errores...

—¿Entonces debo actuar como ellos y darles la espalda?

—No, Candy. Lo que te digo es que los ayudes en lo que puedes y desees, pero piensa primero en ti, no pongas en riesgo tu seguridad financiera que tanto te ha costado, es una lucha que les toca a ellos hacer, así como tú hiciste la tuya.

—Terry...

—Dime.

—No sé que haría sin ti.— Lo besó con adoración y luego se quedaron dormidos.

...

**Dos semanas después**

—Tenga buen provecho, vuelva pronto, señor Wigman.

—Puedes apostar a que volveré, Candy.

—Buenas tardes, tenenemos la docena de rollos de canela en especial a medio precio y... ¿Annie?

—Buenas tardes, Candy.

Annie se tardó en reconocer a su hermana. Tenía el pelo desaliñado, vestía una sudadera y sus ojos lucían las bolsas típicas de haberse pasado la noche llorando.

—Hola, ¿cómo te ayudo?

—Sólo un pastelillo de carne y un café, por favor...

—Claro... Annie... ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí... es sólo que... ¿dónde está el baño?— Preguntó desesperada.

Candy la acompañó y Annie por poco no alcanza a llegar al inodoro para vomitar. Con cierta lástima, Candy le sujetó el pelo hasta que ella terminó.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi oficina un rato... hay un pequeño futón y un televisor, podrías descansar...

—Gracias.

Candy regresó con el pastelillo y un jugo, no café. Encontró a su hermana hecha un ovillo en el asiento, con la mirada triste y perdida.

—¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

—Estaba buscando apartamentos en renta... casualmente encontré uno cerca de aquí y decidí pasar...

—Oh... Annie...

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué tiempo tienes?

—¿De qué?

—Sabes muy bien de qué, Annie, no intentes jugar conmigo.

—Doce semanas.— Respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Lo saben papá y mamá?— Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Papá y mamá están en la ruina. Y yo también.

—Bueno... son momentos difíciles, pero se superan y tú puedes conseguir trabajo en otro hospital... y en el transcurso supongo que el padre de tu bebé te podría apoyar...

—El padre de mi bebé... ¡ja!— Dijo con ironía.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Mi bebé no tiene papá.— Respondió con firmeza y dolor.

—¿Cómo que no tiene papá? No creo que el niño lo hayas hecho tú sola y él debe hacerse cargo...

—Es casado. Es el...

—El jefe de cirugía.— Terminó Candy por ella, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Se alteró.

—Até cabos. Mamá dijo que te despidieron por un problema que tuviste con la esposa del jefe de cirugía... sumé dos más dos.

—Chica lista. ¿Y cómo te va?

—Me va muy bien, gracias por preguntar, pero ese no es el tema, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Lo que es obvio.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Candy con horror.

—¿Qué crees?

—¿No estarás pensando...?

—Sí... ¿qué otra opción tengo? No tengo trabajo, mis padres están arruinados, no puedo contar con el padre de mi hijo...

—¡Escúchame bien! Sea cual sea tu decisión, es tuya y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedirla, pero creo que es hora de que crezcas y abras los ojos. Te has dado cuenta muy tarde de que papá y mamá no son eternos, que no siempre podrán estar ahí para ti, los exprimiste por treinta años y ahora te toca ocuparte tú misma de ti. Bien, te diré, mamá y papá nunca estuvieron disponibles para mí, no de la forma en que lo estuvieron por ti. Cuando yo me embaracé, tenía diecisiete años, Annie. ¡Era una niña! Una niña asustada, perdida, una niña a la que dejaron sola en manos de otro niño que hizo lo que pudo para convertirse en un hombre y que fracasó. No tienes idea de todo lo que pasé, mi sufrimiento, la incertidumbre de lo que les esperaría a mis hijos, pero salí adelante aguanté y soporté lo que tuve que soportar, pero ahí están mis hijos, tienen diez años, tienen una madre que les ha puesto la vida de cabeza muchas veces, pero que todo lo que hace, lo hace pensando en ellos y anda con ellos a cuestas por todas partes y si yo, siendo una niña, sin apoyo, sin una carrera, pude salir adelante, no veo la manera en que tú no lo puedas hacer. Tienes treinta años, no eres una chiquilla y además, tienes una carrera, sólo es cuestión de esperar a que las cosas se pongan en su lugar. En cuanto al padre de tu hijo, sé que no es fácil asumir la responsabilidad y la vergüenza, pero son las consecuencias de tus actos y debes enfrentarlos, si él es el padre de tu hijo, él es tan responsable como tú por ese niño, que sea un hombre y que te apoye, deja ya esa maldita cobardía y esa actitud de niña engreída, ahora que llevas a un hijo en tu vientre, sabrás lo que es ser una mujer de verdad, lo que es de dejar de ser para ti para ser para... para ese hijo.

Luego de que Candy le dijera todo aquello, Annie no pudo responder de otra manera que llorando. Candy nunca había visto a Annie llorar, jamás. Annie siempre había sido la hija perfecta, la alumna brillante, la estrella de sus padres, a esa Annie llorona y perdida que tenía delante no la conocía.

—Vas a llorar mucho de ahora en adelante, Annie, acostúmbrate. No será fácil, no te voy a adornar la realidad, pero sí puedo decirte que se puede y en la medida que yo pueda te ayudaré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Precisamente tú...

—Porque eres mi hermana. Eres mi familia. Tengo dos hijos y ese es el ejemplo que quiero que tengan, que sepan amarse y apoyarse como hermanos.

No se sabía si era por las hormonas o porque de verdad todas esas realidades habían ablandado a Annie, pero sólo lloraba desconsoladamente y Candy la abrazó. Fue raro, no recordaba haberla abrazado nunca.

—Ahora, te lavas la cara, y en mi hora de descanso saldremos a buscar un apartamento para ti...

...

**Dos meses después**

—Hago entrega de de esta medalla de honor al Agente Terrence Grandchester por haber honrado su compromiso de servir y proteger, compromiso que ha cumplido con valentía y coraje...

Le colocaron la medalla a Terry, era un evento precioso y él se veía irresistible con ese uniforme de gala, su porte serio. Candy lloraba de emoción por él. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—Buenas noches. Sólo quería decir que lo que he hecho es seguir los principios que mi padre me enseñó, un hombre íntegro que junto a mi madre hicieron al hombre que soy. Soy un hombre comprometido con su patria y su pueblo.— Otra lluvia de aplauso, Eleanor también lloraba de orgullo.

—Como el hombre de compromiso que soy, me gustaría comprometerme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, para siempre.

Dejó a todos sorprendidos cuando sacó un anillo, caminó hasta Candy y se arrodilló ante ella.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, sigo adelantando esta historia en lo más que he podido, espero que les haya gustado y no se desesperen tanto que todavía no se acaba, aunqu a mí ya me urge comenzar la próxima jejejeje.**

**Gracias por comentar: MARIA 1972, jazmin reyes, eli diaz, Maride de Grand, Becky70, vero, Maquig, elisablue85, Claus mart, RENECIA CONTRERAS, Iris Adriana, Dylan Andry, skarllet northman, Odette e. arriagada, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Dulce Lu, Dali, arely andley**

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

><p>Candy se quedó en shock, ni siquiera pestañeaba, el mundo al rededor había desaparecido, sólo veía a Terry arrodillado ahí y un anillo que la cegaba. No contestaba nada, no dijo nada, ni un sólo gesto por un minuto entero.<p>

—¿Candy?— La hizo reaccionar él, con el corazón en un hilo por su prolongado silencio.

Ella regresó al presente, miró a Terry, a su madre, a Albert y a Karen, a toda la multitud mientras su corazón galopaba locamente.

—Sí... sí acepto...— Dijo con un débil hilo de voz.

Terry exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio. Los aplausos llovieron.

—No te arrepentirás, querida. No es porque sea mi hijo, pero sé que será un esposo maravilloso, te hará feliz.— La abrazó Eleanor llorando.

—¡Felicidades! Nada me hace más feliz que ver al fin a Terry casándose, ahora podré morir en paz.

—¡Albert!— Karen le dio un codazo.

—Bueno, pues no te mueras porque eres mi padrino.

—Cuenta con eso. Candy... qué te puedo decir, es un gran hombre.— Albert fingió secarse unas lágrimas.

—Bueno, ya, tantas adulaciones harán que Candy piense que me están vendiendo como no soy. Si me disculpan...— Terry se despidió y se marchó junto a Candy.

—Terry... ¿a dónde vamos ahora? Yo... dejé a los niños con Annie...

—Y le conviene a Annie ir practicando, ¿no? Tranquila, Candy, todo está arreglado. Por ahora, en lo único que pienses es en nosotros, en nuestro futuro...— Cuando llegaron al auto de él, antes de abrirle la puerta, la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó. Ella se entregó al beso, pero estaba tensa, muy tensa.

Terry estaba en la luna, durante el trayecto, mientras conducía, miraba a Candy de reojo y le sonreía, con mucha ilusión, le acariciaba la mano de vez en cuando, en la que llevaba el anillo, ella le devolvía una sonrisa forzada mientras el corazón insistía en querérsele salir.

—Ya llegamos.— Anunció contento y apagó el motor.

—¿Llegamos? Pero...

—Cuando entremos, sabrás de qué se trata.

—Pero...

—¡Ven!— La sacó del auto cargada, a pesar de sus protestas y la dirigió hacia una casa.

—¿Quién vive aquí? Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, no hay nadie...

—Lo sé. No se supone que haya nadie.

En ese momento, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la casa. Estaba totalmente vacía, se notaba que había sido recién remodelada, pues en el suelo había polvo y residuos de materiales usados para los azulejos de la cocina y los baños. Era una casa de dos pisos con cuatro habitaciones. El patio y el porche eran enormes, en el garaje cabían al menos dos autos.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, pero... no entiendo...

—¿No te ves viviendo aquí?

—Bueno...

—Ven, permíteme que te dé un tour.

La tomó de la mano y juntos observaron el amplio salón, luego a la cocina.

—Aún hay que terminarla, pero te prometo que la haré equipar con todo lo que necesites, podrás hacer postres a tu antojo.— A ella se le aguaron los ojos mientras que él la abrazó por la cintura y se quedó aspirando el olor de su pelo.

—Deja que te muestre la que sería nuestra habitación...

—Terry... ¿compraste esta casa sin decírmelo?—Él se sorprendió ante su pregunta, no se le veía la emoción que él esperaba.

—Aún no, pero conozco al dueño, me permitió mostrártela antes. ...¿qué opinas?

—Es... es muy linda y... grande...— Convino.

—¿Qué te parece? Desde que la vi, no he dejado de imaginarte en ella, haciéndote el amor ahí.— Le dijo en el oído, acariciándola sensualmente luego de señalarle la tina de ensueño que había en la habitación matrimonial.

—Sólo esta tina debió valer una fortu...

—Ven, déjame que te muestre las otras habitaciones...

La llevó por el pasillo, a una distancia prudente de la habitación principal, habían tres habitaciones más, un poco más pequeñas.

—Supongo que a Taylor le gustaría esta... y como aquella tiene también un baño, imagino que Camila la querrá...

—Sí...

—Falta una, ven.— La llevó hasta la última habitación, un poco más pequeña que las demás.

—Es muy bonita y fresca... muy iluminada.— Ella se posó a mirar por la ventana que daba al patio.

—Esta será para nuestro hijo, uno de los dos.— Le besó el vientre con ilusión y las lágrimas de ella cayeron sin poderlo evitar.

—Terry...

—No digas nada, no llores.

—Pero es que... tenemos que hablar, todo esto es...

—Hablamos luego, luego...

La sacó de la habitación destinada al futuro hijo de los dos y la llevó nuevamente a la habitación que se suponía ocuparían ellos.

—Terry... no creo que esto sea correcto...

—¿El qué?— Le estaba levantando el vestido, sin dejarla de acariciar o de besar.

—Lo que intentas hacer, esta casa no es nuestra y además...

—Pero lo será. Tenemos que probarla antes de... ¿no?

La levantó y se la colgó a la cintura, ella no pudo decir nada más, como siempre que estaba entre sus brazos, como siempre que su escencia dominante y sensual la reducía a nada y ella era prisionera dulcemente de sus brazos, de toda su virilidad.

—Te amo, Candy, te amo tanto...— Le dijo todavía penetrándola, acariciándola con tanta hambre, con tantas ansias, sobre todo por la forma en que su cuerpo correspondía.

—Terry... Terry...— A veces, ella quería apartarse, recuperar algo de autocontrol y fuerzas, pero era simplemente imposible.

—Creo que es hora de irnos...— La voz de Terry todavía era agitada, tenía a Candy aún prendida de él, respirando agitadamente también.

—Sí... ya vámonos.

...

—Llegaron temprano... ¿van a cenar?— Preguntó Annie que ya mostraba cinco meses de embarazo.

—¿Cenar? ¿Tú cocinaste?— Preguntó Candy divertida, Annie estaba quedándose con ellos temporeramente.

—Sí... bueno... le hice a los niños macarrones con queso y...

—Jajajaja.

—¡Terry!— Candy lo codeó riéndose.

—No son esos de cajita que ustedes piensan, yo... deben probarlos primero antes de criticar.

Cuando pasaron al comedor, Taylor y Camila estaban repitiendo un segundo plato, entonces era cierto que los macarrones con queso de Annie no eran corrientes...

—Tienes razón, están buenos...— Candy estaba que hablaba con la boca llena, pero Terry no. Eso no era comida para él.

—Me alegro que les haya gustado...

—Al principio, tía Annie iba a ponerles la leche y el queso sin hervir primero la pasta...

—¡Camila! Traídora...— La acusó Annie.

—Bueno, ya. Lo que cuenta es la intención... y no sé que diablos fue lo que le pusiste a esto, pero yo quiero más.— Y Candy se sirvió otro plato para el asombro de Terry que no sabía cómo comenzar a comer.

—Candy, no sé si tratas de hacerme sentir bien o de plano también estás comiendo por dos...— Candy detuvo el tenedor en seco.

—No... yo... yo me cuido muy bien. Aún no.

—¿Y para cuándo?— Preguntó Camila.

—Niños, eso ya lo hemos hablado... cuando sea el momento les daremos la noticia, pero ahora...

—Es muy temprano...— Repitieron ambos con voz cansina.

—Bueno... si ya han terminado, retiro los platos...— Dijo Annie, una excusa para retirarse.

...

**Una semana después**

—Candy, apúrate.

—¿Para... para qué?

—¿No recibiste mi mensaje?— Dijo Terry mirando su reloj.

—No... eh... debí estar distraída...

—Sí, últimamente estás muy distraída... en fin, el señor Hathaway nos está esperando para que firmemos.

—¿Firmar?

—Candy, para comprar la casa, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Oh! ¿Ya tan pronto?

—¿Pronto? A ver, Candy... se supone que cuando una pareja se va a casar... buscan una casa donde vivir... y pronto nos vamos a casar...

—Eh...

—¿Ya has pensado en la fecha?— Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negó un par de veces.

—Terry...

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estabas de acuerdo, que te había gustado la casa...

—¡Me gusta!

—¿Entonces?

—Terry... siéntate, por favor...— Él se tensó, se sentó sin saber por qué de pronto el corazón se le había acelerado.

—Candy, habla, no tenemos todo el día...

—Terry, yo te amo, te amo con mi vida, te lo juro.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso es que ya quiero que seas mi esposa, mía...— Le tomó una mano y se la besó.

—Justo de eso te quería hablar... Terry, todo esto es perfecto, todo lo que tenemos, soy muy feliz aquí, contigo...

—Y me alegra, es lo que siempre he querido, que seas feliz.

—Por eso... no nos hace falta nada más... ¿no podemos sólo quedarnos así?— El rostro de él se desencajó.

—No te entiendo...

—Que... que no hay por qué cambiar lo que tenemos... no tenemos que casarnos para...

—Espera...— Terry resopló y levantó una mano, Candy retrocedió, como si temiera que él fuera pegarle.

—Terry...

—¿No hay que casarnos? Candy, esto ya lo habíamos hablado y... ¿por qué retrocedes? ¿Tú piensas... piensas que te voy a pegar? ¡A éstas alturas!

—No... no es eso.

—¿Y qué es?

—Que quiero que todo siga siendo así, perfecto. Terry, no tenemos que casarnos...

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

—Yo...

—¿Por qué aceptaste en un principio?— Ya su voz no fue nada amable.

—Me lo preguntaste delante de un montón de gente, no te iba a dejar en ridículo ante todos tus compañeros y...

—¿No querías dejarme en ridículo? ¿Y no es eso lo que he estado haciendo contigo todo este tiempo?

—No...

—¿No? Te he tenido paciencia, te he dado tiempo, siempre te he dejado claras cuáles son mis intenciones...

—Terry... escúchame...

—Dime algo, Candy... ¿de qué vale estar años en una relación si la meta no es casarte?

—Terry...

—Sabes... yo lo presentía. Nunca has confiado en mí, no del todo. Siempre has mantenido tus reservas y ahora que lo pienso... cuando te puse el anillo, no fue sorpresa ni emoción lo que había en tus ojos, lo que había... lo que vi fue la misma mirada que tenías antes, de miedo...

—Terry, por favor...

—Estás rara, distraída... estás de todo menos feliz.

—No, Terry...

—Tienes razón. No tenemos que casarnos. Yo no me puedo casar con una mujer que aún tiene dudas sobre mí, que no tiene fe de que pueda funcionar.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

—Que me voy, Candy, eso. Ya estoy harto de estar en relaciones que no llevan a ninguna parte. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, una edad razonable para saber lo que quiero.

—Terry...

—Tú no eres lo que yo quiero.

—¡No! No digas eso, Terry...

—No tiene caso que me siga engañando.

Para horror de ella, Terry comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, se iba. Se iba y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

—¡Terry!— Se paró en la puerta, cuando él ya se iba.

—¿Qué quieres, Candy?

—No... no quiero que te vayas así... no podemos terminar así...

—¿Y cómo, Candy? ¿Cómo debemos terminar? Dime... ¡Cómo debemos terminar!— Le gritó, pegándola en la pared bruscamente, sujetándole fuerte los hombros. Mirándola con dolor y rabia. Sabía que la estaba lastimando, la sentía temblar de miedo en sus brazos.

—Necesitamos hablar...

—Yo no quiero hablar, Candy. No gano nada con hablar contigo, más útil sería hacerlo con la pared.

—Terry...

—Yo ya me cansé de hablar, me cansé de tu necedad.— La apartó y caminó hacia su auto.

—¡Terry!— Lo llamó, pero él ni siquiera volteó. Se fue.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Buajajajajaja. Sí, ya sé que acabo de romperles el corazón a todas, bueno, no fui yo, fue Candy, que es necia y que en estos momentos la odian... yo también lo odio, yo también...<strong>

**¿Cuántas cosas perdemos por el miedo de perder? "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" Bueno... doña Candy descubrirá todo eso ahora por su necedad y su terquedad... rechazar a Terry... eso merece pena de muerte. ¿Dónde está el Verdugo? ¡Quiero su cabeza! Oh, perdón, olvidé que la autora soy yo... Buajajajajajajajajaja.**

**Chicas... no niego que van a sufrir un poco, de hecho, yo misma estoy sufriendo, ¿no lo ven? Buajajajajaja. Pero para que vean que no soy tan mala, esta historia ya se está acabando... así que el sufrimiento no sera muy prolongado, a menos que... a última hora se me antoje poner un final shakespeareano o mizukano Buajajajaja. Ya, cómo creen que yo haría tal cosa... bueno... ardo en la tentación... Mizuki me ha poseído...**

**Ya, hablando en serio, queda muy poco para terminar y muy pronto comenzaremos otra historia... una que ya me muero por comenzar...**

**Un beso, nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Wendy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

><p>Se quedó con la mirada vacía y perdida un rato, luego se desplomó en el suelo a llorar, a gritar y a clamar su nombre como si con eso fuera a conseguirlo de vuelta.<p>

—Candy, ya estoy aquí y ¡adivina!— Iba entrando Annie contenta sin esperar encontrarse a Candy tirada en el suelo de la entrada, llorando como una desquiciada.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?— Se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

—Que... que se fue...

—¿Se fue? ¿Quién se fue?— Annie le sujetaba el rostro a Candy con firmeza, porque su mirada estaba perdida, lo mismo que sus palabras, estaba rayando en la demencia.

—Terry... me dejó...— Annie necesitó un tiempo para asimilar la información.

—¿Te dejó? ¿Terry te dejó?

—Sí...

—Pero... eso es... ¡es imposible! ¿A caso no te propuso matrimonio hace una semana?— La ayudó a sentarse en el sofá del salón.

—Sí, pero yo...— Soltó un llanto desgrarrador otra vez.

—¿Tú qué, Candy? ¡Qué hiciste!

—Yo... le dije que no era necesario que nos casáramos, que era mejor dejar las cosas así...

—¿Hiciste qué? ¡Te volviste loca!

—¡Y tú qué sabes!— Respondió frustrada, pero en seguida se disculpó y se avergonzó.

—Tienes razón... yo no sé nada, no sé qué te haya hecho arrepentirte, pero creo que incluso yo... yo no me hubiera dado el lujo de rechazar a un hombre como él y tú...

—¡Lo sé! ¡Soy una estúpida! Pero es que... me da tanto miedo perder lo que teníamos...

—¿Y qué ibas a perder? Después de todo lo que él te ha dado, la mejor muestra de sus intenciones fue haberte pedido matrimonio...

—Terry... es un hombre perfecto... es seguro, compasivo, tiene un carácter fuerte, pero es sensible... es detallista y sobreprotector...

—¿Entonces?

—Se me pareció mucho a Tom... a como era Tom antes y... me dio miedo de que luego que estuviéramos casados se convirtiera en él... que yo perdiera mi libertad, el dominio de mi persona, que cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles él pagara conmigo su frustración o... con mis hijos... es que Annie... tal vez no lo entiendas, pero esos siete años de matrimonio fueron una eternidad... y no todo fue malo, pero la mayoría... fue como si en un punto dado nos hubiéramos perdido y... no quise que me pasara eso con Terry porque... soy muy feliz, soy muy feliz con él, con lo que tenemos o _teníamos_...— Reconocerlo en tiempo pasado hizo que el llanto aflorara una vez más.

—Candy... yo no sé si lo que te voy a decir es correcto, o cierto, o maduro, nunca he ejercido mi papel de hermana mayor, pero hay cosas que hasta un ciego las puede ver. Si te digo la verdad... antes, cuanto te embarazaste y te casaste con Tom yo no sentí otra cosa por ti que no fuera lástima... pasaban los años y yo siempre te veía tan inferior a mí, tan mediocre, tan desesperanzada, como si te estuvieras consumiendo y yo... yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no convertirme jamás en ti, tú eras el reflejo de todo lo que yo no quería ser...

—Annie...

—Espera, déjame terminar... Luego tuviste los pantalones de dejar a Tom y yo pensé que estabas loca, qué cómo haría esa pobre estúpida para salir adelante con dos hijos a cuestas y sin ninguna preparación, entonces... resulta que en dos años... te convertiste en una empresaria exitosa, que hace lo que le gusta y que sus méritos no se los debe a ninguna institución o... a sus padres. Saliste adelante y... terminaste echándole a una mano a nuestros papás que... ahora entiendo... te dieron la espalda e incluso... yo estoy aquí de arrimada en tu casa... encima embarazada...

—Annie... no he hecho nada para ser reconocida o para sacártelo en cara...

—Aún no termino, Candy. La lástima con que yo siempre te veía se comenzó a convertir en envidia... porque... no sólo te superaste en el ámbito profesional, sino que además nos presentaste a un hombre guapo, inteligente... un hombre que... recordando todo como hoy... hizo que nos tragáramos nuestra arrogancia por la forma en que siempre te defendía... la forma en que te trataba, la dulzura y la adoración con que siempre te miraba... un hombre que podría darse el lujo de estar con cualquier otra mujer y te eligió a ti, a ti, madre soltera, con muchos conflictos y que cuando él por fin llega a la casa, no sé quién se alegra más, si tú o los niños... ¿qué más puedes pedir, Candy? ¿Qué más esperas de ese hombre?

—Annie...— Murmuró su nombre y la abrazó, muy fuerte, como nunca.

—Ya no llores, lo que deberías hacer es ir a buscarlo.— Dijo Annie con optimismo, limpiándose sus propias lágrimas.

—No sé si deba... yo no me atrevo a acercarme a Terry cuando está molesto... él...

—Entonces, arrodíllate, haz lo que tengas que hacer y tráelo de vuelta porque otro Terry no vas a encontrar ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente, ni aunque volvieras a nacer.

—Sí... tienes razón... oye... ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir? ¿Está bien tu bebé?— Sobó la barriga de su hermana.

—Oh sí, Candice es una niña muy saludable.

—Me alegro... ¿Candice?

—Sí, es una niña. Y se llamará como tú.— Su hermana sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Le vas a poner mi nombre? Pero... ¿por qué?

—Porque eres la única que ha estado con nosotras en esto y porque... porque no sé de qué otra forma agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí...

...

Candy descubrió que no era capaz de vivir sin Terry ni siquiera veinticuatro horas. Le estaba rogando a Dios que él pudiera perdonarla. Iba a decirle lo arrepentida que estaba, lo estúpida que había sido y si era posible, se casaría con él ese mismísimo día si con eso lo iba a recuperar.

Decidió darse un baño, limpiarse la cara demacrada. Estaba dispuesta a rogarle, pero quería hacerlo con dignidad, quería arreglarse lo suficiente para que Terry lo pensara dos veces antes de darle un adiós definitivo.

—¿Crees que estoy bien así o...?

—Te ves muy linda, Candy... ya quisiera yo volverme a poner esos vestidos...

—Oh, no estarás embarazada toda la vida. Pronto estarás tan guapa y esbelta como siempre.

—Eso espero. Ahora, ya vete.

—Sí...

Candy había tratado de conseguir a Terry por teléfono repetidas veces, pero era inútil, la estaba evitando y ella lo sabía, además reconocía que se lo merecía. No sabía dónde buscarlo. Primero fue a su antiguo apartamento, pero nada, el lugar ya había sido rentado por otro inquilino. Decidió ir a casa de Eleanor.

—Candy...

—¡Eleanor! ¿Sabe dónde está Terry?— Preguntó con desesperación, sin ni siquiera saludarla.

—No, Candy... no sé dónde estará y espero, por tu bien, que él se encuentre bien...— Le dijo con resentimiento y dolor, con cierta rabia por la forma dura en que la miraba, pero había un gran dolor en esos ojos azúl profundo como los de su hijo.

—Eleanor... yo... no sabes cuánto lo siento...

—¿Lo sientes? No había visto a mi hijo tan destruído, tan desolado desde... desde la muerte de su padre... lo destruíste, Candy.

—Lo siento...— Murmuró en un llanto suplicante, pero Eleanor le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Apesadumbrada, dispuesta a enfrentar todas las consencuencias, decidió ir al departamento de policía de Nueva York, seguramente ahí podría encontrarlo...

—Disculpen... necesito ver al Agente Grandchester...— El policía le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras atareado contestaba el teléfono, había un caos en ese lugar.

—¡Albert!— Vio la gloria al toparse con el rubio.

—Candy...

—Estoy buscando a Terry... ¿está aquí?— Preguntó con el corazón galopante.

—No.— Fue su seca respuesta.

—¿No sabes si vendrá? Es que...

—No, no vendrá.

—Bueno... ¿podrías decirle, cuando lo veas que...?

—Él dejó claro que no te diéramos ninguna información sobre su paradero.

—Pero...— Por la mirada dura del rubio, Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert también estaba enterado de todo. Candy había perdido un gran hombre y había ganado muchos enemigos.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo le hiciste para destruir a un hombre como Terry de esa manera?

—Albert... por favor, tienes que escucharme, todo lo que quiero es recuperarlo y...

—Agente Andrew, el jefe Benson quiere verlo.

—Gracias, Susana. Si me disculpas...— Le dijo a Candy y se marchó.

...

—¡Candy! ¡por fin! ¿Cómo te fue?— Annie se levantó del sofá como un resorte luego de haberse quedado dormida, la llegada de Candy la despertó.

—Lo perdí, Annie... no quiere verme... no quiere saber nada de mí... ¡Me odia!

—Candy... no digas eso... tal vez todavía está dolido... digo, todo acaba de suceder... dale tiempo y verás que...

—No... lo presiento... sé que... sé que no volverá... ¡No va a volver!

—Candy, lo siento tanto...

—¿Y los niños?

—Acaban de acostarse... tú deberías hacer lo mismo... yo te llevaré un té.— Candy asintió débilmente.

...

Pasó una semana, Candy no supo nada más de Terry. Ya no sabía qué otra excusa inventarles a los niños, ya tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad.

—¿No va a volver? Pero... ¿por qué, mami?

—Camila... no sé cómo explicártelo...

—¿Por qué no va a volver? ¿Qué le hiciste?— Le recriminó Taylor alzando la voz demasiado.

—Taylor... yo... cometí un error y he tratado de...

—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué siempre arruinas todo?

—¡Taylor!— El niño corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Candy pensaba que era fácil recuperar a Terry... pues ya vio que él también tiene su orgullo, nadie la manda. Buajajajaja.**

**Bueno... estoy oficialmente de vacaciones de la uni hasta el prox lunes... jejeje más tiempo para actualizar!**

**Gracias por comentar: Dylan Andry, Maride de Grand, jhaly baeza, Dyta Dragon, luz rico, LizCarter, Erika L, Silvia E, Dulce Lu, elisablue85, mayuel, norma Rodriguez, Maquig, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Azukrita, Iris Adriana, Xiomy, arely andley, Becky70, thay, gatita, Claus Mart, zucastillo, skarllet northman**

**Nos vemos muyyy prontoooo!**

**Wendy**


	20. Chapter 20

Tres por uno

Por: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 19

El mundo de Candy se comenzó a caer en pedazos, lo había perdido todo, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida lo había perdido estúpidamente. Se sentía tan vulnerable como cuando tenía diecisiete años, perdida, todo se había desmoronado de la noche a la mañana.

—Déjalo, Candy, ya se le pasará...

—No, Annie. No se le pasará. Esto no es algo pasajero, esto es... mi peor error.

—Candy... ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer? Tal vez...

—No, gracias. Terry no me va a perdonar jamás. Él es... intenso, ama y odia con las mismas fuerzas.— Dicho eso, se retiró a su habitación, a seguir llorando por él, hasta que ya no le quedaran lágrimas.

**Meses después**

—Candy... ¿por qué no te vas a casa? Yo puedo hacer el cierre sola...

—Gracias, Patty, pero sabes que me gusta hacerme cargo del negocio, me gusta estar al tanto de todo.

—Pero es que te ves tan cansada... no creo que te haga bien...

—Buenas tardes, bellas damas.— Stear la interrumpió con su llegada, era cliente fijo y firme e inquebrantable pretendiente de Candy.

—Buenas tardes, Stear, ¿qué se te ofrece hoy?

—Por el momento, sólo hablar contigo, en privado, si se puede...

—Acompáñame a mi oficina.— Dijo Candy suspirando, llevaba tiempo posponiendo esa reunión.

Los pasos de Candy eran lentos, estaba realmente agotada, física y mentalmente. La ausencia de Terry había causado estragos en ella, en sus hijos y en todo lo que la rodeaba.

—¿Recuerdas que me habías mencionado que querías hacer unos cambios, agrandar este lugar?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Qué exactamente tenías en mente?

—Bueno... me di cuenta que el local se nos ha quedado pequeño y quería remodelarlo y añadirle una especie de cyber... no sé, máquinas, juegos... me gustaría modernizarlo y convertirlo en más que una repostería, en un centro de entretenimiento...

—Justo de eso te quería hablar. Verás, tengo un amigo que podría hacer la remodelación a un precio bastante módico si es recomendado por mí, claro. Y sobre las máquinas y todo lo demás, también conozco a...

—Stear... lo que te expresé fue solo una idea... no sé si cuento ahora mismo con el capital que se necesita para remodelar y además...

—Ese es el punto. Yo creo tener ese capital, puedo hablar con mis contactos y que me hagan una cotización...

—Espera... ¿cómo que tienes el capital? ¿De qué hablas?

—Pues que yo podría invertir para hacer esas remodelaciones, seríamos socios...

—Stear... tu oferta suena interesante, pero en estos momentos yo no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso y... sinceramente, no te ofendas, pero no quisiera involucrar a nadie más en mi negocio.

—Pero, Candy...

—Stear, me conoces, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, ni siquera favores.

—Está bien, Candy... entonces no insistiré. Y... ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien, gracias...

—¿Y qué hay con el poli? Hace un buen tiempo que no lo veo contigo, ¿pasó algo?

—Terminamos hace unos meses.— Stear se quedó perplejo.

—¿Terminaron? ¿Te dejó aún sabiendo que...?

—Es algo muy personal, Stear, si no te importa...

—¡Pero por supuesto que me importa! ¿Qué hombre deja a una mujer cuando está...?

—¡Candy! Disculpa que los interrumpa, pero te llamaron del hospital...

—¿Del hospital?— Preguntó alarmada.

...

—Buenas noches, quiero saber sobre una paciente, Anna White...

—¿Su nombre, por favor?

—Candice White. Soy su hermana.

—La señora White está en sala de parto ahora, debe esperar en la sala y se le informará sobre cualquier novedad.

Candy hizo según le dijeron, se sentó en la sala a esperar y a esperar, ansiosa. Decidió marcarle a Eliza para saber de los niños.

—Está todo bien, Candy.

—Diles que hagan sus tareas... no sé a qué hora yo regrese... Annie aún está dando a luz...

—Tómate tu tiempo, Candy. Los niños están muy bien, si deseas, puedes dejármelos este fin de semana, supongo que Annie te necesitará durante...— A Candy le pareció de pronto ver a Karen entre las personas que como ella esperaban en la sala. Karen debía saber algo de Terry... tal vez ella no la odiaba tanto como Albert, tal vez ella sería más flexible...

—Gracias, Eliza, te llamo luego.— Le colgó apresuradamente. —¡Karen!— La llamó.

—Candy... ¿qué haces aquí?— Candy se cobijó más en su grande y pesado abrigo, tiritando.

—Es por mi hermana... Karen... ¿tú sabes algo de Terry? ¿Sabes dónde está? Por favor...

—Candy... todo lo que sé es que aceptó un trabajo especial en Londres... lleva meses allá...

—¿En Londres?— Preguntó sorprendida y sin esperanzas.

—¿Familiar de la paciente Anna White?— Una enfermera interrumpió.

...

—¡Annie!— Candy corrió hacia su hermana emocionada.

—Ya soy mamá.— Dijo con emoción, con la hermosa niña en brazos.

—Hola. ¡Qué preciosa eres!— Candy la cargó con lágrimas. La pequeña tenía el pelo oscuro de Annie, era hermosa, con sus mejillas infladitas y sonrosadas.

—Tiene los ojos de papá... los tuyos, Candy.

—¿En serio?

—Sí... deja que los abra y verás...

—Ah, vamos, despierta, deja que tu tía vea tus ojazos.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Mamá!— Exclamaron ambas hermanas.

—Vine tan pronto como pude...

—¿Quieres cargarla?— Preguntó Candy.

—Claro... ¡por supuesto!

La señora cargó a la bebé y en ese momento la niña abrió sus ojitos.

—¡Oh! Tienes los ojos de tu abuelo.

—Y los de su tía.— Culminó Annie.

—Sí, claro...

—¿Y papá?— Preguntó Annie con melancolía.

—Él... bueno... supongo que aún está dolido contigo por la forma en que... ya sabes...— Señaló a la niña mientras la mecía. Candy la miró con algo de dolor, a sus hijos, la señora nunca los cargó con ese cariño.

—Entiendo...— En los ojos de Annie había pesar.

—¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

—Candice.— Respondió con ímpetu.

—¿Candice?— Repitió con perplejidad.

—¿Es su tía o no?

—Claro... y hablando de eso... ¿dónde está el padre?

—Mamá, no creo que sea el momento...—Trató de intervenir Candy.

—No lo sé, mamá. El que no está no hace falta. De Candy aprendí que no hace falta un hombre para salir adelante...

—¿Aprendiste eso de Candy? ¡Ja! Y por eso es que ahora ella también está sola y con...— La bebé comenzó a llorar justo en ese momento.

—Debe tener hambre, dámela.— Tomó una botellita de leche y comenzó a alimentar a su hija, Candy miraba todo con añoranza.

—¿Y cómo les va a ti y a papá?

—Tu padre está más amargado de lo habitual... dice que no soporta seguir viviendo en esa cajita de cerillos sin oficio alguno.

—¿Cómo? ¿Perdieron la casa?

—Finalmente sí... las deudas eran demasiado grandes...

—Lo siento mamá, sabes que mis puertas están abiertas en caso...

—Gracias, pero no puedo vivir arrimada con nadie... y hablando de eso, Annie, ¿ya has hecho gestiones de empleo o piensas vivir para siempre con Candy?— Ambas hermanas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

...

—¿En qué piensas?— Preguntó la mujer desnuda que estaba en su cama con acento inglés.

—¿Perdón?— Terry estaba perdido, con el semblante muy serio.

—La mayoría del tiempo te noto como desconectado del planeta.— La rubia lacia, de ojos azules le sonrió resignada.

—Tengo mucho trabajo y estoy cansado. Eso es todo.— Respondió con desinterés.

—Bueno, permíteme relajarte...— Lo montó y comenzó a masajearle los pectorales.

—Emma, de verdad...

—Shhh.— Le puso un dedo en los labios y se propuso a cabalgarlo.

—De modo que eso es lo que quieres...— Se giró, quedando sobre ella y violentamente la comenzó a embestir. La chica gritaba como si Terry fuera un dios del sexo.

Luego de esa sección, Terry fue a tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, inesperadamente comenzaron a llover recuerdos de Candy, pegó un puñetazo en el azulejo y maldijo su recuerdo, su frustración.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a... a caminar un poco...

—La última vez que saliste a caminar un poco, tuve casi que cargarte de lo borracho que estabas.— Le dio una jalada a su cigarrillo.

—Emma, ¿sabes que es lo que más odio a parte de una mujer fumando?— Ella lo miró con miedo y desconcertada cuando él le quitó el cigarrillo y se lo apagó.

—No...

—Que me pidan cuentas de cómo vivir mi vida. — Dijo y se marchó, dejando a la chica frustrada, llorando de coraje.

Se fue a un bar de su preferencia. Ya tenía varias copas encima. Sólo veía a Candy. Recuerdos de ella, su risa, sus enfados, sus ocurrencias. Candy dándole a probar un pedazo de pastel. Candy mimándolo, a él y a los niños que llegó a querer como si fueran suyos. Candy entregándosele, hasta podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Candy gritando de placer cuando le hizo el amor en la casa que iba a comprarle... Candy embarazada, de un hijo suyo... esa había sido su ilusión, una vida con ella, un futuro... siguió bebiendo hasta que cerraron el bar.

...

Había pasado otro mes, el invierno se había metido de lleno, pero el frío más cruel venía del corazón de Candy. El tiempo seguía pasando como burlándose de ella. Necesitaba a Terry desesperadamente. No podía dejar que la vida siguiera pasando, su único motor para no derrumbarse eran sus hijos, pero ella como mujer, como persona, se sentía acabada y destruída.

—¿Quién es el papá de Candice, mami?— Preguntó Camila cuando su madre y su tía vestían a la bebé de un mes.

—Candice no tiene papá, Camila.— Respondió Annie.

—Como nosotros. No tenemos papá y jamás tendremos uno.

—Taylor...

—¿Por qué los hombres siempre las dejan a ustedes dos?

—¡Taylor!

—¡Qué! Todos se burlan de nosotros por tu culpa. Dicen que... que eres la mujer de los hijos sin papá.— Taylor lo dijo llorando de rabia.

Ya ese era el fin. Tal vez sus hijos tenían razón en algo. Candy había tocado fondo. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¿A dónde vas, Candy?

Sin importarle la hora, salió hacia la casa de Karen. Si ella sabía que Terry estaba en Londres, entonces ella podía brindarle una dirección, iría a buscarlo.

—¡Karen!

—Candy... ¿qué haces aquí? Con este frío...— Karen se frotó las manos, el invierno era implacable.

—¿Qué quiere esta mujer?

—Albert, por favor...— Suplicó llorando.

—Entra... Dios, te congelarás.— La invitó Karen a pesar de las protestas de su marido.

—Gracias...— Murmuró Candy temblando.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Candy?— Jamás imaginó a un Albert tan frío.

—Necesito encontrarlo, Albert... necesito...

—Candy, Terry no quiere verte, nos advirtió que...

—¡Es urgente!— Gritó con desesperación y se descubrió el abrigo.

—¡Oh por Dios!— Exclamó Karen de solo verla.

—No le diré que ustedes me ayudaron, pero por favor...

—Albert... creo que Terry tiene que saber eso...— El rubio no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

**Dos semanas después**

Estaba agotada, había emprendido ese viaje con las pocas esperanzas de las que se sostenía.

—Es aquí, señora... ¿necesita ayuda con su maleta?— Dijo el taxista.

—No, gracias...— Murmuró.

Bajó del auto y miró al enorme y austero edificio, se imponía ante ella, dándole pavor. Entró al vestíbulo y un galante hombre de pelo rojizo, vestido de uniforme se le acercó cortésmente.

—Buenas tardes, señora, ¿visitante?

—Sí...

—Su nombre, por favor.

—Candice White.

—¿A quién visita?

—Terrence Grandchester.

—Bien, le llamaremos para informarle de su visita.

—¡No!— Gritó sin querer, desconcertando al hombre.

—¿Disculpe?

—Es que... quiero darle una sorpresa, soy su esposa...— Mintió y sintió el escalofrío de la ironía.

—Señora... debo llamar antes de...

—Por favor...

Candy consiguió que no le avisaran a Terry, sabía que él no la recibiría. Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió en el piso del apartamento de él, ella sintió inmediatamente que las piernas se le doblaban. Caminó hasta la puerta que se suponía era el apartamento donde se vivía Terry y tocó. Cuando Terry abrió la puerta, simplemente no pudo creer lo que veía.

—Candy...— Le tocó el rostro como si fuera un espejismo. Como un náufrago que luego de días a la deriva cree ver un barco de rescate.

—Terry...— Dijo su nombre a punto de desfallecer.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Entonces, como volviendo a la realidad, su voz tronó y su gesto se endureció.

—Terry, mi amor... necesito...— Sus ojos estaban aguados, tanto que las lágrimas salían muy fácilmente.

—¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!

—Terry, ¿quién es?

Cuando se asomó aquella mujer, cubierta a penas por una diminuta toalla, Candy se desmayó ahí mismo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Sí, ya me urge terminar, aprovecho el tiempo libre, esta historia se acaba esta semana!**

**Las quiero!**

**Wendy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

><p>—¡Candy!— Terry la acogió en sus brazos, preocupado.<p>

—¿Quién es esta mujer, Terry? ¿De qué la conoces?— La rubia en toalla estaba desorientada e histérica.

Terry acostó a Candy en el sofá y le quitó el abrigo para que se refrescara, pero nada lo había preparado para eso.

—¡Está embarazada! ¿Es tuyo ese hijo? ¿Ella es tu mujer?

—¡Emma!— Gritó impaciente. Eran demasiadas preguntas. Era un shock y en ese momento Candy reaccionó.

—Te... Terry...— Se sentó de inmediato. Se enfrentó a su mirada dura, llena de preguntas. La mujer no estaba cerca cuando ella abrió los ojos y deseó sólo haberla imaginado.

—Estás embarazada...— La miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, de enojo.

—Fue...

—¿Cuánto tiempo?— Le ladró.

—Seis... seis meses.

—¡Seis meses! Ya estabas embarazada cuando...

—No... no, en ese momento no lo sabía... ¡lo juro!

Comenzó a llorar, pero no con la intención de que él sintiera lástima y cediera, sino enfrentando la realidad, la magnitud de su error, el hecho de que había perdido.

—¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?

—Cuando me enteré ya tenía casi tres meses... y yo... yo te busqué hasta el cansancio, mucho antes de enterarme. Le pregunté a tu madre, fui a tu trabajo, a casa de Albert... nadie quiso nunca recibirme. Todos me odian y... no es para menos...— Sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza, Terry bajó la vista.

—¿Estás bien? ¿El niño está bien? ¿Les hace falta algo?

—Estamos bien... todo está bien... es... es una niña...

—Una niña...— Murmuró él y con temor, se atrevió a acercarse y acarició levemente el vientre de Candy.

—¡Terry!— Lo llamó Emma ya bien vestida y con su bolso en la mano.

—Emma...

—No se preocupen. Yo me voy... de hecho, no debí venir, lo siento, no sabía... no me imaginé que...— No terminó la frase y se puso de pie para irse.

—Espera, Candy, tenemos que hablar...

—Terry, podemos hacerlo con calma después... ahora ve con tu...— No le salía ninguna palabra que lo vinculara sentimentalmente con esa mujer.

—¡Vamos a hablar ahora!— Demandó haciendo que ambas mujeres saltaran del susto.

—Que bien que hablen. La que se va soy yo.— Con rabia y los ojos aguados por la furia, Emma encendió un cigarrillo y se marchó.

Candy se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no salían.

—Terry... no vine a pedirte ni exigirte nada, yo sólo... sólo quería encontrarte, pedirte perdón... quería recuperarte, quería que supieras cuánto lo siento, lo arrepentida que estoy... jamás quise llegar y crearte más problemas de los que te causé con mi estupidez... Yo vine a decirte que te amo, que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi vida, con todo mi ser y que no sabes todo lo que daría por retroceder el tiempo y jamás...

—Candy...

—No... no digas nada. Yo debí suponerlo... un hombre como tú no es algo que una mujer pudiera resistir... era lógico y estás en todo tu derecho yo... yo no tengo nada que reclamar.

Terry la miró por un instante largo. Se veía muy vulnerable, sabía que no fingía, Candy era transparente y se notaba que no la estaba pasando bien. Se fijó en lo delgada que estaba, a pesar del avanzado embarazo. Sintió rabia contra ella, contra el mundo, contra él mismo. Se la había imaginado así muchas veces, esperando a su hijo, pero jamás en esas circunstancias.

—¿Cómo están los niños?— Le preguntó de pronto.

—Ellos... están bien... odiándome, pero bien...

—¿Odiándote?

—Taylor no me dirige la palabra. Puede decirse que... que mi estupidez me hizo perder a los dos hombres que más he amado en mi vida.

—Candy...— Se le acercó y le tomó el rostro firmemente, sólo se quedó mirándola. Ella miró con añoranza a esos ojos azules y furiosos que tanto amaba, que ya no le pertenecían.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que pasar así las cosas?— Le reclamó.

—Terry...

—Te lo di todo, me desgasté demostrándote cuánto te amaba, cuánto me importabas y tú... tú siempre te mantuviste reservada, tú siempre estuviste llena de tus malditas dudas...

—Terry...

—¡Nunca confiaste en mí!

—¡Eso no es cierto! Un momento de pánico, el miedo feroz a perder lo que tenía contigo me hizo tomar una decisión equivocada y estoy pagando un alto precio por ello y no me quejo, merezco eso y mucho más. Pero además de eso, además de ese error y de ese maldito miedo y duda de que te transformaras en todo lo que yo temía, yo te confié mi cuerpo, me entregué a tu amor y te confié a mis hijos que son lo más valioso que tengo. Tal vez siempre impuse una enorme duda entre los dos, tal vez el miedo siempre fue nuestro gran enemigo, pero no digas que siempre fui reservada, no digas que no me entregué, que nunca te entregué nada. Yo te entregué lo que yo era, una mujer insegura, llena de miedos, un desastre cuando se trata de tomar decisiones, pero esto es lo que soy.

—Sabes... cuando mi madre te conoció, ella... inmediatamente vio algo en ti... me alentó a persistir, me dijo que lo que necesitabas era seguridad, cariño... yo le decía que tú no me convenías, que eras una mujer complicada, llena de problemas, de miedo, pero aún así ella me alentó y yo... yo ya estaba lo suficiente prendido de ti para atreverme a jugármela por ti. Yo pensé que yo podría ayudarte a vencer ese miedo, pero no... tu necedad es tan grande... a veces no sé si estuve con una mujer o con una niña.

—Tienes razón. Entonces... me voy. Disculpa las molest...

—¡Espera!— Ella se volvió.

—¿Qué quieres, Terry? Ya está claro que mi falta es irremediable, que no me vas a perdonar e incluso, ya comenzaste a rehacer tu vida... ¿qué hago yo aquí?

—¡Estás embarazada de mi hijo! Eso lo cambia todo.

—Tenemos un hijo en común, eso es todo. Tienes todos los derechos que la ley te otorgue y yo te mantendré al tanto de todo...— Se volvió nuevamente para irse.

—¿Los derechos que la ley me otorga? Es decir... un padre de fin de semanas, ¿no?

—No necesariamente. Yo no tengo problemas con que veas a tu hija todas las veces que desees, yo sé que... que tú serás un padre excelente...

—Mi hija, tendrá un padre y una madre a tiempo completo.— Le dijo haciendo una pausa amenazante entre cada palabra, sujetándola de un brazo.

—Bien sabes que eso es imposible...

—Nos vamos a casar y criaremos a la niña juntos.— A Candy casi se le cae la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos a casar? ¿Y la mujer que tienes qué?

—Emma... ella tendrá que entender que...

—Lo siento, Terry. Las cosas no funcionan así. Vine con toda la intención de recuperarte, estuve dispuesta a arrodillarme de ser necesario, quería que supieras que no hay noche ni día que no llore por ti, que no me arrepienta de haberte herido como lo hice, me hubiera casado contigo hoy mismo si tuviera la certeza de que me amas, pero es evidente que no... y no te culpo.

—¡No se trata de ti! Se trata de nuestra hija.

—Ella seguirá siendo tu hija, no importa lo que pase entre los dos...

—Candy...

—Terry, yo ya no tengo miedo de casarme contigo, lo haría con los ojos cerrados, pero sé que es tarde para eso y no hay otro culpable que yo misma. Pero casarme porque vamos a tener un hijo, con tanto resentimiento de por medio, no nos llevará a nada bueno. Puede que tú seas un hombre muy seguro, que sabe lo que quiere, pero no sabes lo que es vivir en un matrimonio sin amor, en una relación destruída cuyo único soporte son los hijos. Tú no lo sabes, pero yo sí.

—Candy...

—Lo siento mucho, Terry... ojalá pudieras ver dentro de mí para que sepas el gran dolor que tengo, mi culpa... después de ti, mi vida jamás será la misma...

—Candy...— Se le acercó, le enjugó las lágrimas, pero su expresión seguía siendo dura.

—Te amo, Terry. Perdóname por haberlo descubierto tan tarde.— Le dio un beso ligero en los labios y se marchó.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Paso ligeramente por aquí, seguiré actualizando, como dije, la historia termina esta semana! Tal vez las cosas parezcan algo inesperadas, pero toda historia necesita momentos dramáticos y cruciales y esta ya había llegado a ese momento. El conflicto aquí siempre fue la inseguridad de Candy, no se puede pretender que me inventara otra cosa porque la idea de la historia siempre ha sido la misma, yo no hago inventos de último momento, yo planifico una historia de principio a fin y luego la voy desarrollando, pero siempre está calculada en todos los aspectos.**

**Personalmente, como ser humano (en mi libre opinión) todos, TODOS alguna vez hemos cometido errores de los cuales nos arrepentimos, errores que nos cuestan mucho y que deseamos con todo nuestro ser volver el tiempo atrás para emendarlos, errores, malas decisiones, mal juicio. Sin embargo, creo que cuando uno está realmente arrepentido y hace hasta lo imposible por emendar ese daño, la parte dañada debe ceder en algún punto, es cierto que muchas veces las cosas no vuelven a ser iguales, pero merecemos una segunda oportunidad, algunas cosas son irreparables, es verdad, pero en este caso, no lo considero así, sobre todo, si aún hay amor.**

**No digo esto por hablar, pues yo solo hablo de lo que yo sé y conozco, llevo 8 años casada y los que han leído 100 Sapos... conocen gran parte de mi historia, las relaciones no son fáciles, se necesita amor verdadero y verdaderas ganas para superar todas las crisis y saber reconocer errores, pedir perdón y perdonar es una base fundamental en un matrimonio, relación o union libre, como sea.**

**No estoy diciendo que toodoooo debemos perdonarlo y aceptarlo "porque nos amamos" como dije, hay daños irreparables, como por ejemplo, la relación de Candy-Tom, pero no creo que sea el caso con Candy-Terry, a fin de cuentas, ella nunca le dijo que no lo amaba y nunca le hizo daño alguno, excepto mostrarle un pánico implacable al matrimonio que desató la primera crisis entre ellos, el que piense a estas alturas que las relaciones no pasan por situaciones fuertes como estas, en las que parece que todo se fue al diablo, no ha estado de verdad en una relación o simplemente tiene la dicha de pertenecer a ese 0% de relaciones perfectas.**

**Bueno, nos vemos muy muy pronto!**

**Gracias a todas las chicas preciosas que comentaron,**

**Wendy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tres por uno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, Candy tomó un vuelo de regreso a Nueva York. Regresaba con las manos tan vacías como cuando se fue. Llevaba el alma rota, sin duda, ese sería el invierno más cruel para ella, para su triste corazón. Llevaba en su ser algo de contento, lo había visto, lo tuvo de frente, aunque haya sido en esas circunstancias, tuvo la dicha de verlo y ese ligero beso que le dejó aún le quemaba los labios. Se prometió no llorar más, debía dejar el agua correr. Tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos, sobre todo por la pequeña que crecía en su interior.<p>

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién está ahí?

—Tranquila, Annie, soy yo.— Entró Candy al apartamento, ya muy entrada la noche.

—¿Candy? Pero...

—No me preguntes, Annie, no me hagas preguntas.— Besó la mejilla de su hermana y cargó a la pequeña que estaba muy despierta a esas horas.

—Bien, no haré preguntas...

—¿Me extrañaste, hermosa? ¿Me estabas esperando?— Candice le devolvió una sonrisa desdentada y amplia, la más pura que Candy había recibido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Los niños están bien?

—Sí... Taylor ha preguntado por ti todo el día, al parecer, le ha afectado tu ausencia, mucho más que su orgullo.

—Me pregunto si... si algún día podré recuperar...— Luchó por no llorar hasta conseguirlo.

—Asumo que sí, tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo y según crezcan, comprenderán lo imperfectos que somos los humanos y todos los errores que nos toca cometer.

—¿Fueron a su terapia hoy?

—Sí... la psicóloga dijo que Camila se muestra mucho más flexible ante las situaciones, pero que eso también puede afectarla, dijo algo así como que... contiene muchas veces lo que de verdad siente y que en algún momento podría explotar y perder el control... y de Taylor... pues él es más abierto a expresar lo que siente, de hecho actúa guiado por lo que siente al momento y... está lleno de ira y resentimiento, dice que se aferra a las personas, es hipersensible y no tolera muy bien los cambios drásticos...

—Y todo es mi culpa.

—Candy...

—De ahora en adelante, sólo seré su madre, me dedicaré sólo a ellos.— Le entregó la niña a Annie y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes, entró al cuarto de su hija.

Encontró a Camila en un sueño profundo, abrazaba un oso gigante que Terry le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Candy se sentó a su lado un momento y le acarició el pelo con ternura.

—Me pregunto si tu hermana será tan hermosa como tú... ¿crees que tenga este terrible pelo de nosotras? Tal vez herede el pelo suave de Terry...

Salió de la habitación de su hija y fue hacia la de Taylor. Se había quedado dormido con el televisor prendido, a mitad de un juego en su Xbox.

—Ojalá pudieras perdonarme algún día, mi amor. No soy perfecta, pero te amo con locura.— Le besó la frente y el niño hizo un gesto con la cara, pero no se despertó.

...

**Una semana después**

—¡Eliza!

—¡Candy! Estás... ¡wow!

—Sí, lo sé... a penas camino.

—¿No serán gemelos otra vez?

—No, tonta. Es una niña. Ven, siéntate. ¿Se te antoja algo?

—Se me antoja todo, el vuelo desde Los Ángeles fue tedioso.

Candy estaba feliz de ver a su amiga, se había casado hacía un año y se mudó a California, a penas se veían. Sirvió un pedazo de tarta de manzana para ambas y jugo.

—¿Cómo te va todo?—Eliza se entristeció un momento.

—Bien... más o menos.

—¿Más o menos?— Candy enarcó una ceja.

—Es que... no sé por qué no logro embarazarme...

—Oh... bueno, pero no te desesperes, aún tienen mucho tiempo para...

—No lo entiendo...

—¿Han visto a un especialista?

—Sí...

—¿Y?

—Dice que no tenemos ningún problema, que simplemente no se ha dado...

—Ves, no tienes de qué preocuparte entonces. Tarde o tempranos te unirás al club.

—Sí, supongo... ¿y tú cómo estás?

—Bien, no me quejo...

—Candy...— Eliza torció los labios para indicarle que no la engañaba para nada.

—Lo intento. Tengo que estar bien por los niños.

—Pero... ¿Terry qué dice? ¿No se quiere hacer cargo de su hija?

—Por supuesto que sí, Terry es un hombre íntegro y responsable, es de mí de quien no quiere saber.

—Está despechado. Además... recién se enteró... pero lo raro es que... te dejó ir así... tan fácil...

—No exactamente.

—Explícate.

—Quería que nos casáramos a toda costa, por la niña.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Que no.

—Candy...

—Eliza, quería casarse por la niña, no por nosotros o porque me ama.

—De plano... ¿ya no te ama?— Eliza puso los ojos en blanco, como incrédula.

—No. De hecho, ya comenzó una relación.

—¿Cómo?

—Era de esperarse... ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio lo pasaría por alto?

—Bueno, sí... pero, ¿cómo sabes que no te ama?

—No me dijo en ningún momento que me amaba, cuando me habló de casarnos, dejó claro que sólo lo hacía por la bebé y además, ya estaba con otra mujer...

—¿No te lo dijo? ¡Ja! ¿Y quién quita que lo que está es de orgulloso y que la mujercita esa no sea más que... su desquite, por despecho?

—No lo creo...

—Candy... ustedes tenían dos años juntos, ese hombre estaba loco por ti, ¿crees que te ha olvidado en unos meses?

—Ya ves que sí. Encontró un reemplazo rápido.

—Candy... Terry es un hombre, apasionado, guapo, demasiado para tu desgracia, está herido, sólo está apagando la calentura con esa fulana porque no te puede tener a ti.

—¿No me puede tener? ¿A caso no fui hasta Londres a suplicarle que me perdone?

—Bueno... digamos que es testarudo. Tal vez no te quiere a medias. Él quiere casarse, quiere una vida de familia, hijos, compromiso y si tú no le vas a dar todo eso, prefiere no tenerte, es un hombre que todo lo blanco o negro.

—¿Y yo debo esperarlo hasta que se canse?

—No... bueno... Candy, me tengo que ir, tengo que visitar a mamá y hacer varias paradas...

—Está bien, ve tranquila.

Candy volvió a sus labores, tratando de mantener una sonrisa radiante para sus fieles clientes. No quería que el mundo supiera que su vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Trabajó y trabajó para no pensar en las tristezas.

—Buenas tardes, Candy.

—Buenas, Stear.— Saludó ella, pero ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirarlo, siguió acomodando unos dulces en la vitrina.

—¿Qué se te ofre...?— El enorme arreglo floral la dejó sin palabras.

—Sólo vine a vistarte un momento y a... a traerte estas flores...

—Stear... no puedo aceptarlas...

—¿Por qué no, Candy?— Ella dio un largo suspiro.

—Ven aquí. A mi oficina.

Lo arrastró hasta allí y su semblante era de pocos amigos.

—Stear, sé muy bien lo que estás haciendo y no va a funcionar.

—Candy...

—No estoy disponible, Stear, no quiero que me regales flores, ni que me invites a salir, no quiero que tengas esas atenciones.

—Pero Candy, yo sólo...

—Estoy embarazada, soy una madre soltera y de por sí ya la gente ha hablado bastante, no quiero dar pie a más especulaciones, no quiero que mis hijos sigan pasando vergüenza, así que por favor, ya no insistas...— Stear asintió y se marchó, dejando las flores sobre el escritorio de Candy.

No fue un día fácil, Candy ya estaba cerca de su séptimo mes, estaba totalmente agotada. Sus pies estaban hinchados, se sentía explotada. Todo lo que quería era llegar a su casa, darse un buen baño y dormir, si era que podía.

—Ya llegué.— Se anunció, pero no hubo respuesta. Todo estaba a oscuras. Encendió la luz y se topó con regalos por todas partes. Regalos para bebés, ropita, juguetes, peluches, canastas y toda clase de cosas.

—¿Annie?— Se imaginó que Eliza y Annie habían intentado sorprenderla con un baby shower sorpresa.

Siguió recorriendo el resto del apartamento, habían más regalos, todos preciosos, todos de niña.

—¿Niños?— Nadie respondía. Ella levantó del sofá del salón un vestidito precioso, de hilo, acarició el lazo a juego y unos guantecitos, se quedó contemplando las zapatillitas también tejidas.

—¿Te gusta?

Casi se desmaya cuando escuchó su voz, se volteó y ahí estaba él. Hasta el corazón se le detuvo.

—Terry...— Sus ojos se abrieron y ella se acercó a tocarlo. Con desesperación, tenía miedo que fuera otro juego de su mente, de su desesperación tan grande porque regresara.

—¡Candy! ¿Se te hará costumbre desmayarte ahora?

—Terry... ¿estás aquí de verdad?

—Claro que estoy aquí.

—No sé... no creo estar despierta... no sé si de verdad te estoy escuchando o ya me volví loca...— dijo llorando.

—Estoy aquí, Candy.

No resistió las ganas enorme de estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla. La besó con cada gramo de su ausencia en todos esos meses, palpando su rostro, besándola por todas partes.

—Candy... te amo. Te necesito.

—Yo también te amo. Te extrañé tanto... y... espera. ¿Qué hay con la mujercita esa?— Se despegó de él abruptamente.

—Emma... eso se acabó, Candy. No era nada serio. Fue sólo...

—¿Me lo juras? ¿No la tendrás escondida por ahí y...?— Terry se tuvo que echar a reir.

—No, Candy. Vine por ti, por... por las dos... bueno, por todos...

—¿Es en serio? ¿Estoy perdonada? ¿No me estarás convenciendo para...?

—¡Candy!

—Lo siento.— Volvió a iniciar el beso que se había quedado a medias.

—Perdóname por dejarte sola, por no haber estado ahí... me he perdido de mucho...— Se arodilló para besarle la panza, haciéndola llorar.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Yo fui la que te alejé de mí...

—Yo tenía que aceptarte como eras, aceptar todo lo que tú me dabas, que ha sido mucho más de lo que he tenido... lo que quiero es estar contigo, por siempre, quiero ser parte de tu vida, de tus hijos, quiero recuperar todo eso. Si no te quieres casar, no te obligaré, tenías razón, lo que teníamos era perfecto...

—Terry...

—No insistiré más con eso...

—Te equivocas.

—¿Eh?

—Sí me quiero casar.— Dijo con firmeza y él levantó la vista, luego se puso de pie.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?— Le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sí. Pero quiero una boda grande, linda. Quiero... quiero todo como debió haber sido, quiero desfilar con un traje de novia, quiero una boda de verdad... ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo. Será como tú digas... será entonces después que nazca la niña, ¿no?

—Sí. Te prometo que eligiré una fecha y planificaré todo, pero lo hago porque te amo, no porque vamos a tener un hijo.

Se volvieron a besar intensamente. Con tanta necesidad del otro, se palpaban con el miedo a que estuvieran viviendo un sueño.

—Te ves cansada... ¿qué le pasa a tus pies?

—Están hinchados, paso mucho tiempo de pie en la repostería y...

La cargó hasta la habitación que había sido de los dos.

—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?— Le ofreció cuando le quitó los zapatos.

—Me encantaría, pero primero quisiera tomar un baño...

—Bien...

La desnudó poco a poco y ella vibró, hacía tiempo que no sentía sus manos, sus caricias.

—Te ves tan hermosa... mucho más de lo que imaginé.— Se quedó absorto, mirando su vientre, no pudiendo creer que ahí se encontraba su hija.

—¿En serio? ¿No crees que me veo gorda?

—Bueno... sí...

—¡Terry!

—Ya, Candy, te ves hermosa, te ves... ¿qué le pasa a tu barriga?

—Creo que ya va a nacer...

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora?— preguntó alarmado y ella soltó una carcajada.

—No, tonto. Es tu hija moviéndose.

—Ah...

—¿Quieres tocarla?

—Sí.— Apresurado puso sus manos en la barriga.

—¿La sientes?

—No se siente nada.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Espera... ahora sí. ¡Se está moviendo!— Se rió de un modo casi infantil.

La llevó al baño y él mismo la aseó.

—¡Oye! Eso no se vale.— Se quejó cuando le apretó las nalgas mientras la enjabonaba.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... no sé.— Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No sabes?— Le frotó los pechos bastante llenos debido al embarazo.

—¡Terry!

—Te amo.— Así enjabonada, la atrajo hacia él y le dio otro beso.

La sacó de la ducha y ella se abrigó bien, ese año el invierno no tenía piedad.

—Ahora, tu masaje, ¿tienes una crema?

—Sí... ahí sobre el buró...

Candy sintió la gloria cuando las fuertes manos de Terry masajeaban sus doloridos pies.

—¡Oh! Esto es divino. Yo que pensé que el sexo contigo era lo mejor.

—¿Disculpa?— Ella se echó a reir.

—Bueno... no sé qué se siente mejor... ¡oh! ¿Podrías hacer esto siempre?

...

**Dos meses después**

—¡Candy! Traté de llegar tan rápido como pude, pero...

—Shh... está dormida.— Candy le extendió a la bebé que tenía menos de una hora de haber nacido.

—Es... es preciosa.

—Se parece a ti. En todo.

—No... no creo, esa naricita respingona no es mía.

—Espera a que abra los ojos.

Ivy era bellísima, rubia, lacia y de ojos azules, se parecía a Terry, no había duda.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Feliz.— En ese momento, Ivy comenzó a llorar, con exigencia, era hija de Terry.

—Toma... toma... ¿qué le pasa?— Vuelto un ocho, le estaba devolviendo la niña a Candy.

—Nada, es una tragona.

—Pues... aliméntala...

—¿Yo? Usted es el recién estrenado padre, hazlo tú.— Le pasó una de las botellitas de leche que proveía el hospital.

—Pero... no sé cómo...

—Siéntate aquí, acomódala bien y le pones su biberón en la boca, ¿ves?

La niña chupaba con tanta desesperación que Terry se quedaba perplejo. Abrió sus ojitos desorientados y Terry casi llora cuando esos zafiros se posaron fijamente en él.

—¡Oh Dios! Esto ha sido lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.— Llegó Eleanor con flores y globos, pero se quedó paralizada ante la hermosísima imagen de su hijo alimentando a su nieta.

—Ya terminó... ¿qué hago ahora?— Candy y Eleanor soltaron las risas.

—Ven. Yo te enseñaré a sacarle los gases...

...

**Ocho meses después**

Candy obtuvo finalmente la boda de sus sueños. Se realizó la ceremonia en una catedral preciosa. Todo se hizo con el tiempo suficiente para que quedara perfecta. Habían tantas flores preciosas adornando los bancos, el altar. Tenía una corte completa de damas, compuesta por Annie, Karen, y Patty, Eliza era la madrina y Albert el padrino, todas con vestidos color rojo vino. Sus hijas, Camila y Ivy estaban preciosas, también enfundadas en sus vestidos de gala. Terry estaba muerto de nervios junto a Albert.

—Lleva media hora atrazada.

—No te preocupes, hermano, las novias siempre se atrazan.

—Y si... ¿y si se arrepintió otra vez?

—No lo creo, Terry... ¿Escuchas esa música?

—Sí...

—Pues es la marcha nupcial y ahí, viene tu novia.— Terry volteó y lloró, lloró literalmente al ver a su preciosa novia, Candy desfilaba del brazo de su hijo, el único hombre que tenía el derecho y el honor de entregarla al hombre que amaba. Ella también caminaba luchando con las lágrimas.

—Amarte no sólo me compromete a casarme y honrarte por el resto de mis días, contigo, me he comprometido a amar todo lo que tú amas, lo que es tuyo. Hago este compromiso no sólo contigo, sino con tus hijos, nuestros hijos. Taylor, Camila, Ivy, delante de Dios, juro velar siempre por su bienestar y por el de su madre, ustedes siempre estarán primero en mi vida, después de Dios y los amaré incansablemente hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Los votos de Terry no sólo arrazaron con las lágrimas que Candy venía conteniendo, sino con la de todos los presentes, incluyendo los padres de Candy y amistades cercanas de la pareja.

—Te acepto como esposo, porque no hay en este mundo un hombre más digno de mi amor y mi devoción que tú, por haberme amado junto con todo lo que soy y lo que tengo, por ser un gran compañero, guardián y el mejor padre que pude encontrar para mis hijos, porque contigo he descubierto el amor más digno y puro y ante Dios juro amarte todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

...

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos...— Le indicó Candy, mordiéndose los labios titubeante.

—Candy...

—Sé que en la noche de bodas se espera una lencería específica, pero yo quería demostrarte que ya no tengo complejos... que los he superado y por eso... quise mostrarme así...

Ella se mostró totalmente desnuda, sin ninguna lencería, sólo unos altos tacones de aguja, la melena suelta y un labial rojo intenso, Terry le había expresado alguna vez que tenía esa fantasía, pues ella se la estaba cumpliendo.

—Candy... me estoy volviendo loco...— Le confesó. Se quitó el traje en seguida y la atrajo hacia él, súper excitado, demasiado excitado.

—¿Te gustó?

—Como no tienes idea.

La envolvió con sus besos, besos fuertes, violentos, lujuriosos, de pie, la cargó, se la colgó a la cintura y ella, tan excitada como él, lo acorraló con sus piernas, sintiendo pronto que había entrado en su interior, jamás en la vida había disfrutado tanto de una penetración tan pronta, sin juegos de calentamiento de por medio. Era una mujer primitiva que disfrutaba de ser poseída por su hombre.

—¡Ahh!— No se estaba cohibiendo de gritar, de expresar lo que sentía. Le apretó el pelo a Terry, seguía gritando prendida de él, fue el orgasmo más rápido que había tenido en toda su vida.

—Te amo, Candy...

Él aún no terminaba, pero ella estaba tan debilitada con su reciente orgasmo que a penas podía sostenerse, él llevó a la cama, se arodilló entre sus piernas y se las subió hasta sus hombros. Ahí la siguió penetrando sin piedad, sin poderser saciar de ella y Candy no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar, gemir como loca, como una mujer que disfrutaba plenamente de su sexualidad con el hombre que amaba.

No se cansaba de ella, acarició cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfecto, como antes, a penas quedaba el rastro de haber dado a luz, pero sus pechos se quedaron llenos, llenos y apetecibles a morir. Disfrutó de ellos, de su prominente trasero, esa mujer tenía los atributos suficientes para enloquecerlo.

—Terry, te amo...

—¿Me amas?

—Más que a mi vida.

—¿Tan poco?

—Bueno...

—¿Ahora me amas un poco más?— Hundió la boca en el paraíso que tenía entre las piernas, era demasiado, cuando el placer era tanto, podía volverse casi insoportable.

—Sí... sí te amo más, pero... ya terminé... no más... por favor...— Suplicó retorciénde aún de su segundo orgasmo.

...

Luego de tres días de exquisita luna de miel, regresaron al mundo real, un mundo que de hecho, ya extrañaban.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Me extrañaste?— Candy cargó a Ivy con muchas ganas, la niña sonrió, estaba alegre de ver a su mamá, la había añorado mucho.

—¿Para papá no hay nada?

—Pa-pa-pa...— Se impulsó hasta los brazos de Terry.

—Pero... ¿cómo es posible? Se ha negado a decir mamá y... ha dicho papá primero...

—¿Celos?— Se burló Terry.

—De hecho, sí. No es justo.

—Lo siento tanto... pero es lógico que me quiera más a mí, verdad, mi amor.— Ivy sonreía, ingratamente.

...

**4 años después**

—¿Cuándo fue que creció?— Con orgullo y añoranza, Terry vio a Camila bailar con el amor de su niñez, Archie Cornwell, bailaba un vals en sus dulces dieciseis.

—Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando... cuando andaba corriendo por ahí, así como Ivy...

—Mami, ¿cuándo podemos comer pastel?

—Eso es al final de la fiesta, cariño.— Ivy ya tenía cinco años, seguía igual de hermosa.

—Ivy, ven aquí...— La llamó Taylor a escondidas.

—¿Qué?— Murmuró la niña.

—Pastel...

—Mmm...— Con travesura, Ivy se comenzó a comer un pedazo del pastel de contrabando que su hermano había conseguido para ella.

—No le digas a mamá.

—Vale.— Dijo, pero salió corriendo con la boquita llena de nata hacia sus padres, delatándolo sin querer.

—Si algún día tenemos una hija, espero que la consientas igual.— Le dijo su novia, la hija mayor de Albert.

—Para eso falta mucho...

—Taylor...

—Dime...

—La casa está vacía.— Catherine se mordió el labio.

—Sí, porque tenemos fiesta... ¡Oh!— Sigilosos, con las hormonas revueltas, se escabulleron.

—Edward tiene talento.— Candy señaló a su hijo más pequeño, de dos años, bailando con Camila.

—Por supuesto, es mi hijo.— Le tocó poner los ojos en blanco otra vez, mientras que Terry sonreía con la misma burla.

La fiesta terminó y volvieron a casa. La vida parecía un sueño, un sueño hermoso, finalmente.

—Candy... ¿era esto lo que querías? ¿Eres feliz?

—Como nunca, Terry. Gracias por todo.

—Te amo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que les haya gustado, y no, no habrá epílogo, no le hace falta, pienso que fue un final bastante completo. Espero que la hayan disfrutado en todos sus matices.<strong>

**Gracias por comentar: Veronica M, Dali, Diana, Josie, maripili, Odette. e. arriagada, Iris Adriana, lucy luz, luz rico, zucastillo, Dulce Lu, Guest, Mayuel, normangelica. zamoramartinez, skarllet northman, maria1972, Luisa, bettysuazo, NaThouDeLiDouX, AngieArdley, cerezza0977, corner, vero LizCarter, jhali baeza, Erika L, Maquig, norma Rodriguez, Mckf, Dylan Andry, Ana, Xiomy, Dali, Claus Mart, neoyorquina, amo a terry, lola231, gatita, Becky70, Maride de Grand, Zafiro Azul Cielo, arely andley, Dyta Dragon, Silvia E, elisablue85**

**En fin, gracias a todas, no porque les haya gustado o no, sino por el simple hecho de sacar el espacio en su preciado tiempo para leerme, pues me han dado algo que no van a recuperar, su valioso tiempo.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima historia**

**Wendy Grandcheter**


End file.
